Just What the Doctor Ordered
by Awen Sofer
Summary: Dr. Isshin Kurosaki has a new assistant at his clinic. Is she just what the doctor ordered for this family? Ichigo is suspicious and his father is clueless. Only time will provide the answer to what she will mean to the family. Original Character/Possibly somewhat AU
1. The Doctor's New Assistant

Chapter 1

Kimi studied the sign on the building before looking back down at the paper in her hand. Kurosaki Clinic - yep, this was the place. A loud crash and the sound of a man bellowing from the house next door startled her. She stared in shock as a man came rolling down the sidewalk with an irate teenage boy sporting wild orange hair yelling at him. 'Surely that's not him,' she thought to herself with a creeping suspicion that it indeed was him. The man jumped to his feet, shouting back at the boy who she guessed was his son. Two young girls appeared on the doorstep of the house. The dark headed girl screamed at her father and brother while the other girl with dark blond hair cried silently. Oh, no! That had to be him. He was wearing a white doctor's coat with a tacky Hawaiian print shirt underneath. They had warned her about his shirts at the employment agency when they gave her the address for the interview. If only they had warned her about his dysfunctional family. She jumped when the man saw her and rushed toward her. He ran his hands through his short black hair and over the slight beard on his face. She forced herself to stay rooted to the spot instead of running for her life.

"You were sent by the agency right?" he asked, his dark eyes slightly crazy looking as he seized her hand to shake it. He was completely unaware that there was a cut under his eye oozing blood.

"Yes, sir," she responded, staring at his otherwise handsome face. "Dr. Kurosaki, you're bleeding."

"Well, damn," he muttered, touching the cut. He stared at the blood on his finger with good natured surprise. "The boy's getting good. Come on in."

Kimi followed the tall, scruffy looking man into the clinic. She trailed behind him straight to one of the examining rooms where she watched him rummage through the cabinets for peroxide, cotton balls, and a bandage. She was surprised when he sat down on the rolling chair in front her, waiting for her to tend to the cut.

"What's your name?" he asked her as she soaked the cotton ball with peroxide.

"Kimi Yakuro, sir," she answered, dabbing the cut gently.

"Tell me Kimi, why is it better to use peroxide on an open wound rather than alcohol?"

"Because the alcohol will damage the skin tissue whereas the peroxide won't but it will still kill the bacteria."

"What's the difference between a viral infection and a bacterial infection?" he inquired, watching her with interest as she carefully cleaned his wound.

"Viral infections have to run their course while a bacterial infection needs to be treated with antibiotics," she answered, lightly pressing the bandage down on his face. "There - you're all fixed up."

"So are you. You're hired Ms. Yakuro. Welcome to the Kurosaki Clinic," he said, shaking her hand so heartily it moved her whole body. He was definitely energetic.

"Was that your family I saw?" she inquired, putting away the peroxide and box of bandages.

"That was my son, Ichigo and my twin daughters, Yuzu and Karin," he answered with obvious pride. He started beating his coat with his hand to remove the faint remnants of dirt that clung to it from his tumble down the sidewalk.

"Is that an everyday occurrence?"

"Yes, it is. It's my duty as his father to teach the boy how to take care of himself and his family."

"There's no way to do it less…violently?"

"No," he responded pointedly, blinking at her as if to say 'duh, silly woman.' "Well, then, let's go for a tour," he said, taking her by the hand to lead her around the office.

Kimi had no idea there were so many rooms, closets, and hidden nooks and crannies to be toured in the small clinic. She was sure he showed her every medical supply he owned. With his constant chattering while pointing out everything she did not even notice that he had held on to her hand the entire time.

"Oh, dear," she gasped when he led her to the front desk area. It appeared as if a monsoon had hit the room. Files were everywhere; even piled up on the floor. Papers were scattered all over as if they had been thrown like confetti. There were filing cabinets and shelves in the room that were completely empty. Of course they were empty – everything was on the floor! Kimi took a deep breath immediately feeling overwhelmed.

"As you can see, this area needs the most work right now so if you would spend your first week or so organizing this that would be fantastic. It will also give you time to get to know the patients as well. I'll leave it to you then, Ms. Yakuro," he said, disappearing from the room with amazing speed.

"Fabulous," she muttered to herself, pushing a stray strand of dark brown hair behind her ear. "I get overtime for this right?"

"Yes, of course!" he yelled from somewhere in the back.

Kimi's golden green eyes scanned the room, and she took a deep breath. No time like the present to get started. She dove into the paperwork determined to at least get the loose papers organized and filed today. Not many patients came in, but each one expressed surprise in varying degrees to see that Dr. Kurosaki had an assistant. At the end of the day she had succeeded in accomplishing what she set out to do. Tomorrow the boxes would be next.

~\..'../~

* * *

When Kimi arrived the next morning, the doctor was sitting in the waiting area with an ice pack to his forehead. She peeled his hand back and lifted to ice pack to see a knot about the size of a baseball on his forehead. At that moment, she resigned herself to the fact that treating the doctor would be her first daily chore. His injuries did indeed occur on a daily basis and ranged from black eyes to broken ribs. The man was energetic to the point of hyperactive and sometimes she could understand his son's need to beat the hell out of him. The man asked for – no – begged for an ass kicking sometimes. There were some days when she had to almost physically restrain herself from shooting him up with sedatives and sticking him in a closet so she could get a sanity break. Today was one of those days.

"Kimi!" he yelled, grabbing her and swinging her around as if she were a five year old child.

At least she had heard him coming this time. There were times when she was busy and he was able to sneak up on her and scare her out of her wits. She believed he privately enjoyed her shrieks of surprise and fear a whole lot more than he should have.

"Yes, doctor?" she coldly responded, straightening her coat when he let her go.

"Oh, don't be that way!" he murmured, reaching out to push her hair behind her ear like she did a thousand times a day in frustration. "I would like to invite you over for dinner. You've done such a wonderful job straightening the office. For the first time in years I'm organized. The patients really like you too. So what do you say? My daughter Yuzu is a great cook."

"Are you sure? It wouldn't be improper? I am your employee and you are a married man – " She stopped when he paled suddenly and a sorrowful expression covered his face.

"Was, Kimi, I was a married man," he corrected her, dropping down heavily into the chair behind him with a crestfallen expression. "My wife was killed many years ago."

"Oh, oh, I'm so sorry, Dr. Kurosaki. I didn't mean…"

Now who deserves an ass kicking? If she could, she would gladly kick her own. Sometimes ignorance is not bliss, and she wish she had known to keep from saying anything. He still wore his wedding band and talked about her as if she were still alive. Although she never saw a wife, it had not occurred to her the woman was dead. It was obvious he still loved her and had been unable to recover from her death.

"It's all right. You didn't know. So will you come to dinner?" he asked, managing a smile.

"Sure if you think it's really okay."

"It will be fine."

...

"What the hell is she doing here?!" the irate orange haired teen demanded. He was in his last year of high school but looked much older. It was immediately obvious that he was very protective and possessive of his family. He did not like strangers, and he definitely did not like her.

Kimi handed Yuzu the carrot she had been cutting up to assist with dinner preparations. The soft spoken blond girl with big brown eyes silently accepted it, giving her a trembling embarrassed smile. She went back to her cooking while Kimi turned to face the highly agitated young man. His expression could have burned a hole in her since he was looking at her with such unmasked hatred and anger.

"Dr. Kurosaki, I'll just go. Obviously I've intruded where I shouldn't," she said, taking off the apron and handing it Karin who was glaring at her brother with her dark gray almost black eyes.

"No. You stay," Dr. Kurosaki growled, standing in front of his son who was as tall as him. He stood up taller, puffing out his chest like some kind of animal challenging another for dominance of the household.

Kimi rolled her eyes witnessing the ridiculous display as the younger Kurosaki repeated the stance and dared to act if he would take the first blow. She would have to admit she sometimes questioned who was in charge here. This family needed a grown woman around to help even out the excessive bullshit happening on a daily basis between the two men and to help protect the two young girls. She had seen these two fight every morning for months, and she did not feel like hearing or seeing it tonight. She moved between the two men, poking the younger one in the chest as if to deflate him.

"Look here you, that's your father standing there and not some stranger," Kimi snarled baring her teeth. Her finger continued stabbing his muscular chest despite the murderous glare from his brown eyes beating down on her. The young man was nearly a foot taller than her, but she didn't care. She had three older brothers and could whip their ass any day. It didn't matter to her that she was barely over five feet tall and probably twice his age – she was not afraid of a rude, grumpy little bastard who always disrespected his father.

"Would you please stop touching me?" he demanded, grabbing her hand. Her poking actually hurt, and he wanted her to stop. He rubbed his sore chest hoping there would not be a bruise.

"I'll go if he wants me to but not because you do. You're not the head of the household here. Your father has worked hard to take care of you and how do you repay him? You don't even give him the simplest displays of respect," she admonished him. At this point, she was really getting wound up. Her expression darkened, and she was hatefully glaring back at him now. "I'm tired of having to treat a new wound on your father every damn day. It's time for this silly crap to stop. You're his son, not an enemy. If you two want to fight like that, get in the backyard and do it right. Don't pull sneak attacks or instigate a fight," she snapped, directing the last statement at her boss. After witnessing the beginning to several altercations, she realized the father was the one who always started it. She also knew first hand how irritating Dr. Kurosaki could be and knew that most of the time his son was striking back out of self-defense. Sometimes Ichigo purposely inflicted the most damage possible. She hated to admit it, but a few of those instances made her want to yell thank you to the young man.

Ichigo yelled out in astonishment and pain when he unexpectedly found himself on his back looking at the ceiling. 'What just happened? How in the hell did she take me down to the floor?' he speculated while he scowled deeply at the dark haired, hazel eyed dynamo who had slammed his ass to the floor. He hated her. This woman had already become an intruder into his father's life now she was becoming one in his. If she had any idea in her head about becoming his new stepmother, she could forget it. He wanted her gone permanently. Since she would not leave at this very moment, he stood up and walked away.

"Where are you going?" his father demanded.

"I'm going to my room!" Ichigo yelled back over his shoulder. He slammed the door as if to make his point.

"That boy," Dr. Kurosaki grumbled, shaking his head.

"I'm sorry. I suppose I should leave. I've ruined dinner for everyone," Kimi said, moving toward the door.

"No! Miss Kimi, please stay," Yuzu requested. "Don't mind my brother. He's always grumpy like that."

"All right. If you really think it won't cause any more trouble," she acquiesced, taking Yuzu's hand when she offered it. What a sweet girl.

Karin was more reserved emotionally yet outspoken like her brother. However, she did not seem to have an issue with Kimi's presence like Ichigo did.

Kimi decided to enjoy her dinner with the family and get to know them a little bit more. She did not know she was taking Yuzu's place working in the clinic. She felt like fussing at the man for making his daughter work in the clinic since she was very young and sensitive, but she held her tongue because it was not her place. Karin loved sports, playing soccer mostly. Ichigo stayed busy doing…something.

"Dad, should I take Ichigo something to eat?" Yuzu inquired while they were cleaning the kitchen.

"Sure. Why not? I can't let the boy starve," her father offhandedly remarked.

"Well, I suppose I should leave. It's late and we both have a long day tomorrow. You're booked for the whole day," Kimi informed the doctor.

"I do believe I'm getting more patients in the office since you've come to work for me," he said, holding her arm with the lightest pressure as he led her to the door.

"Thank you, Yuzu for the lovely dinner. It was so nice meeting both of you girls," she told them while putting her shoes on.

"When can you come back?" Karin inquired.

Apparently that surprised her father as much as it did Kimi. She would gladly come back anytime because these two young girls needed a woman's influence in their lives. They had been stuck in the godforsaken testosterone zone by themselves for far too long.

"I have a game tomorrow night. Can you come? And make sure Dad gets there on time?" she asked, glaring at her father whose tanned cheeks swiftly filled with a pink coloring.

"Sure. I'd be happy to," Kimi answered with a smile that the dark headed girl easily returned.

"I'll cook dinner," Yuzu offered sounding thrilled over the prospect of having Kimi there again.

"Sounds good to me. Hopefully your brother can adjust to the idea," their father returned, opening the door for her.

Kimi did not expect him to walk her all the end of the sidewalk in front of their house. She was glad it was dark so he could not see the blush she knew was there due to her overly warm face. It felt like the end to a date.

"Well, thank you, Dr. –"

"Isshin. Call me, Isshin please," he requested, giving her a somewhat shy smile.

"Isshin," she repeated, feeling the warmth spread to her whole body. This was feeling more like a date all the time.

"Good night. Be careful walking home," he told her, reaching out to touch her cheek.

Kimi resisted the impulse to gasp from the unexpected touch but did back up a step to distance herself from him. Her pulse beat in her ears so loudly she could hear her own heart beating.

"Thank you for the lovely evening. I will see you in the morning," she said in breathy voice since it was hard for her to breathe suddenly. Bowing slightly, she smiled nervously and turned to walk away.

Kimi twisted a curl around her finger as she walked home. It had been so nice to have dinner with her boss's family tonight. It was so much better than being alone. She would have to watch her emotions around the handsome doctor. That son of his had already made it apparent that she was not welcome for any reason, not even a simple meal. Pure hell would ensue if she dared to think of having a relationship with her boss. What was she thinking? The prospect was pure insanity and should not even be considered. After the short walk home, she quickly dressed for bed. Falling asleep swiftly, her dreams were taken over by a certain ruggedly handsome, dark haired doctor.


	2. Getting Closer

Kimi arrived early for work to pull the patient's files for that day. She also set up a tray to bandage whatever wounds the doctor came in with today. The first patient arrived bringing a gift.

"Good morning, Mrs. Nakimura," she greeted the friendly old woman who handed her the bag of oranges.

"Oh, I'm so glad to see you here, my dear. I brought these for the doctor but you can have them. I picked them from the tree in my backyard. So you've lasted a whole month with Dr. Kurosaki. I'm amazed," Mrs. Nakimura commented good-naturedly smiling broadly.

Kimi was pretty amazed herself. It had not occurred to her that being here one month was something to celebrate. She certainly felt like she deserved a special acknowledgement for putting up with the overzealous doctor. After last night's dinner and Ichigo's tantrum, it appeared the son held strong potential for being a pain in the ass as well. At least the doctor was likable and endearing. The orange haired, bad-tempered kid was not quite so charming as his father. Of course to be perfectly honest, she had a bias toward Isshin anyway.

Kimi led Mrs. Nakimura to an examining room to get her ready for the doctor who would hopefully be in soon with only minor injuries. She immediately lost hope of the minor injuries when she heard glass breaking and shouts of curse words.

"What is that?" the pleasant little lady asked.

"The doctor and his son telling each other good morning," she replied calmly, shoving a thermometer in the woman's mouth. That would keep her quiet for three minutes. She hurried to get her other vitals done before the doctor arrived to be treated.

"Kimi!" Isshin yelled.

"I'll be right back. The doctor will be in to see you soon," she assured the woman ignoring her gaping face.

"Room two," she told Isshin, walking into the hallway. She bumped into a tall gray object. Looking up she saw it was topped with orange spikes. It was Ichigo in his school uniform sporting a wide gash on his cheek. "The old man got you today, huh?"

"Yeah," he snorted in disgust and aggravation.

"In you go," she said, pushing him into the room with his father. "I swear, sometimes I feel like beating the hell out of you two myself. Mrs. Nakimura is waiting for you in room one," she informed Dr. Kurosaki.

"I'll go on in there," he told her, standing up to be jerked back down.

"Not until you're cleaned up. Another black eye? How are you not blind?" she admonished him, getting the ice pack out of the cooler. She put it in his hands because she would have smashed it against his eye. Using a washcloth, she wiped the blood off of his face like a mother cleaning a dirty child.

It was Ichigo's turn to be examined. Kimi boldly edged apart the teen's knees so she could stand between his legs to get close enough to look at the wound on his face. The slash was deep but straight on each edge which was a good thing. "All right you, suck it up buttercup because you're about to get stitches with no anesthia."

"You're doing that on purpose aren't you?" Ichigo asked her, scowling deeply as blood ran down his face.

"No. By the way that cut is positioned there's a chance the anesthetic could seep into your ocular nerve and it could cause damage. I'm not risking it," she stated flatly. She used a peroxide soaked gauze pad to remove the blood from the edges of the cut before picking up a tube of something.

"What is that?" he inquired, leaning back while glaring at the tube suspiciously.

"It's medical grade glue. I'm going to glue you back together," she advised him.

"Seriously?"

"Seriously. Had you scared for a minute earlier didn't I?" she asked with a mischievous grin.

"No," he barked grouchily. She could just forget being cute and sweet to make him like her. It was not going to work. He crossed him arms, staring up at her face as she concentrated on applying the stuff to his wound.

Kimi chewed on her lower lip while deeply focused on pressing the edges of the gash together. She was glad the cut had not been jagged otherwise she would have had to stitch his face the old fashioned way. That would not have turned out well for either party involved.

"I'm going to tend to Mrs. Nakimura. You get to school as soon as you're done here," Isshin commanded his son.

Ichigo almost unleashed a smart aleck retort then he realized how close the woman's knees were to a very sensitive part of him. She had already knocked him to floor. It would not be past her to knee him in the crotch. He looked up at her face seeing that she was staring at the wall and seemed to be counting as her fingers lightly pressed into his face. When he moved his eyes, he wished he had kept looking at her face because her breasts were at his eye level since he was sitting in the chair. Well, this was suddenly a very awkward situation. He cleared his throat feeling blood rush in opposing directions for different reasons. His face warmed considerably as something grew between his legs making him wish she would step back from him. He could not deny she had a particular type of attractiveness if a man liked the bitchy nerdy type. She was somewhat pretty despite her overly curly hair and glasses. She could never compare with his beautiful mother.

"I know what you're doing," Ichigo muttered in an accusatory tone.

"Excuse me?" Kimi inquired, losing her count. Dammit. Now she would have to guess when the glue was set.

"I know you're trying to seduce my dad. You can try to lure him into a relationship but it won't work. He's still totally devoted to my mother. You could never replace her," he growled, gritting his teeth together.

"I'm here for a job. Not romance. You don't know anything, kid," she snarled back, carefully removing her fingers from his face. "You're done. Get out."

"I'm not a kid. I don't believe you. Whatever you're up to, I won't let it happen," he warned her, hovering over her intimidatingly.

"You're late for school. You should be going," she told him icily. She refused to argue with the petulant teenager.

Kimi stalked out of the room when he refused to move. How dare he accuse her of such a thing? All she came here to do was a job, not his father. So far she was extremely proud of the job she was doing. The office had been organized. More patients were coming in. She kept the doctor on a schedule which was a miracle onto itself. She went up front to see that another patient had arrived so she brought the man back to a room to get him ready to be seen by the doctor.

Kimi forced away the anger toward Ichigo so she could concentrate on her job. She had more important things to think about than an ill-tempered teen with a wrong idea built up in his head. There were patients to be treated and a rambunctious doctor to herd and keep on task.

...

* * *

"You're coming to my soccer game right?" Karin asked when her father and Kimi were locking up the clinic.

"Of course. Um…is there any way I can take a shower here? I brought extra clothes. I did not want to make Karin late for her game," Kimi explained when Isshin looked at her questioningly.

"Sure go ahead. The bathroom is at the end of the hall," he directed her, staying to talk with his daughter.

Kimi greeted Yuzu who left the dinner preparations to give her a quick hug. She really liked the sweet, affectionate girl. Taking off her coat as she walked down the hall, she slung it over her arm. A hot shower sounded like heaven right now. She closed the door and locked it before undressing. Turning the water completely on hot, she stood under the boiling stream allowing the heat to soak into her tired muscles. It would be preferable to go home, but she had promised to go to the soccer game which she knew was important to Karin. When the water began to cool, she hurriedly washed off the soap and rinsed her hair thoroughly. After dressing in jeans and a t-shirt, she was ready to go.

Kimi was checking her watch as she walked down the hall and bumped into something. She pretty much knew what awaited her when she looked up. Orange hair and a scowl met her gaze.

"So nice to see you again, Ichigo," she remarked without tempering her sarcasm.

"The feeling is mutual," he shot back caustically.

Kimi stepped to the side and walked past the annoyingly persistent and aggravating young man. She had to go make sure Isshin was ready so they would not be late. It appeared as if they were waiting on her when she walked outside to see them standing beside the car.

"Are you ready to go?" Isshin asked, smiling broadly at her. He had taken off his doctor's coat to reveal the horrid red and yellow Hawaiian shirt he was wearing.

Kimi groaned inwardly attempting to keep the distressed look off her face. She was not sure if the man was color blind or fashion impaired but either way it was disastrous. She smiled and nodded eagerly, hoping they were going to leave Ichigo.

"But Dad! What about brother?" Yuzu queried with sad eyes.

Oh, dammit!

Kimi had been lucky enough to sit beside Isshin in the front seat on the way to soccer field while the kids were crammed in the backseat together in the small car. Her luck ran out at the game when she landed a seat between Ichigo and his father on the bleachers. This was about to be the longest game ever. She hoped the boy would regard her with cold indifference like he usually did. When he scooted as far away from her as possible, she breathed an audible sigh of relief. Providence had not totally forsaken her. Now she could relax and pay attention to the action on the field.

Ichigo watched her with interest while maintaining and expression of bored apathy. Maybe she was telling the truth when she said she had no interest in his father. So far he had not seen any flirting or excessive physical contact between her and his father. She maintained her professionalism even when pushed to a point that would cause most women to explode with tears or anger. He still did not trust her, and he certainly was not going to like her for any reason.

Kimi was aware she was being observed closely but chose not to acknowledge it. She saw Karin going for the goal and stood up to cheer her on. Screaming her head off in excitement when the girl scored the game winning goal, she hugged the big man standing beside her in joyous elation. Her eyes met her boss's dark, depthless eyes, and she could feel herself blushing hotly. Her heart thumped against her ribs painfully when he did not let her go despite comprehending that she was enveloped in his arms.

"I-I'm sorry, sir. I didn't mean to…I was just happy…I'm sorry," she repeated, pulling away from him.

"It's all right," he responded, rubbing the back of his head self-consciously. "That was an incredible score."

Since that was the end of the game, Kimi used the opportunity to rush from the stands to congratulate Karin so she could escape the unbearable awkwardness of hugging her boss. She was startled when the girl gave her a brief hug in her euphoric victorious state.

"I think the girls really like her," Ichigo commented to his father in the stands as they watched.

"What do you think, son?" Isshin asked, looking straight ahead.

"Since when have you ever cared what I thought?"

"I've always cared what you thought. Why did you think I've chosen to stay alone all these years? I chose to raise you kids by myself so I would not be betraying your mother…or all of you."

It had been almost nine years since Masaki died. Isshin had never even gone on a date in all that time. He still cried at night sometimes while talking to her picture. It seemed like the pain would not go away for him and the gaping wound in his heart would not heal properly. Despite all of his foolishness, he worried about his children and wanted to be the best possible father.

"Dad, I – "

They were interrupted by the arrival of all the females who were chattering ecstatically at once. Ichigo shielded his ears with his hands from the noise. Isshin announced that he would be taking everyone out to dinner to celebrate. Kimi made excuses as to why she needed to go home saying that she would take a cab so they could go for the family celebration.

"Well, I think you're a part of the family now so you should come too," Isshin insisted.

"Please!" Yuzu and Karin begged in unison.

Ichigo stayed quiet with a grumpier expression than normal on his face. No surprise there. Kimi reluctantly accepted and off they went.

Isshin ordered sake for the two of them. Dinner was filled with lively conversation, except for Ichigo not offering a single word, and good food. There were many laughs and the grouchy one even allowed a smile to curl his lips a time or two.

By the end of the meal, the adults were plastered so Ichigo drove them home. He did not know where Kimi lived and neither his father nor her was in any shape to give him directions. There was no choice but to take her back to their house. He dragged their father in the house which was no easy task while his sister's helped Kimi stagger in the right direction by steering her into the house.

Once the adults were safely tucked away, Isshin in his bed and Kimi on the couch, all of the young people went to bed as well. It was quite difficult for them to get to sleep with the two drunks snoring at each end of the house making a cacophony of noise that would inhibit the most exhausted person from dozing. Eventually, everyone fell asleep.


	3. Closer Still

Kimi tried to sit up but it felt like her head weighed a thousand pounds. Opening her eyes, she stared at an unfamiliar ceiling.

"Where am I?" she asked herself.

"You're at my house," Ichigo informed her.

Kimi screamed and sprung upright. Her stomach churned and her head pounded so she carefully lowered herself back down to a laying down position. No more sake – ever. She rolled onto her side, clutching her stomach.

"Are you going to throw up?" Ichigo asked, getting up from the chair.

"I might if you keep talking to me," she warned him with heavy sarcasm.

"You are such a bitch," he grumbled, leaving the room.

"You bring out the best in me," she retorted, fighting the urge to vomit.

"Kimi!" Isshin bellowed, perky and happy as ever.

"Oh, god," she moaned, when he pulled her up from the couch to hug her.

Kimi really hated her boss right now. She pushed him away and ran for the bathroom to unload the contents of her stomach into the toilet. His heavy footsteps coming down the hall filled her ears before the bathroom door opened. She was helpless and trapped as she retched into the ceramic basin. This was so humiliating.

Isshin soaked a washcloth in cool water. Kneeling down beside her, he gathered her long hair and pulled it away from her neck. He felt her body stiffen momentarily then relax from the cool washcloth against her neck. Rubbing her back, he waited for the heaving to finally stop.

"Feel better?" he asked softly, wiping her face with the washcloth.

"No," she sobbed, tears running down her cheeks.

"Oh, baby," he murmured, helping her to her feet.

What did he say? Kimi still felt drunk all over again as her head spun. Alcohol was not her friend. She leaned forward, pressing her forehead against his strong, broad chest. At least she did not feel like throwing up, but weakness and dizziness had taken over. Her body was lifted and she was being carried somewhere.

"No more sake for you, little missy," Isshin informed her, opening the door to his bedroom.

Kimi thought she was being laid on a cloud when he put her down on his bed. 'I'm in his bed, I'm in his bed, OH MY GOD!' her brain screamed, fully coherent of her present position. 'Calm down stupid. It's not like he's lying next to you naked,' her rationale rebuked her. Having the conversation with herself locked somewhere deep in her psyche, she did not hear her boss talking to her.

"…not feeling well. Stay here and get some sleep."

"But I need to go to work," she protested, attempting to get up. That was so not happening; it could not be because this situation would be too mortifying.

"Not like that you don't," he admonished her gently, laying her back down and covering her body with a blanket.

Kimi held her breath when he kissed her cheek. His lips were soft and tender; the slight overgrowth of hair on his chin was silky against her skin. Getting drunk had put her in a precarious position of getting way too familiar with the boss.

"Just sleep. I did this for many years without you. I can handle it for a day," he assured her, tucking the blanket around her.

'Are you sure about that?' she wanted to ask. She felt too crappy to be snarky. Snuggling into the blanket and the marshmallow-like pillow, she allowed sleep to take her.

...

* * *

A sharp pain assaulted her arm like a needle being thrust into her. Kicking out in retaliation from whatever had stung her, Kimi's foot made contact with something heavy and solid. A soft 'oof' echoed through the room before a loud crash from her attacker being pushed into the dresser and knocking off several breakable items that shattered on the floor. She sat up and looked down at her arm to see a syringe hanging out of it. Damn, it was a needle. With a grunt she grabbed it and snatched it out.

"You're a lively one that's for sure," Isshin remarked, holding his aching belly as he made his way back to the bed. "It's a vitamin shot. I was worried when I found you still sleeping," he explained in response to the unspoken question in her eyes. He took the syringe and capped it before setting it on the bedside table.

"Are you all right?" Kimi inquired, reaching out to rub his belly as if he were a child with a boo-boo. She could feel hard muscle and hair beneath the red and white silk Hawaiian shirt covered in hibiscus flowers. How many of these damn things did he own?

"Sweetheart, stop petting me or we're going to have a whole new set of problems," he warned her with a smile on his face.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she apologized, her face heating up until it matched the red flowers on his shirt. If stupid was a disease, she had it and she had it _bad_. "I should go home."

"No. I want you to stay. I can tell you haven't been taking care of yourself. You're exhausted, dehydrated, and malnourished. That's why the alcohol effected you so adversely. Why didn't you tell me how hard things are for you?" he asked, pushing her hair out of her face.

"Because I have too much pride and I'm stubborn. Besides, you're my boss, not my caretaker. I'm a grown woman. I should be able to handle things on my own," she stated obstinately, lowering her eyes to stare at the floor.

"I was thinking I was more than your boss. I thought I was your friend," Isshin stated sadly, getting up to leave.

Kimi grabbed his hand. Her eyes met his dark ones holding them determinedly. "Tell me about your wife and why you won't let go and I'll tell you about me."

"Kimi, I –"

"That's the deal, Isshin. If I tell you my deepest truths you have to tell me yours. There's something wrong if you can't move past a death that occurred nine years ago," she murmured, moving over so he could sit down beside her.

"You're right. Time stopped for me on that day." He stared at the wall ahead of him with a frown on his face.

This was the first time she had seen him so grim and sorrowful. Apparently, he used all of the absurdity and goofiness to cover the emotional pain.

"But it didn't. Time is still going. You're the one who stopped," she corrected him. Time does not heal all wounds because it had not healed his. "I'll help you start the clock again."

Isshin smiled at her, taking her hand into his. He started the story from the first time he saw Masaki. He explained how he was sitting outside under a tree with some friends after a university class. A smile tugged at the corners of his lips when he recounted how she had looked at him with her big brown eyes then commented how cool he looked smoking his cigarette. That compliment gave him the courage to ask the beautiful Masaki out on a date. He progressed to regale Kimi with stories of their courtship; most were funny and a few were exceedingly romantic. Before talking about the wedding ceremony and the births of the children, he moved off the bed to retrieve photo albums from the living room to provide visual aids for the events.

"Here," he said, handing her a big bottle of water he had brought with him. "You need to drink this. I won't fuss too much about you not having eaten all day, but you need the water."

Kimi got onto her knees, leaning on his broad to shoulder to look at the photos as he talked. Her attention was completely on his words and the tons of pictures in front of her. Masaki was indeed a gorgeous woman with a kind, gentle expression always in her eyes. The 'aww-ing' began when the baby pictures came out. Ichigo was so cute and sweet once upon a time. She could barely wait to tell him she had seen pictures of him naked. That would go over fabulously with the orange haired teen already full of angst and hatred for her. She could listen to Isshin talk all night. Not only did she like the deep smooth timbre of his voice, she delighted in hearing the joy in it when he talked about his family. She wondered if the kids knew just how proud their father truly was of them.

"Are you tired?" Isshin asked when he saw her yawn.

"A little, but I'm enjoying listening to you. Please continue," she begged, pulling out some of the loose pictures to look at them. More baby pictures. One was of Masaki holding Ichigo when he was about two. They were both laughing so heartily their eyes were mere slits. They were such a happy family once. Her fingers touched the baby's face in the photograph before her eyes moved to the lovely Masaki. "Isshin…what happened to her?"

"It was a bad accident. She was killed protecting Ichigo," he said, his jaw tightening as he stared into nothing but a memory.

Kimi could see the muscles working in his jaw as he clenched and unclenched his teeth. She did not ask for details since he did not offer them. What did they matter anyway? His beautiful Masaki had died and that was all she needed to know. She leaned forward, pressing her lips against his jaw. The silky black facial hair tickled her lips. Tears welled in her eyes when she saw the ones trickling down his face.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered, putting her arms around his neck. She felt his body shudder but he never made a sound except for the occasional sniff while he cried. Her tears fell along with his as if she could help him grieve and cry out his pain.

"All right, little missy, it's your turn," Isshin said, swiping at his eyes and turning to look at her.

"Why don't we get some sleep? I'll tell you my story tomorrow. It is far less heartwarming and quite boring really. I'm just struggling right now to pay the bills and keep a roof over my head. That's not so unusual. Many people are doing that," she remarked off handedly, scooting off the bed. She gasped when his hand reached out to take hers.

"Where are you going?" he asked, his eyes meeting hers and holding them captive.

"I…uh…well, um, I was going to the couch," she mumbled, pointing toward the door as if he did not know where the couch was located.

"Stay."

That one word, almost whispered, was like a bomb going off in her brain. Rational thought fled as the slight throatiness of his voice reverberated across her nerves. That sound had relayed a _need_, not just a want. It was a terrible idea to stay because she knew what would happen. He was not ready for that yet and neither was she. With a compassionate smile, she tenderly peeled his fingers from her hand.

"Not tonight. Good night, sir," she murmured hearing the hoarseness of desire in her own voice.

Kimi pulled the door closed behind her without looking back. If she looked back and saw that grief-stricken expression on his face, her resolve would be broken and she would be back in his bed and in his arms. The wound on his heart had been ripped open and was bleeding profusely. She could not comfort him because it was imperative he feel the pain and work through it to finally get over it for good. This process would probably have to occur several more times but tonight was a good start.

In the living room, Kimi fell to her knees shedding quiet tears of anguish for herself. She had lied to Isshin in the fact that her story was mundane and uninteresting. Her story was the thing movies were made of filled with sex, lies, intrigue, and misery for all – especially her. She had learned her husband was leading a double life. He had a whole family in a different city. When confronted with her discovery, he did not bother denying it. Instead he callously told her he had no choice but to find another wife so he could have a family. She had found out she was barren on their fifth anniversary after trying and failing to get pregnant many times. Without her, he had everything he had ever wanted: a gorgeous fertile wife who had borne him a son and they had another on the way. Devastation could not even begin to describe the condition of her mind and emotions upon his heartless admissions.

Kimi flinched when she felt a pair of strong hands on her shoulders. She tried to pull away, but he would not let her go. Her body was fully enveloped by his arms as he wrapped them around her shoulders and across her chest while he knelt behind her.

"Tell me," Isshin whispered in her ear.

Through her tears, Kimi poured out the whole story to him. By the end, she was leaning against his wide, powerful chest drawing in short shallow breaths as if she had been running. She had been running from her past. Like him, she had been forced to face it tonight. It hurt like hell reliving those old, painful memories that had been pushed to the far corners of their minds. Her eyes slowly blinked as drowsiness settled over her. Her body was being rocked by him, soothing her and sending her off into dreamland.

Picking her up, Isshin carried her to his bed. He wanted her to sleep in his bed tonight so she could get a really good night's sleep. She had been dealing with her pain all alone for five years. At least he had his children to comfort him. She had no one and had been left with a mountain of debt from that asshole husband, now ex-husband, of hers. If he ever finds out the identity of her ex-husband, he planned make that man regret the day he was born.


	4. When Tempers Flare

"What the hell is this?" Ichigo demanded scowling furiously.

Isshin stared back at the intimidating youth while pulling Kimi against him protectively. The way the boy was glowering at her, he would not be surprised if Ichigo attacked her. They had walked out of his bedroom together at dawn in hopes of not alerting the children. Nothing had happened except for sleeping, but he seriously doubted his irate teenage son would believe that. He had been a teenager once and he knew what was on his mind then so he really could not blame his son for being skeptical.

"It's nothing, son. Why are you up so early?" Isshin questioned him testily, noticing the boy was dressed in the clothes he wore yesterday. "Where have you been all night?"

"It's none of your business," he growled, his death glare never wavering from the woman in his father's arms.

"If that's the case, then what I do is none of your business. Why don't you just go to your room and calm down?" his father suggested, attempting to move past him.

Ichigo lashed out, punching his father in the jaw. Allowing his anger to overtake him which made rational thought flee, he grabbed Kimi by the hair. He had reached his limit with this interfering bitch and seeing that she had seduced his father, he refused to take anymore. She had to go – NOW.

Kimi screamed as he pulled her to the door by her hair. Grabbing his wrist, she twisted it until he let her hair go. She kicked him across the back of his knees to bring him to the floor. Another scream was wrenched from her when his arm came across her chest to drive her to the floor in front of him. She kicked upward contacting the side of his head.

'Those damn legs of hers! Fucking mule,' he thought to himself, wrapping his arm around her legs to prevent her from kicking him again. Before he could seize her hands, she thrust up the heel of her hand to smack him in the nose.

"OW! DAMMIT!" he hollered, releasing her and covering his bloody nose. He tentatively touched it checking for damage, but it was not broken.

"STOP IT!" Isshin bellowed so loudly the windows rattled in their panes.

Yuzu and Karin appeared from their bedrooms shaken and fearful from all of the noise. It was even more terrifying for them to find their brother down on his knees with a bloody nose and Kimi on the floor in front of him drawing in wheezing gasps of air. They hugged each other for comfort when they looked at their red-faced father standing over the two people on the floor. They had seen their father angry on exceptionally rare occasions and each time it had been frightening. This time was no exception.

"Ichigo, get up and go to your room," Isshin snarled through his gritted teeth.

Kimi was afraid he was about to kill his son by the dark and irrational expression in his eyes. There was no thought-only overwhelming emotion and that emotion was unrelenting fury. She was about to do something she swore she would never do in her life. She had not even done this to her ex-husband when she learned of his betrayal. Getting up on her knees, she moved to Isshin, putting her arms around his legs. Putting aside her pride, she began to plead with him.

"Please, stop this. You've got to calm down. He's only protecting the memory of his mother. Don't be angry with him," Kimi implored him, feeling his large heavy hand on her head.

"What? What are you doing?" Ichigo asked, receiving a low shush in return from her.

His wide, shocked eyes fastened to her face as she continued to hold on to his father so the man would not attack him. Why did she care? After the numerous rude remarks and hurting her just now, why wasn't she cheering on his father to beat the hell out of him? Getting to his feet, he decided it would be best to take his father's advice and go to his room.

"Kimi, get up," Isshin said in a quiet, gentle voice.

He was afraid he would have seriously injured his own son if she had not brought him back to his right mind. He loved his son but it was just plain wrong to attack a woman. There was no way he could call her a defenseless woman, but the boy still had no right to attack her even if it was because of his mother. Had him clinging to Masaki so long caused the children to do it as well, especially Ichigo? The boy was the only man in the world who had loved that woman more than him. How could he not see his son's pain all these years?

"Isshin, I should leave now. Since it is Saturday I won't see you again until work on Monday," Kimi told him, standing up to walk away. "I think it might be best if I find another job."

"No. Kimi, wait…" He put his hand on her shoulder to halt her departure. "If you get another job, let be because of our relationship…because I want to be with you."

Kimi's head snapped up not believing what she had just heard. Was that man thinking at all? "Are you sure about this? Have you even considered everything? Why don't you just take the rest of the weekend to think," she suggested, grabbing her purse and leaving.

Kimi needed time to think as well.

~\..'../~

* * *

Kimi disregarded the phone when it rang Sunday afternoon. The third time it rang, she picked it up, staring at Isshin's name flashing on the caller ID. Sighing loudly, she pressed ignore. She did not like avoiding him, but she still had things to figure out. Talking to him would only confuse her more. She was definitely interested in him, but she did not know if she should pursue him. Would a relationship with him be worth causing a rift in his family? The girls would probably be tolerant of her presence in their lives but there was no way in hell the orange haired devil would accept her. He had already made that abundantly clear especially after his violent reaction yesterday. Did she really want to be part of such a dysfunctional, fractured family? As insane and self-defeating as it sounded, yes she did. She loved the girls already and enjoyed being with them. Isshin was obviously a man who knew how to love and love deeply. He just had a problem letting go.

"…_because I want to be with you,"_ his voice resonated in her head. She wanted to scream from hearing his voice saying the statement over and over because it ripped apart her heart.

Kimi regretted telling him about her past; that left her heart open to him. They both had revealed too much and exposed their most fragile wounds too soon. It had been a mistake on both of their parts. She did not want to stop working for the doctor because he definitely needed her there. Not only did he need her for all of the paperwork, he needed someone to bandage his wounds. His emotional wounds had become their breaking point. She should have stayed away before it came to that.

There was a knock on her door. She chose not to answer the door because she was too busy wallowing in self-pity and emotional chaos. The knock came again, louder and more insistent.

"I'm coming dammit!" she yelled at the irritatingly persistent visitor who was most likely a salesman anyway. She would swiftly dispatch them then go proceed with her practice of indulging shamelessly in her misery.

"Whatever you're selling I'm not –" The words died on her tongue when a young man with orange hair filled her vision. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

"Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?" he retorted in typical form.

"No. But I've kissed your father with it," she snapped in return. Depression had driven her insane apparently.

Ichigo pressed his lips into a thin line willing himself not to kill the mouthy woman who looked like pure hell. He wondered if she had been to sleep at all since she left their house in the gray dawn of Saturday morning. The dark circles under eyes that resembled the beginning of black eyes hinted that she had not. Her hair was a hopeless rat's nest from not brushing it. His guilt mounted from his overreaction on that day. His father had locked himself in his room and refused to come out even when Yuzu cried for him. Something was terribly wrong and it was all his fault. He hated that. It had always been his mission in life to protect the ones he loved, not to hurt them. In carrying out that task, he had gotten a little sidetracked and taken the wrong path to do so. He had hurt his father greatly, and he had to make things right. Even if it meant swallowing his pride to apologize to _her_, he would do so for his father.

"What do you want, Mr. Kurosaki?" Kimi queried formally, not in the mood for company - particularly not his.

"I-I w-want t-to…" he stuttered self-consciously.

"Would you please get on it with it?" she crudely demanded.

"I'm trying to apologize, you fucking bitch!" he yelled, immediately losing his temper. She had that effect on him. He could not help it any more than he could help breathing.

"Nice," she muttered, rolling her eyes. "I feel so much better now."

Ichigo put up his arm, preventing her from slamming the door in his face. He pushed her back, stepping inside of her shoe box sized apartment.

The room suddenly felt smaller as the broad-shouldered almost man forced his way into the room and slammed the door behind him. Kimi stumbled back in astonishment, bracing herself for the painful meeting with the floor. She was stunned when the pain came from strong fingers biting into the flesh of her upper arms. Her perplexed eyes met the angry brown ones of Ichigo who had caught her and was keeping her from the hard landing.

"I'm sorry," he apologized in a soft voice, his eyes remaining locked on her golden green ones. He righted her on her feet and let her go. He slid his hand through his spiky hair not wanting to go on but he knew he had to. "My father needs you. I want you to come to the house to talk to him."

"No," she answered obstinately, turning her back to him. "Please close the door on your way out, and don't allow it to hit you in the ass."

"What?" he asked in confusion, watching her walk away. "Hey!"

Kimi flopped down on her bed, screaming when the young man entered her room. "Get out!" she shrieked angrily.

"No! Not until you agree to come see my father," he said stubbornly, refusing to leave her bedroom. Despite his rising embarrassment and her escalating anger, he crossed his arms and stayed put.

"Go away, Ichigo before I call the police," she warned him, grabbing her cell phone.

"Call them. I'll tell them you lured me here then tried to take advantage me. Dirty old woman," he stated hatefully with a sneer.

"Mean little bastard," she countered, sighing with exasperation. "You wouldn't dare."

"Try me," he threatened, sitting down on the bed beside her and taking his phone out of his pocket.

"You fu-"

"Ah ah ah," he admonished, wagging his finger in her face. "You shouldn't say such things in front of a child."

"You're nearly eighteen. You're hardly a child," she snapped, turning her back to him.

"Kimi, please, come see my dad," he implored her.

Kimi could feel her resolve breaking from the desperation in his voice. By the time he was finished explaining that his father refused to leave his room for anything and refused to talk to them, she was done for. She moved off the bed and began taking off her shirt.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Ichigo stammered, hopping off the bed and backing to the door.

"I'm coming with you. I need to get a shower. Wanna watch?" she asked suggestively, taking off her shirt with her back to him. It surprised her when he did not move. "Who's being the pervert now?"

"Ah…um…I-I, uh, I will be in the living room waiting," he faltered, turning and actually running from the room.

Kimi giggled, shaking her head. She never would have guessed the thing to strike fear into his heart would be a naked woman.


	5. The Beginning of Something Good

"Just so you're clear on this, I'm doing this for your father, not for you," Kimi said as he opened the door for her to walk into his house.

"I understand," Ichigo replied, mentally bracing himself for what he was about to say. "Thank you."

They walked to Isshin's bedroom door and Kimi softly knocked. After waiting a minute that seemed to take forever to tick by, she knocked again. Pressing her ear to the door, she did not hear any movement inside.

"I think he's asleep," Yuzu said, smiling shyly when both of them flinched from her unexpected appearance.

"Is there an extra key somewhere?" Kimi asked, looking between her and her brother.

"No. But I have an idea," Ichigo said, leaving them to stare at each other questioningly. He returned with a screwdriver and proceeded to remove the doorknob. Pushing the door open with a self-satisfied smirk on his face, he waved his hand with a flourish for her to go in. "It would be best if you leave the door open anyway."

Kimi purposely overlooked the remark, going to the bed. She stared at Isshin's still form wondering if she should return the favor with the shot. Deciding retaliation was not in anyone's best interests right now, she sat down on the bed beside him. When he did not move or respond in any way, she knew he was awake.

"Why did you ignore the knocking?" she asked softly, shrieking in surprise when she was knocked off the bed to the floor.

Isshin had responded quite actively when he heard her voice. He had turned over so quickly he accidently pushed her off the bed. Leaning over the side of the bed to look at her, he could not help but smile when he saw her propped up on one hip rubbing her sore butt cheek. She looked quite pretty with a soft pink blush tinting her cheeks.

"I didn't know it was you. I just needed time to think. You're not the only one who needs to exercise that option," he stated bluntly, reaching down for her hand to pull her up.

"But you were ignoring your kids and had locked yourself in here. They were worried. Ichigo was so upset he came to get me," she told him to give him an explanation for her presence. With his help, she stood up then sat back down on the bed.

"They lock themselves in their rooms and pout all the time. Why can't I?" he questioned with uncharacteristic acerbity.

"Not having children, I wouldn't know," she murmured, smiling feebly when he turned his head to look at her.

"Sorry. I wasn't thinking." He closed his eyes, laying his forearm across his forehead. He just wanted the world to go away so he could think. That might help clear up the confusion, but he was not sure.

Kimi stayed quiet thinking it was best she did not say anything at all at this moment. They sat in an uncomfortable silence, neither one knowing what to say.

"So are you about to come out of exile to be with your children? You shouldn't make them worry," she scolded him.

"Yeah, I know." He sat up on his elbows giving her a small smile. It was not one of his usual charming, ear to ear grins but it would do.

"Dinner will be ready soon," Yuzu announced from the door.

"I'll fix this doorknob too," Ichigo said, kneeling down in front of the door.

"I'll go help Yuzu. You get a shower," she ordered the man gently before getting up and leaving the room.

When she was gone and it was just the two of them, Isshin looked at his always quiet, sulky son. "Did you really go get her?"

"Yes."

"Is it possible you're starting to like her and trust her?"

"No."

Okay so he was pushing it, but it never hurts to be optimistic. With a smile, Isshin got up from the bed. He gave his son an enthusiastic noogie which he knew the boy dearly hated. Despite Ichigo's loud protests and a few choice words, he could see the smile his son was fighting not to show. Maybe that new assistant was good for more than healing physical wounds, she seemed to work miracles with emotional ones as well.

...

* * *

"Where's Karin?" Kimi asked as she set the table while Yuzu put the finishing touches on dinner.

"She's at the park playing soccer with friends," she answered politely. "She will be home for dinner. She always is. She does not miss many meals."

Kimi smiled. As active as Karin stayed, of course the girl had to eat a lot. She looked at Yuzu who was busy stirring and fussing over dinner as usual. She would make some man a very good wife one of these days, preferably far, far in the future. How would Isshin handle that? Oh, dear, the emotional impact on that man could not even be imagined. What had he planned to do once the kids were gone? They were his reason for living and once they left the nest and were out on their own how would he cope? She did not even want to consider how it would affect him.

"I'm starving! It smells great, Yuzu," Isshin exclaimed enthusiastically when he walked into the kitchen. "Hey, Kimi, want a little sake before dinner?"

"NO!" she and Ichigo exclaimed in unison.

They both had recalled the horrible aftermath from the last time. Giving each other a shy smile for agreeing on something, Isshin was quick to pick up on the like-mindedness between the two people and the awkwardness it had caused. Far be it from him to not make a comment to embarrass them both.

"Wow! You two finally agreed on something. It must be the end of the world as we know it. Why don't you kiss and be friends?" he suggested, his eyes twinkling as their faces flooded with color.

"But Dad, wouldn't you be jealous? You're the one who likes her," Ichigo retorted swiftly.

Isshin's fist shot out toward his son's face, and Ichigo expertly dodged it. Well, things appeared to be back to normal.

...

* * *

Kimi sat beside Isshin on the couch in silence and darkness. It was a little silly that they were sitting there like two love-struck kids too afraid to make a move, but it was nice to be alone together. She could not stop the smile from curling her lips when his hand covered hers to hold it firmly yet tenderly. Scooting closer, she leaned her head on his shoulder. It did not take words for them to know what the other was thinking at this moment. They were both afraid yet eager to move away from their painful pasts and heartbreak to pursue a future together.

Kimi sat up when he shifted to put his arm around her and pull her close. She resisted the impulse to giggle because she felt as inept and bashful as she did when she was sixteen and on a date with her first boyfriend. They were grown-ups for pete's sake and in their late thirties. Apparently being ill at ease in a new relationship knows no age limit. She lay her head against his heart taking comfort in the sound of its steady beating even if it was at a slightly faster than normal pace.

"There's no reason for you to stop working for me. I don't know what I would do without you. You've been an amazing assistant the short time you've been here," Isshin said, nuzzling his face into her soft hair. Inhaling deeply, he savored the scent of green apple wafting from the silky strands. 'I could fall so hard for this woman,' he thought to himself with a content grin. The last time he felt like this was the first time he had seen his precious Masaki. He loved her, he always would, but he could no longer act as if she were coming back to him. Him of all people understood that death was a permanent condition no one could recover from, however, it had made the pain easier to bear but harder to let go by convincing himself otherwise.

Kimi sat up to look at him. There was just enough moonlight filling the room that they could see each other. They were bathed in a bluish white glow from the moon that gave everything, including them, a surreal and ethereal appearance. Her hand lay against his rugged, angular jaw that was in direct contrast to the soft overgrowth of beard beneath her fingers. Her eyes held his that reflected the moonlight in two shiny white dots. She held her breath when he bent toward her to press his lips to hers for a short, innocent kiss that made her heart speed up and her head feel light.

Nearly nine years without touching a woman had made him shy and apprehensive. Isshin was fighting back the niggling guilt that he was cheating on his wife. He reminded himself that as much as he loved her, even she would not want him to be alone and miserable for the rest of his life. He would never forget her, and Kimi herself was aware that she could not replace Masaki. Replacement was never the intention. Only fulfilling the consuming, empty need left behind from her death was the purpose. The hole within him that desired to be filled with love from a living, breathing woman who could hug and kiss him could no longer be ignored. The love of another woman could never supersede the once in a lifetime romance he and Masaki had shared, but it could heal his broken heart.

Kimi curled her fingers into the soft cotton of his plain white t-shirt, holding his intense gaze. She wondered what he was thinking because he appeared to be enduring some kind of internal battle of emotions. Her hand moved to slide through his slightly spikey coal black hair delighting in its silky smoothness.

"I should go," she whispered, snapping him out of his mental war with himself.

"No. Not yet," he murmured, cradling the back of her head with his huge hand.

Kimi had always noticed for a big with man with sometimes violent tendencies (toward his son anyway), he was always so gentle and careful with his patients. It made her pulse race and her body heat up with him touching her like that now. She felt protected the way he was holding her with one arm firmly enclosing her waist and his hand on the back of her head to support her while he scrutinized her thoroughly yet affectionately. She had seen that same need to protect and keep loved ones secure in his son.

Forgiving Ichigo would be easy because she knew he was only defending his family particularly his father who he knew would be vulnerable to a wicked woman's wiles. Although Isshin was definitely no fool, emotional hurts can sometimes make a person weak and not see someone for who they really are particularly if that person is harboring malicious intentions. Some women definitely would have selfish goals in mind for a man who would be such a great catch. A single, handsome, successful doctor would be a fantastic score for any gold digger. So what if he had three kids? One was on the verge of manhood and would be leaving home soon anyway. The other two would not be a problem since Yuzu was so sweet and compliant she could be the maid and cook, and Karin stayed busy with some kind of activity anyway so she would not be underfoot. This family would have been ripe for the picking for some self-centered, mean woman with evil intents and vain designs to make a better life for herself while destroying theirs. Ichigo's vigilant and sometimes vicious means to shield his family from such a beast were understandable. It seems he finally understood that Kimi was not such a creature and had never intended this from the start.

Love happens in the most unexpected places and sometimes between the unlikeliest of people. Two wounded, lonely hearts had found each other through some trick of fate or sheer luck and decided to take another chance on love.

"Kimi, can I – " Isshin stopped talking, his eyes moving from hers to her lips. Rather than ask permission, he just kissed her.

Kimi slid her arms around his neck pulling her body close to his when the kiss progressed beyond the tentative, experimental stage. She thought her very bones were melting as his soft lips moved across hers that yielded to him completely. Her lips parted as an invitation for more which he swiftly accepted by gradually sliding his tongue into her mouth. She sighed into his mouth, pressing her body tighter against his. A long dead craving grew deep within her making her moan plaintively as the man holding her stroked her tongue with his, urging her to play a love game. She tore her lips from his to issue a soft yelp of surprise when he drew her into his lap to straddle his hips.

"We should stop," she gasped, her breath ragged and her voice hoarse from desire.

"I know," he agreed, holding her thighs and pushing the rigid proof of his need against her.

"I should go home," she whispered, pressing her lips to his for a rough, pleading kiss.

"Yes, you should," he concurred, pulling her lips back to his for another needful kiss.

The sound of a throat being cleared had the same effect of dampening their internal fire that dumping a bucketful of water would have on two cats in heat. The fact that Isshin jumped to his feet and unceremoniously dumped Kimi on the floor also worked wonders on the killing the mood; chiefly for her since she was the one with a sore butt for the second time in one day compliments of the man standing above her.

"Oh, sweetheart, I'm sorry," Isshin gushed, reaching down to pick her up.

"Uh, just when I thought you two couldn't get any sappier," Ichigo balked, shielding his face as he walked past them. "It's so gross, by the way."

"Hey, where have you been?" his father asked, ignoring the last comment. It was the middle of the night and the boy was roaming in from who knows where.

"Out," he responded vaguely.

"I should …" Isshin pointed toward the hall that his son had just disappeared down and she understood.

"Yes, you should," she responded with a smile. She stood on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek but he still had to bend down to meet her lips with his face. She chuckled when he stole one last fleeting kiss from her lips before going after his son.

Kimi let herself out to walk home. The whole way there she felt as if she were walking above the sidewalk instead of on it. She did not bother to chastise herself for indulging in the juvenile, immature feeling of being 'in love.' She deserved to feel this way after many years of heartache. So did Isshin.


	6. Man of Ice and Man of Fire

Isshin was standing beside Kimi at the front desk getting her opinion about a patient's symptoms when _**he**_ walked in. Kimi felt Isshin's body tense and wondered why his arm went around her protectively. She looked up from the folder to see a man with white hair and narrow deep blue eyes the color of a summer sky walking toward them. Apparently her boss knew this man and was not happy to see him which was evidenced by the deep scowl on his face. Immediately she could see where Ichigo gets his intense expressions from.

"What do you want Ishida?" he demanded, hugging Kimi to his side.

Kimi held the folder in her hands wondering if she should hide her face with it. The man standing in front of her was staring at her stridently as if he wanted to make her head explode and could make it happen with the sheer intensity of his gaze. What was it about her that made certain men do that? When his gaze moved to the man standing beside her, she breathed an audible sigh of relief.

"I've come to invite you to the yearly fundraiser at the hospital. It's a Christmas ball this year. I trust you will be bringing a date," he said, his dark blue eyes moving back to her face. "She's pretty. She's yours I see."

"Excuse me, I don't recall being a piece of property up for sale or for grabs," she rejoined, feeling Isshin's fingers digging into her waist. She elbowed him gently so he would relax his hold a bit.

"Does that mean you are available? I would be pleased if you would be my –" His gaze did not waver from Kimi despite being interrupted.

"No, it does not, and no, she will not," Isshin answered abruptly.

"Can we at least attend? It would be great to support the hospital that you refer your patients to," she said, reaching out for the man's card when he offered it. She looked at the card: Ryūken Ishida, founder and CEO of Karakura Hospital.

"Isn't sending him my patients enough support?" he asked, slowly retracting his hand from her so he would not hold her so tightly.

"Isshin…" She paused briefly, tapping her chin with the card. "Maybe you two could come to some kind of agreement, a partnership, that would be mutually beneficial for the both of you and increase the quality of care for your patients as well as the profitability."

Both men gaped at her with their mouths wide open. Ryūken recovered first with a blush across his ivory colored cheeks. Obviously such a reaction had been beneath him. He seemed to be overly delicate and snotty. It was also obvious that he and Isshin had a past together and not a very good one. Maybe they had been rivals in medical school despite their evidently divergent paths; one in medical business management and the other on the opposite side in patient care management. Or perhaps, they had been rivals for the beautiful Masaki.

"Kimi, Kimi!" Isshin exclaimed, shaking her slightly. "Good lord woman, where were you? What were you thinking about?"

"Uh…um…nothing?" she asked more than stated.

Her imagination had ran away and was forming a whole soap opera around the thought of these two as early twenty something's vying for the attention and love of one woman. Judging by the way things were going presently, history might try to repeat itself. Not if she could help it. She was far too interested in the warm, caring dark haired doctor to be curious about the frigid, decorous, and exceedingly uptight man in front of her. He looked like a human embodiment of winter itself with the white hair and frostily intense dark blue eyes.

"Why don't you come by my office at eleven tomorrow? We'll talk about this partnership. I find it a fascinating idea," Ryūken said, his wintery eyes flickering to the doctor beside her. "I'm sure you won't mind. She is looking out for your best interests after all."

Isshin did not say anything. He allowed his hand to loosely and possessively rest on her hip. A smirk met his lips when his rival took note of where his hand lay on her body. He returned the slight bow of the head from his longtime adversary who issued his own challenging sneer.

A gauntlet had been thrown. She would be the prize in the game that had just begun. Ryūken knew he was already at a distinct disadvantage. He was stubborn and conceited enough not to care. He had already been beaten once by this man and would welcome another contest. This time he would not bow out gracefully and step out of the way.

"Good day, Miss…" Ryūken trailed off waiting for her to supply her name.

"Kimi Yakuro," she replied, providing him with the information he was seeking. She took the hand that was offered to her and felt silly for being shocked at finding the skin was warm and supple instead of frozen solid and inflexible to the touch.

"Well, Ms. Yakuro, I look forward to seeing you in my office tomorrow. The meeting will most likely extend through lunch so I will be taking you out," he informed Isshin more so than her.

"Is that okay? Will you need me here?" she asked, watching the other man's white eyebrows draw together with irritation. She turned her head quickly to look at Isshin before she smiled from Ryūken's display of annoyance.

Isshin smiled at her resisting the temptation to kiss her. It made him happy to know she was not oblivious to the unspoken challenge between the two men. He knew she was intelligent and not just another pretty face.

"I'll be fine. It's just for a few hours. I'll do anything to help take better care of my patients," he said, turning his eyes to the other man. An obvious darkness crept into his eyes as he added, "I'm not too concerned about making a profit from my patients but I am interested in doing anything I can to make sure they get the best care possible."

"I agree," Ryūken returned, holding the glare from the intense dark eyes. He even managed to return a smile. "Good-bye."

Kimi did not realize she was holding her breath until she released it in a noisy gush when the white haired man walked out of the door. She looked up at Isshin whose face had taken on a hard, tense expression; not necessarily anger but he was without a doubt less than happy.

"What was that?" she asked, nudging him with her elbow.

"I'll tell you sometime but not right now," he replied, kissing her forehead. He stepped away from her as his sweetest patient with the biggest mouth walked in.

"Hello, Mrs. Nakimura," Kimi greeted the woman who was carrying another bag of oranges.

Mrs. Nakimura was a dear old thing but also the town gossip. She gave Kimi a sly smile as she signed in and handed over her monthly gift. "Hello, dear. How are you? You look happier than usual. Is there any certain reason for that?" she inquired with evident nosiness. Her light blue gray eyes shifted to the handsome doctor who scratched the back of his head as he took the file his pretty assistant shoved in his hands. She smiled knowingly as the man swiftly fled from her piercing perusal. "Have you kissed him yet, dear?"

"Mrs. Nakimura," Kimi sighed with agitation, wishing she could stop the heat from flooding to her cheeks. "I haven't the faintest idea what you are talking about."

"Sure you don't, dear. Just be sure you send me an invitation to the wedding," the little old woman whispered loudly in a stage whisper while patting Kimi's hand.

Kimi could not stop the wide grin from nearly splitting her face in half. She led Mrs. Nakimura to a room where Dr. Kurosaki was already waiting on them. The examination was conducted in silence with no one saying a word. Isshin was just about to give the woman her monthly injection of cortisone for her aching knee that plagued her when she spoke up.

"So, Kimi are you too old to have children?" she queried, which made Isshin flinch and roll away from her on his chair.

"Mrs. Nakimura, you must not say such things when I'm about to give you your shot," he admonished her, rolling back toward her.

"No, ma'am. But I was told many years ago that I can't have children," she answered the little old lady who gave a snort of derision.

"Oh, doctor's don't know everything," she muttered, ignoring the fact that her doctor was about to puncture the cartilage of her knee with a really big needle.

"Mrs. Nakimura, please," he begged, once again hesitating before giving her the shot.

"All right, all right," she acquiesced, gritting her teeth while he slipped the needle into her skin.

Kimi held her hand, patting it gently as the tiny woman closed her eyes and clenched her teeth against the pain. Although it hurt terribly, they all knew she would feel better later as the medicine soothed the constant ache of the joint.

"There we go. All done," Kimi said when Isshin removed the needle. She was a little concerned by how pale he had suddenly become. Her eyes trailed after him as he wrote a few things in the chart and left the room. After seeing Mrs. Nakimura out and checking for the arrival of the next patient, she went to look for him.

Kimi found him in one of the other exam rooms sitting in a chair with his head in his hands. She put her hand on his shoulder, gasping when he turned and grabbed her tightly. Her hands gently stroked his head as he buried his face in her belly. She was not sure what was wrong but would allow him the time to tell her on his own when he was ready to talk.

"I'm afraid," he told her to answer the unspoken question.

"You don't think I am?" she asked gently, raising his chin to look at his face.

"Of course you are," he murmured, standing up but keeping his hands on her waist.

"Don't worry about Mrs. Nakimura. She seemed to be happy for us anyway. Besides, people will find out soon enough right?"

"Right," he agreed, kissing her briefly.

Kimi went up front to start gathering information for her meeting the next day with Ryūken. It was a good thing they did not have many patients scheduled that day so she could prepare. She had no idea what had possessed her to say that except it seemed there was some unresolved issues between these two men and the patients might be getting lost somewhere in between. She knew Isshin's main goal was to take care of the patient's wellbeing even to the detriment of his own financial security. That had become apparent when she began digging through the financial matters to get them in order. It was time someone helped him look out for his own best interests although sometimes the man did not seem to know what those were.

...

* * *

"Thank you for walking me home," Kimi said, opening her door. She looked at Isshin and smiled tensely. "Would you like to come in?"

"You know what will happen if I come in," he warned her, stepping toward her.

"Yes," she responded, backing up into her apartment.

Isshin kicked the door closed with his foot and practically lunged for her. Kimi found herself in his powerful arms being kissed absolutely senseless. She pushed against his chest to gain a little bit of breathing room. They stared at each other panting for air.

"Slow down," she whispered, pressing her lips against his for a brief kiss.

"I want you. I can't help it," he puffed, pulling her close to him again. His fingers slid through her hair then rested lightly on her chin. He turned her chin up and to the side to expose the lily white skin of her neck. Blazing a trail of kisses from her shoulder to her earlobe, he listened to the subtle changes in her breathing.

Kimi moved her fingers to the buttons on his shirt ready to remove the hideous Hawaiian print monstrosity for other reasons besides it being a bad fashion choice. She sighed when his tongue licked along the length of her neck making an electric like shock of arousal race down her spine and explode like a firework in her lower regions. Her hands pressed against his chest that was covered in a mat of silky hair to slide her fingers through, pulling slightly when he nipped her neck.

"Kimi," he moaned when her hands moved over his belly.

Goose bumps rose over her chest when his fingers began to unfasten the small pearl buttons on her blouse. Kimi sighed at the feel of his taut muscles beneath her fingers that indicated a defined six pack beneath the lighter covering of hair across his abdomen. She had never really cared for hairy men but she liked it on him. Her fingers explored his chest and abdomen some more, luxuriating in the softness of the hair that covered his strong, brawny muscles.

"Kimi," he mumbled against her lips, pushing her shirt down her arms. "Are you petting me?"

"Yes," she giggled, sliding her hands back down to his abdomen. "Men do it to women all the time. I'm returning the favor."

"Mmmm…," he groaned his chest vibrating from the deep sound as it resonated through her body from his while he held her close. "I like it."

"Oh, god, me too," she nearly squealed with delight when his huge hand covered her breast. Her shaking fingers unfastened the button on his jeans.

"Kimi," he gasped, looking into her eyes as she slid down the zipper. "You want this right? Just as much as I do?"

"Yes, Isshin, I definitely do," she assured him, sliding her hand under the waistband of his underwear.

Her eyes covetously took in the sight of his rapturous face as she wrapped her fingers around his manhood. She smiled as he squeezed his eyes shut and his mouth dropped open in a silent cry of bliss. Oh, god, she could barely wait to see his face as he climaxed under her. He was so gorgeous and enticing at this moment she wanted to push him to the floor and ride him hard. She would be patient though. Their first time together should be sweet, poignant, and memorable. She stroked him and he moaned lamentingly like a wounded animal while opening his dark passionate eyes to look at her. The feral, desperate look in his eyes made her feel as if she was on fire from the inside out. She had never wanted any man this much. To hell with tender nostalgia, this was going to be just as memorable taken rough and hard.

Kimi pulled him to her bedroom, pushing him down on the bed. She practically ripped off his jeans and underwear then did away with her own while he watched with a lopsided grin somewhere between amusement and unrelenting lecherousness. She clambered on top of him, wrapping her arms around his wide, strong shoulders when he sat up. Her lips met his in a vicious, hungry kiss that was almost painful in its forcefulness. Lowering herself slowly down on top of him, she enjoyed every inch of him as he gradually sank into her body.

"Oh, my god, you feel wonderful," she whispered, her voice trembling along with her whole body.

"You too, sweetheart. It's been so long," he breathed, holding her close to him and not moving.

"For me too," she rejoined, pressing her lips to his.

Moving her hips, she drew a lengthy groan from him that excited her tremendously. Kimi was afraid it would hurt because it had been so long since she had been with a man. Her husband was the last one and that had been quite a few years ago. The man in her arms and inside of her body, who she was falling so deeply in love with, was reminding her what it meant to make love. She delighted in the tender kisses he pressed to her neck and chest while his thumbs rubbed across her nipples which stimulated her, making her need him even more. Her hips swayed at a steady, rhythmic pace until he began raising his hips to meet the motion of her body which intensified the pleasure for both of them.

"Kimi, I won't last much longer," Isshin warned her, crushing his lips to hers. He let her go and leaned back on his hands to gain leverage to thrust up into her.

Kimi opened her eyes to watch the tormented expression on his face as he fought the overpowering pleasure. She sped up the movement of her hips, meeting his shocked gaze when he opened his eyes to look at her as the orgasm overtook him. She cried out when he seized her and pressed her against his chest to hold her as he convulsed beneath her from the strong orgasm that seemed to keep coming when he would thrust into her. Her body responded to his spastic movements by triggering her to have an earth shattering climax of her own.

"Isshin, you were incredible," she murmured, her chest rising and falling against his as she hauled in great gulps of air.

"I had a great partner," he complimented, pulling her lips to his for a grateful kiss. "Good luck with your meeting tomorrow. Don't forget who you belong to."

If she had not been so lost in the euphoric bliss of the afterglow, Kimi probably would have killed him in that moment. However, his possessiveness went unnoticed, and he remained unharmed. She knew what had just occurred between them had been about more than him staking a claim on her. Or to be more blunt, marking his territory and his ownership of her before her meeting with his adversary, Ryūken. It was about getting rid of pain to experience pleasure once again. It was about getting over the past so they could create a future together. Most importantly, it was about love. The love they wanted to have together, for each other.


	7. The Long, Cold Meeting

Kimi rubbed her hands down her straight black skirt and tugged at the collar of her low cut red silk blouse. She was nervous. The man waiting for her appeared to have the ability to instill fear in the most stalwart of creatures. Thinking of Isshin, she smiled. He did not fear the Winter King – he hated him. She wondered if anything frightened the tall, handsome doctor with the large gentle hands, amazing lips, and big, long –

"Ms. Yakuro?" the administrative assistant behind the desk called, breaking her out of her soon to be x-rated reverie.

"Yes?" she answered, clearing her throat and feeling a rush of warmth to her face.

"Director Ishida will see you now," the pretty woman dressed in an all-white suit informed her. Her black hair and pale blue eyes were a lovely compliment to the office decorated in white and a steel-blue color. She was wearing a necklace with a strange cross dangling from it. Did this man even hire people that matched his décor?

Kimi had noticed during her short wait that the same unusual cross was delicately and almost unnoticeably imbedded in almost everything in the office: the wallpaper, the art frames, even the fabric on the furniture. It was the hospital logo but this seemed to be taking that a bit too far. She followed the assistant down the hall where the woman opened the shiny oak double doors which, not surprisingly, had the cross as the door handles. She felt like she was being led to a ballroom as the doors swung open to reveal a huge, expansive office. The wall behind his desk was nothing but floor to ceiling windows that opened to an amazing and unimpeded view of the blue sky and the green forest in the distance. At this moment she could understand part of Isshin's annoyance with the man. How much money had he spent on this office? How many supplies, medicines, and new beds or other necessary equipment would that money have bought? His hospital might not need it, but there were plenty of small clinics who needed it. Private Doctors tending to the people in their community struggling to keep those poor yet hard working people well could use the cash to buy necessities. She worked at one of those clinics and had come to understand and support Isshin's aspiration to care for the people even if they can't pay. However, that did not replenish their much needed supplies or buy them new equipment to improve patient care. She could find new ways to help this man spend the obvious tons of extra cash at his disposal that would benefit more people than just himself.

"Ms. Yakuro," Ryūken said in his smooth voice, walking down the steps of the platform on which his desk was perched.

Kimi could not fight back the urge to bow because she was made to feel that she was surely in the presence of royalty. A royal what exactly remained to be seen. She could look at the man and tell he had the potential to be a royal pain in the ass. Time and negotiations would tell the real story and determine his worth as a hospital administrator and a man. She pondered what other reasons Isshin could have to detest him so much since she had already discovered a few on her own. With gentle pressure on her arm, she was guided by Ryūken toward the area to her left that was set up something like a living room with a couch and chairs. There was even a coffee table and a throw rug. She would bet money that he had a bathroom here as well complete with a Jacuzzi and executive shower that half a dozen people could fit into. Did he have a family? If he did, they probably did not see him much.

"Make yourself comfortable, please," he requested, extending his hand toward the couch.

Kimi purposely sat in one of the chairs at the end of the coffee table. She did not feel like being _that_ comfortable with him. He did not appear to be the type to make an inappropriate advance because he seemed overly concerned with manners and propriety. Nevertheless, a girl can never be too careful, particularly when she is the girlfriend of the opposition. Men liked to play games and judging by his successful hospital and opulent office, he played well and played to win. She was not interested in becoming a pawn for either of them. Of course, she seriously doubted it was within Isshin's nature to do something like that – to her anyway.

Kimi smiled pleasantly when he chose to take a seat in the chair on the opposite end of the coffee table. Her eyes met his with a stubborn defiance in them signaling that she was up to the task of counteracting whatever he threw at her since he had taken an aggressive stance by facing her head on, quite literally.

"What is your proposal, Ms. Yakuro? I'm fascinated to hear it," he stated in a somewhat condescending manner with a smirk on his thin lips.

"How about you read it?" she asked, pulling a thin three ring binder from her purse.

"Don't you have a summary of your proposal?" he inquired, his sneer growing wider.

"Naturally," she responded with a confident smile, producing a professional looking pamphlet that outlined the contents of the binder.

Ryūken was instantly captivated. Where had that idiot Kurosaki found this woman? Why couldn't he have found her first? He took both documents from her, allowing his eyes to linger on her generous cleavage nicely framed by the ruffled collar of her shirt. Red was not usually a color that appealed to him because he associated it with the unwelcome emotion of anger and with women of extremely loose morals. It looked good on her and made her delicate ivory colored skin take on a unique glow. Or was her glow that of a completely satisfied woman. Meeting her unusual greenish gold eyes, he could see that she and the doctor were closer than they had first appeared to be. Damn. This was not going to be as easy as he thought. The woman was no pushover, and she was completely professional. His lips twisted into a wry grin. Well, she was professional with _him_ anyway…so far. How long had it taken for Kurosaki to seduce her?

Ryūken sat back in the chair and began to look over the material. Within minutes he was absorbed in the well put together proposal of a shared use of resources and time. If he would donate money and equipment to the clinic, she and Kurosaki would exchange their time by working shifts at the hospital. Despite not liking Kurosaki on a personal level, he would admit the man was a great doctor and his patients love him. Specific stipulations had been outlined to the number of boxes of bandages they would need to what hours and days the two of them would be available to work at the hospital. He smiled. He could keep her in conferences for days haggling over the five pages of particulars she had laid down. Looking up, he saw that she had taken to wandering around his office during her wait.

Kimi was looking at a picture of a young man with coal-black hair and the same blue eyes as the man in the room with her. She knew this had to be his son because the boy looked just like him. Glancing around on the other shelves that lined the wall in front of her from floor to ceiling, she searched for a picture of a wife. There was not a single photo of a woman at all. How odd. Isshin still had pictures of Masaki all over the house. At least he had finally taken down that poster size picture in the living room. She did not feel like she was living under the woman's watchful eye from the next world anymore. She shivered without meaning to with the thought of being watched. Realizing she had experienced that feeling for a reason, she turned to see that Ryūken Ishida's eyes were zeroed in on her. Shuddering under his excessively astute scrutiny of her, she turned back the shelves obstinately ignoring him and began looking at the titles on the spines of the books in front of her to occupy her mind.

"What do you think so far? Should I leave for the day and come back after you have had time to study the offer?" she queried without turning to look at him.

"That won't by necessary. Why don't you sit down and we will discuss some things?"

...

* * *

Two hours. They had been talking for two hours, and he had argued over every point so far. Kimi was quickly running out of the patience she had been using to explain her reasoning behind every piece of the plan she had constructed. They had not yet reached her five pages of necessary supplies either.

Ryūken leaned back in his chair, sighing deeply. He was convinced she had picked the wrong career. She should have become a defense attorney. She could argue about anything and give legitimate reason to nearly everything. This was not going as well as he had hoped because he had seriously underestimated the woman sitting across from him. Resisting the desire to scrub his hands over his face in frustration, he looked at his watch instead. It was after one in the afternoon.

"Let's go to lunch," he announced, standing up to retrieve his white jacket from the back of the chair.

Kimi had not noticed that he was wearing a shirt of the same steel-blue color that adorned his offices and a white silk tie with that cross logo on it in the same shade of blue. This man could be diagnosed as obsessive to say the least. He was probably compulsive as well if she had to guess by his distinctive mannerisms that she had noticed so far. Perfectionism was definitely a trait of his. She watched with fascination as he picked off invisible lint from his white suit and rubbed out nonexistent wrinkles. How did he manage to keep his clothes wrinkle free after moving around in them for a while? It was truly astounding. She could not wait to be back with Isshin and his family so she could relax.

Kimi looked at the menu of the exceedingly elaborate, richly decorated, and obviously expensive restaurant. She was not awestruck by the feigned opulence. Ridiculously wasting money did nothing to impress her, but it did make her angry. She could hardly wait to see what the Christmas so called fundraiser ball would be like. This place was so overpriced they did not even put prices on the menu. Opting for a simple grilled chicken salad instead of one the rich dishes covered in some sort of cream sauce or gravy, she gingerly sipped her water while staring out of the window at the busy sidewalk and the street packed with cars beyond that. For all of its striving for fantastic atmosphere on the inside, the view of the urban sprawl outside only detracted from it.

"You aren't impressed are you?" he inquired, folding his hands together in front of him on the table.

"Why are you trying to impress me? Who am I?" she retorted, turning her flashing eyes on him. "I'm the one trying to impress you remember? Although the agreement will be mutually beneficial, we are the ones who stand to gain the most from the deal."

"I wouldn't say that. Dr. Kurosaki is a very esteemed and capable man. You are a skilled and proficient physician's assistant. As I see it, we both stand to gain quite a bit. Really good medical professionals do not come cheap or easy. I would say I'm the one getting the greatest bargain," Ryūken insisted.

'Flattery will get you nowhere either,' she thought to herself with a mirthless smile. "Okay. So shall we just agree that both parties stand to gain a lot from this endeavor?"

"Yes, I would say so," he returned with an expressionless face.

"So you agree to the terms?"

"No. I will require more time to go over them. Why don't you come back to my office tomorrow after work? We can discuss it over dinner."

Damn. Kimi rubbed her chest over her heart. This man was giving her indigestion already, and she had not even eaten.

...

* * *

"No. Absolutely not. Just forget it. I've done fine without him this many years. And we're not going to that damn ball," Isshin remarked angrily.

He was understandable not happy about her dinner date with Ryūken Ishida. She was not exactly thrilled with the prospect herself. The man was a little too cold and calculating and if he had ulterior motives it would not surprise her. Hell, it would surprise her more if he did _not_ have undercover motives for it.

"Baby, please, just forget it," he begged, pulling her down into his lap. "As long as I have you, I have all I need to succeed."

Okay. Flattery from Isshin was a different story. It would get him everywhere especially where he was headed now as his long fingers slid under skirt and over her thigh. Kimi slipped her fingers into his silky hair as his lips made contact with the cleavage daring to spill out of her blouse. She had forgotten to button up before arriving at his house. He had not been pleased upon seeing her provocative outfit but had quickly gotten over it since he enjoyed the view himself.

Kimi whispered his name as he pressed kiss after kiss to her neck on his way to her lips. She shifted in his lap, making him grunt as her behind grazed across his burgeoning desire down below.

"Oh, my god, you two!" a grumpy orange haired teen exclaimed as he walked past from the kitchen.

Ichigo was returning home from wherever he had disappeared to once dinner was over. He had remained silent during dinner as usual, treating her with cold indifference. At least it was a step up from the violent hostility. It was only a matter of time before the excessively obstinate young man came around. He might even begin to like her if he would let himself.

"Want to walk me home?" Kimi asked, sliding her hand under his shirt to rub his soft furry chest.

"Oh, yes," he murmured, kissing her lips again.

The thirty minute round trip it usually took to walk her home and come back took almost two hours tonight. Isshin came home with a really big smile on his face. He was glad there was no one waiting up for him.


	8. Another Unwelcome Surprise

Kimi sat at the front desk of the empty clinic staring at the business card in her hand. She had come in early just for this purpose. Her eyes moved to the phone, then back to the card. She did not want to make this call. Not one to bow to a man since her divorce, she had made her decision based on her love and respect for Isshin who had made the request of her to _not_ go to dinner with Ryūken Ishida . The choice was hers to rebelliously go against his wishes and go out to dinner so she could continue talking to the man, but she knew Isshin would not ask her to stop the negotiations for the contract if he did not truly believe it was not worth pursuing. Besides, where would that leave their relationship? Which did she want more? Financial assistance for the clinic or the love and trust of the doctor who owned it? It was possible he had sensed some deceitful intentions that were hidden beneath the cold, calm exterior of the Ice King. Deep inside she still felt apprehensive about not pursuing the proposal, but she would trust Isshin's judgment. He did not seem like the type of man to disappoint those he loved so she would not disappoint him. Picking up the phone, she dialed the direct number to Director Ishida's office.

"Ms. Yakuro," he answered instead of using the perfunctory hello.

"I'm sorry to call so early, Director. I wanted to inform you personally as soon as possible that I will no longer be able to continue negotiations with you. You can accept the contract as is or reject it completely. There will be no further debate or discussion," she informed him in a curt, professional manner.

Damn. Despite his annoyance, he smiled. Ryūken had underestimated Isshin and his hold on the woman. He had also underestimated her feelings and attachment to the man. This was going to be very, very interesting. Whether he wins or loses in the end, the battle for dominance was going to be fun. He knew his ridiculous need to succeed at all costs was a sickness. But it was that relentless want and ambition to be the best and have the best that had gotten him into his present state of being, physically and financially.

"I understand, Ms. Yakuro. Give me until Friday and I will have a decision for you," he told her, hanging up without saying good-bye.

Kimi put down the phone and released the breath that she had been holding with a lengthy hiss. She jumped when Isshin grabbed her from behind, latching his lips onto her neck like a vampire preparing to suck her blood.

"Is it time for a donation already?" she joked, giggling when he nipped her neck.

"Yes, sweetheart, I'm feeling a little weak so a need big dose of you," he murmured into her ear.

"Shall we hide in the supply closet?" she inquired not realizing how tempting the thought could be until the words were out of her mouth.

"Maybe we –" He was interrupted by the bell on the front door as someone entered.

They peeked over the counter to see a frightened teenage girl standing there. Her already large, round amber eyes were opened wide, expressing the fear she held inside. She reached up to check the red ribbon tied around her short black ponytail, fiddling with it anxiously.

"I'll be in the back when you need me," Isshin whispered, kissing Kimi's cheek. He could tell already this situation would need a woman's finesse and lots of it.

Kimi smiled and asked if she could help her which caused the girl to nearly jump out of her skin. She flinched in response to the girl's overreaction. What in the world was she so nervous about? The uneasy girl was wearing a gray school uniform with a crest on it that looked like the one on Ichigo's uniform.

"I don't have an appointment," she said immediately, her golden eyes avoiding making contact with Kimi's.

"Why do you need to see the doctor today?" Kimi asked, reaching for the new patient forms for her to fill out. The girl was so upset, she had to fight the urge to hug her when she walked around the desk to give her the forms.

"Does anyone need to know about this visit? Like an adult?" she queried, her hands shaking as she took the clipboard of paperwork from Kimi.

"Well, yes, they should since you're under eighteen. Why would you want to keep it a secret?" She had a sick feeling she knew why the girl was here. Just this once, they might have to go against protocol. "What do you need today?"

"A pr-pregnancy t-test" she stammered, sitting down to fill out the papers.

Kimi bit her lip before she asked the next question. "Are you a classmate of Ichigo's?"

"Yes, ma'am," she answered, finally meeting Kimi's eyes. "I'm his girlfriend."

Oh, god! Kimi plopped down on the seat next to her. She felt weak and nauseous. Her and Isshin had discussed his son's confession that he had been sneaking out at all hours of the night to go see his girlfriend, Senna. She could only wonder if he had told his father about his girlfriend possibly being pregnant; surely he could trust his father with that information. A gasp escaped her before she could hold it back. Did Ichigo even know there was a chance his girlfriend could be pregnant?

"Your name is Senna right?" Kimi inquired, receiving a small smile and a nod. "Have you said anything to Ichigo about being pregnant?"

"No, ma'am, he doesn't know. I came here because I know this is father's clinic. I-I d-didn't know where else to g-go," she stuttered, bursting into tears.

Kimi held the girl as she sobbed loudly which drew Isshin's attention. She put her finger to her lips signaling him not to say anything. She wanted to calm the overwrought girl before performing the test which could be another reason to freak out.

"Okay, just take a few deep breaths. Fill these out while I get a some things ready and talk to the doctor," she said, patting the understandably upset girl's back.

"O-okay," Senna sniffed, raising the pen to the paper.

Kimi took a few steadying breaths before unlocking the door to the supply room. Anxiety was making her breathe fast and shallow, forcing her to remind herself to extend her breaths before she hyperventilated. She grabbed one of the pregnancy tests and a urine specimen cup, leaning against the wall to take another long breath. Her body jerked back into the shelf when Isshin walked into the closet sized room.

"What's going on? Who's that girl? Why is she so upset? Why do you have that?" Isshin asked without taking a break for air between questions.

"That girl is your son's girlfriend and why do you think I have this?" she inquired cattily, shaking the box.

"You can't be serious," he mumbled, the color draining from his face. 'Pregnant? How could Ichigo's girlfriend be pregnant?' Isshin's mind raced.

Today had officially become the day from hell. The boy knew better. He had to know better. His father was a doctor for god's sake. Ichigo had known for years how babies are made because of Isshin's profession and seeing pregnant women coming to the clinic. He damn sure knew how to prevent it as well. It was not like he did not have access to many different contraceptive methods. There was a whole shelf dedicated to them in this very supply room.

"Go sit down somewhere while I administer the test. I'll bring you the results as soon as it's ready," she assured him, hoping he did not pass out in the tiny supply closet.

Kimi called Senna back, giving her the cup and instructions as she showed her to the bathroom. Once the test was dipped in the specimen, it was a nerve racking waiting game. She took off her gloves and threw them in the trash before going to talk to the girl she had left in the examining room. She began asking questions with the most obvious one: when was her last period? Doing quick calculations in her head after receiving the information, she determined the girl would be about nine weeks pregnant since she had actually missed two periods. Was she sure it was Ichigo's? Yes, of course, he was the only guy she had been with. Dammit. After a few more questions, she heard the timer go off. She excused herself and went to check the results.

Isshin was already there, standing transfixed as he stared at the plastic stick in his hand.

"Kimi, invite the girl to dinner tonight. We need to talk to my son," he said, still staring at it. He grabbed her hand, hugging her to his side. "After work, we need to take a quick trip to the hardware store for rope and duct tape."

"For Ichigo? Isshin, you can't possibly consider – "

"No. Not for the boy. For me. I want you to tie to me to a chair and tape my mouth. That way I won't kill him, and I'll keep my mouth shut long enough to hear them both out."

...

* * *

Yuzu made a simple soup for dinner. She had the feeling no one would be hungry anyway. Walking past her brother's bedroom door earlier, she had overheard her father and Kimi discussing something very important with Ichigo. Upon hearing the words girlfriend and pregnant in the same sentence, it was not hard to draw a conclusion as to what was going on. Her brother's rather explosive reaction was a big clue as well. After the yelling stopped, she would swear she heard him crying. Her mind must have been playing tricks on her. Why would her brave big brother be crying?

Kimi stared at the hopeless young man as he lay on his belly, his body shuddering from the sobs of fear and confusion. She shook out of Isshin's grip and went to him. Her fragile woman's heart could not take it anymore; his father had forced the miserable teenager to lay there long enough to wallow in fear and despondency alone. Risking possible physical retribution, she sat down on the bed beside his shaking body and touched his shoulder. She wanted to comfort him, but would he accept it?

"Ichigo," she whispered, flattening her hand on his back. She winced when he rolled onto his side and fastened his tearful yet wrathful eyes on her.

"Kimi, dammit I-I, oh, god," he sobbed, curling into her and putting his head in her lap. His arms moved around her waist. "I don't know what to do."

Once she got over the shock of being physically assaulted with affection instead of violence, she began to stroke his hair to comfort and calm him. She felt the warmth and physical presence of his father as he sat down behind her.

"Ichigo, we invited Senna over to dinner to talk about this. I imagine she's at home telling her parents about this right now," his father said in an amazingly gentle voice.

"She doesn't have any parents," he sniffled, keeping his eyes tightly closed. He did not move from Kimi's lap or relinquish his hold on her.

"She lives alone?" she inquired, resting one hand on his back while the other brushed through his hair. She was surprised it was so soft to look so severe and bristly.

"No. She lives with a friend. I don't know what to do," Ichigo repeated, his voice sounding weak and weary.

"That's the purpose for having her over tonight. We need to talk about this," his father stated in an unsteady voice. "Son, how could you be so –"

Kimi turned her head to look at Isshin and shook it with a sharp, warning expression in her eyes. Everyone was already upset and on edge. The last thing they needed was for someone to lose their temper and for a fist fight begin. They had already averted that possible disaster once with Ichigo's outburst after being told the news of Senna's pregnancy. Her eyes moved back down to the face of the boy on the verge of being a man who had just been dealt a harsh, unexpected blow. The news had instantly reduced him to a scared, sobbing child. She could not imagine the fear and uncertainty he and Senna were feeling right now.

Although it affected all of the family, it would directly affect the two of them for the rest of their lives. Even if the baby was given up for adoption, the memories would always be there. They would be haunted by what ifs and all sorts of unanswered questions. If they chose to keep the child, they would be at a disadvantage from the beginning. It would spell financial hardship and disaster for the young people. There was a low possibility that their relationship surviving the stress of being an instant family. Either option was bleak and fraught with negatives. The choice was between the lesser of two evils and there was no real 'good' alternative among the two.

"Kimi," Ichigo mumbled, opening his eyes to look at her.

"What?" she asked, giving him a smile to further soothe his rattled nerves.

"I'm glad you're here," he said, moving away from her to lie down on his belly again. "Can I have just a few minutes alone before Senna gets here?"

"Sure, son," Isshin answered, taking Kimi by the hand to pull her from the room with him.

"You're not afraid he's going to take off?" she inquired after he closed the door, reluctantly allowing him to pull her down the hall away from the room.

"No. You don't understand men at all do you?"

"No. No, I don't."

"I'll teach you," he murmured, turning and allowing her to walk right into his arms.

"_Those _kind of lessons, I don't need," she muttered, sliding her arms around his neck. "But I do like them."

"Hmmm, I bet." He kissed her briefly, their moment being interrupted by the doorbell.

"Well," she sighed, hugging him before he went to answer it. "She's here. Time to think hard and hold your temper."

"You got the rope and tape right?"


	9. Plans for the Future

The night had been an emotional shipwreck. Apprehension and fear reigned the evening. Thank goodness both men were able to hold their temper so no physical altercation broke out. There was not even an argument. What was there to argue about? Senna was pregnant, and there was no changing that.

Everyone was happy to hear that Senna had made one confident choice that she would not alter no matter what: she would not even consider an abortion. Her ultimate decision leaned heavily in favor of adoption, but she was still too shocked from the positive pregnancy test to choose conclusively. They assured her there was not a rush for a decision at this time. There was still seven months of her pregnancy to go, and it was important for her to clear the confusion from her mind before she makes a permanent decision.

Isshin quickly offered to take care of her throughout the rest of the pregnancy, medically and financially if necessary. The girl was having his grandchild after all so he wanted to do what he could to make sure the child arrived into the world safely.

It was apparent that Senna and Ichigo cared a lot for each other. This was not just some hormonal teenage fling, but at the same time it was doubtful this could be a forever relationship. They could get married in a few months if they chose to do so since their eighteenth birthdays were looming in the not so distant future and would occur before the birth. The pressure of being a couple added to the stress of being parents would rip them to pieces not to mention numerous other worries that would undermine the relationship. If they chose to keep the baby it was doubtful their marriage would survive to the child's first birthday. Neither one of them could seriously consider marriage despite her pregnancy. They were just too young to get married. They were too young to be parents as well, but it was a bit late to change that.

Kimi had stayed silent through the whole thing. She wanted to be a part of it to help them through it, but at the same time she did not feel at liberty to voice her opinions or thoughts. Her status had just been raised to girlfriend so her permanence with the family unit was still in question. This situation would test all of them as individuals and couples. Taking a break from staring at the ceiling in dim bedroom, she closed her eyes momentarily when Isshin rolled over and pulled her body close to his.

"Are you going to get any sleep tonight?" he asked her, kissing her neck. He tucked the blanket around her tighter after feeling her shiver in his arms.

"Probably not. What about you?" she inquired, opening her eyes to look at him. Her fingers slid over his chest, seeking comfort as well as attempting to give it. She sighed as the thick hair tickled her fingers, but she found it soothing at the same time.

"I doubt it," he answered, kissing her lips briefly while she continued to pet him. He had grown quite accustomed to her doing that and right now it seemed to be a source of reassurance instead of sexual excitement. However, when her fingernail grazed his nipple it caused an unexpected jolt of arousal to race through his body.

Kimi felt him wince and wondered what she had done wrong. Was he appalled by her touch? She stopped the movement of her hands when his hand slid down to her hip and held her as he pushed his hips against hers. The hard swelling pressed against her and she understood what she had done. She had not done anything really wrong unless unintentionally exciting him could be considered a terrible misdeed. Under the circumstances it could be construed as a bit inappropriate, but they were not seventeen and she was not in danger of getting pregnant.

Isshin rolled her over onto her back and carefully pushed himself into her. He needed to be close to her, a part of her. Tonight had brought back painful memories of his past. He had a secret. Masaki had gotten pregnant with Ichigo while they were dating which fast forwarded their relationship. They were in their early twenties, but it was no less of a shock and no less frightening when it happened. If it was luck or just plain stubbornness, whatever it was, their relationship had worked and they loved each other and their children wholeheartedly. Then…then she was taken from them.

"Isshin," Kimi whispered when she felt his warm, wet tears dripping onto her chest.

"You love me, don't you?" he asked, kissing her briefly before she answered.

Kimi paused before answering, allowing the wave of pleasure to recede as he made long slow strokes inside of her. "Yes, yes, I do."

"Will you marry me?" he inquired, continuing the ecstasy inducing movements of his hips. The comfort he was seeking from her body was being delivered in the form of an impending orgasm that burned in his inner thighs while his body steadily tensed in readiness.

'He's asking me this now?!' she thought to herself. She was too lost in pleasure to be offended and refused to answer out of some semblance of pride. However, whenever he asked her, the answer would have been the same. Tightening her body mercilessly around him inside of her, she held him firmly in her arms as he groaned her name and shuddered from his release.

"Go to sleep, my darling. I'll give you my answer tomorrow," she told him, kissing his cheek before he rolled off to lay next to her.

After lying beside him until she heard the deep breathing of his slumber, she got out of the bed. At least one of them would be getting some sleep tonight. Slipping on her panties and one of his t-shirts, she noiselessly tiptoed out of the room. Halfway down the hall she bumped into something solid but slightly giving at the same time – a person. Her eyes widened when a hand covered her mouth to muffle her scream of surprise.

"It's me. Shhhh!" Ichigo hissed, keeping his hand over her mouth. He wrapped his arm around her waist and picked her up to carry her to the living room with him.

Kimi felt overwhelming humiliation covering her like a blanket of shame as she experienced a full body blush. She was afraid she might spontaneously combust from the sheer embarrassment of being manhandled by both father and son in a matter of minutes but in decidedly different ways. One had made her feel like the woman she is while the other made her feel like a child despite pretty much being one himself. She recovered as best as she could when he set her on her feet.

"You can't sleep either, huh?" he asked, plopping down in one of the chairs in the living room.

"No. You scared the hell out of me," she snapped, shoving her unruly curls behind her ears to uncover her face. In the dim light streaming in from the window he would not be able to see her red face. "I had no idea anyone was awake but me."

"How could I possibly sleep after earlier?" he pondered aloud, lacing his fingers together and putting his hands behind his head. She understand that feeling perfectly.

"Is Senna okay?"

"Yeah. She's fine."

Isshin had allowed her to spend the night because they had talked so long that they were sure the family she was living with was asleep. He figured there was no reason to worry about allowing her to sleep with Ichigo in his bed. The disaster they would have been attempting to prevent had already happened so why be all uptight about them being together now?

"What about you?" Kimi queried, leaning against the window to stare outside. Her mind was working so busily she could not concentrate on what she was looking at.

"Yeah. I'll be okay," he answered in a less than convincing manner.

The sky was at its darkest because dawn would be coming soon. Even the stars had fled with the sun approaching just below the horizon. Was it really that late? Or early, at this time. Today was going to be a long day.

Kimi rubbed her hands over her face, closing her stinging eyes to hold back the tears. Mother Nature could be a real bitch sometimes. The foul entity would not allow her body to produce offspring but had given a blessed gift to these teenagers who had not wanted it all. It just did not seem fair to any of them. Opening her eyes, she saw the feeble gray light of the impending day. Opening her mouth before engaging her brain, she asked the question that would change all of their lives - hopefully for the better.

"What if I took the baby?"

"What?" Ichigo returned with a mirthless chuckle. "This really isn't a good time for jokes. I just started to like you, Kimi."

"I'm not joking. I want the baby," she said resolutely, turning to face him.

"You're serious?"

"I am."

"Won't that be weird for dad? Raising his own grandchild?" he pointed out, staring at her distrustfully.

"Grandparents do it all the time," she answered, pausing when she completely thought about what he had said. "What? What are you saying?"

Ichigo shifted in the chair and cleared his throat while a blush tinted his cheeks. It seemed he knew something that she had just found out about earlier that evening.

"Had he already discussed the possibility of marrying me with you?" she asked, feeling that familiar heat of humiliation rising within her. How dare he…well, actually it did seem highly appropriate that he would discuss it with his children, particularly the stubborn one sitting in front of her. Ichigo had offered the most resistance to her presence to begin with. A slow smile spread across her face when it sunk in fully that she had won his approval and he had 'given his blessing' so to speak to his father to marry her.

"Uh, yeah," he responded, rubbing the back of his head with a sheepish grin on his lips.

"And you said yes?"

"Yeah, damn, is it really that surprising?"

"Yes," she giggled, looking away from him as the sun peeked over the horizon and highlighted his red face.

"So what do you say we talk to Dad and Senna about this?" he inquired, standing up from the chair.

"I think that's a great idea," she replied, moving toward him to hug him. "Thank you."

"I told you I was glad you were here."

Kimi watched his broad back as he walked away. She waited a few minutes before returning to Isshin. Her body was virtually pulsating with happiness. Peeking around the door, all she could see was his wide back. Slipping back into the bed next to his naked body, she covered his neck with kisses and little nips to wake him up gradually.

"Baby, stop," he moaned, rolling over to trap her in a bear hug against him.

Kimi nuzzled her face into his fabulously furry chest and sighed contentedly.

"Did you think about it?" he inquired, sliding his hand over her behind. He grunted with disappointment when he could feel the cotton barrier between his hand and her skin.

"Yes," she answered, scooting up to kiss his lips. "I want to marry you."

"That's wonderful news," Isshin mumbled, his chest vibrating against hers as he talked.

"I want a baby. I want to take Ichigo and Senna's baby to raise it," she whispered, kissing his cheek. She shrieked when she was pushed off the bed to the floor by him sitting up so violently. This was becoming a bad habit of his that was quite painful for her.

"Is that what you really want to do?" he asked, reaching over the side of the bed to pull her up.

Kimi assumed he was still too stunned by her request to apologize. It was a shocking request. Things had really come into perspective when she made the statement about grandparents. Just knocking on the door of forty and she was about to become a grandmother. Or would it be mother? What the hell would she be? Now, she was shaken and confused. They had seven months to work out the details. And plan for a wedding.

~\..'../~

* * *

By Friday, Kimi was walking on cloud nine. Senna was more than thrilled with the idea of Isshin and Kimi raising the baby that way her and Ichigo could have access to the child anytime they wanted it. They agreed that she would move into the apartment with Kimi until her and Ichigo both turned eighteen which was only a few months away. After that Kimi and Isshin would be married and Ichigo could move into the apartment with her. They would both start classes at the local university in the fall. So far they had worked out a fantastic plan that would not derail anyone's future and would only make it better.

The phone rang and Kimi answered it with a pleasant pronouncement of, "Kurosaki Clinic."

"Ms. Yakuro, this is Director Ishida. Could you come to my office at lunch? I would like to discuss my decision with you," he informed her in a stiff, formal tone.

"I really don't know if I can. Can't you just tell me over the phone?" she asked, barely holding back a sigh of exasperation. What an annoying human being.

"If lunch is not convenient, there's always dinner," he suggested.

Relentless. Kimi would swear she heard just a tinge of lasciviousness in his voice. Shaking her head and chalking it up to her overactive imagination, she hurriedly advised him that lunch was fine. Dinner implied more than food and talk would be exchanged. She agreed to meet him at the same fancy shmancy restaurant he had taken her out to the first time because she knew the location and the fact that it was not a romantic, out of the way place. Hanging up the phone, she sighed from the heaviness of her emotions that now weighed her down physically. She had completely forgotten about having to deal with Ryūken Ishida.

"What's wrong?" Isshin asked her. "You look like the human version of a deflated balloon. Who gave you a little prick?"

"Certainly not you," she muttered under her breath upon seeing the devilish glint in his eye.

"What? I didn't quite catch that," he tormented her, cupping his hand around his ear.

"Hey, grandpa," she murmured, sidling up to him suggestively. "I said I like your big, fat – "

The bell on the door rang just before Mrs. Nakimura hobbled in with her cane. They both moved around from behind the counter to greet her.

"Well, hello you two," she returned happily, hugging them both. "So when can I expect that wedding invitation?"

"In about five months," Kimi told her happily.

Mrs. Nakimura smiled, patting her on the cheek. "That's very good, dear. Let me know when you have your baby too."

Little did the sweet woman know that Kimi would have that baby albeit in a unexpectedly unconventional way.


	10. Balls She's Got Them

Kimi arrived at the restaurant late, mostly because she was dreading the meeting. Upon entering the doors, she was immediately led to a table in the back corner of the crowded restaurant. She guessed the hostess had been specifically told to keep a look out for her, and he had described her to the efficient and most likely generously tipped restaurant personnel. Apparently, this was a popular place with the elite business types for lunch. All the men in their overpriced business suits watched her with curiosity as she moved through the restaurant. Rich, bored, and lonely; it was a gold digger's paradise. Then, there's him. Her eyes met the cold blue ones that did not hold any genuine sentiment of the smile on his lips. She could not see a spark of anger due to her lateness in those eyes which showed he was in complete control of his emotions. For some reason, she found that disconcerting.

"Ms. Yakuro," he greeted her with a stiff nod.

"Director," she responded, waiting for the male server to pull out her chair.

Ryūken allowed sincerity to creep into his smile. He noted that she could adjust to being an arrogant princess type quite easily. He could give that to her if she wanted it. Instead, she seemed to have chosen love over money. What a stupid thing to do. Money cannot buy happiness but it buys everything else; even people.

"What is your decision, Director Ishida? Director?" Kimi called when he seemed lost in his own thoughts. She visible recoiled as his grin widened even further. What was that man thinking about?

"No," he answered harshly still smiling.

"Well, then, I suppose there is no reason for me to stay," she returned, standing up to leave.

"I am willing to offer you a job," he said, his grin nearly splitting his face when she stopped.

"A job? But I've got a job. Director, I – "

"I want you to be my personal assistant," Ryūken said, holding her questioning gaze.

'How personal?' Kimi almost inquired but kept quiet. She opted for silence to allow him to continue.

"If you work for me, I will fulfill a supply list for the clinic that you turn in weekly. Anything you need, I will give it to you at no cost. I will also pay you twice the amount you make now," he offered, folding his hands and putting them in his lap. He waited patiently while she considered his proposition. He could almost see the wheels turning in her head.

How could she turn it down? Kimi stared at the salad that had been placed in front her. How nice. He had ordered for her. The job offer; how could she not take it? He would give them anything they needed for the clinic and her salary would be doubled. They had a new family member and would have another one in seven months. That's a lot of mouths to feed. The wedding, a honeymoon…

"I'll need a week off in five months. Is that all right?" she asked.

"Of course. May I ask for what?" he queried not expecting her to answer. He picked up his water glass to take a sip.

Kimi waited until he swallowed one mouthful and had just taken in another. "For my honeymoon."

Ryūken's eyes widened, and he promptly choked on his water. Somehow managing to keep his mouth closed, he hurriedly sat down the glass and covered his mouth with his napkin.

Kimi's face wore the weird, self-important grin of a private victory that his lips had sported earlier. So he can experience emotions. Fascinating. She would have to shock him again sometime because that was pretty funny. Her stomach growled reminding her that she had not eaten since dinner last night. Digging into her salad with relish, she savored each bite despite demolishing it rapidly. Today she could have went for one of those gravy covered steaks with potatoes.

"So we have an agreement? You're comfortable with all of those terms?" he asked after recovering finally.

"Except for one." It was hard not to giggle when he visibly winced. "My title. I prefer the title Assistant Director rather than personal assistant."

"Ms. Yakuro, I don't think –"

"You are the Director and I will be your assistant correct?"

"Yes," he hissed through his clenched teeth. His knuckles were turning white as he choked his fork in substitution for her neck. Once again, he had misjudged her craftiness. Well played. He had wanted to play a game with someone; however, he had not intended it to be her. It was supposed to be _for_ her. 'Congratulations, Ninja-Bimbo, you've turned the tables on me. Brilliant,' he thought to himself.

"Just think of it as a play on words. It will give me more credibility. Your colleagues will take me more seriously than if I were your _lowly_ assistant," she responded, managing to sound like a true elitist of his caliber. Raising her eyes to his and fluttering her eyelashes coquettishly, she added, "Besides, it would not be professional to get _that_ personal now would it, Director?"

It was too late for him to back out. At this time there was no way to save face if he back peddled or changed terms. She definitely won the first battle.

"Don't forget the Christmas Ball is tomorrow night. I expect you and your fiancé to be there," he announced pompously.

"Oh, yes we will be there."

...

* * *

"NO!" Isshin exclaimed emphatically.

"What?" Kimi screeched.

"I won't go," he stubbornly pouted.

"But I bought a dress. See!" She unfurled the dress with a flourish that was made of a soft, flowing material and a silvery gray in color. A large, ornate rhinestone brooch decorated the single strip of material that would hold her dress up over one shoulder. The dress drifted to the floor in a smooth cascade of shiny silk that would grace her curves quite nicely.

Kimi had declared a girls' night out earlier and taken all of the girls to the mall with her after work. They had voted for which dress she should buy and picked this one after she had tried on at least a hundred dresses at a dozen different stores. After a fabulous dinner at a restaurant of Yuzu's choosing, they returned home to the men who were eating take out and watching a movie. They were sulking because Yuzu had not cooked for them. Spoiled brats.

"I'm more interested in seeing you _out_ of that than in it," he retorted caustically, watching her as she held the dress against her and flattened her hand across the rich fabric to hold it to her body.

"Oh, come on! I spent a bundle on this dress, and it's a Christmas party!" she begged like a spoiled Daddy's girl.

"It's Ryūken Ishida's yearly 'look at me and all I have and you don't' party," he shot back with venom.

"You're right," she agreed, hanging the dress in her closet before sitting down in his lap.

Isshin was naked and in her bed. She would have thought right after sex was the best time to make her request. Maybe she should have audaciously asked during sex like he had when he proposed. You can't get much more romantic than that, and it makes the chances of refusal slim to none.

"But…this would be your chance to show him what you've got and he can't have," she purred seductively, picking up his hand and pressing it to her breast. She smiled when she heard him groan as his resolve wavered. Moving to her knees, she pulled back the covers and straddled his burgeoning manhood. For a man nearing forty he had an amazing recovery time.

"You're a terrible woman, manipulating me like this," he muttered, gasping when she took his member into her hand.

"I know. I'm awful," she concurred, stroking him gently to bring him to full hardness.

"Minx, seductress…shameless tease," he grunted as she maneuvered him inside of her.

"Oh, yes, but that's some of the things you like about me," she giggled as his eyes rolled back in his head when she impaled herself on him.

"Dammit, Kimi," Isshin moaned, holding her waist as she moved up and down in a delectably provocative and pleasurable manner.

"We can go then? Just say yes and I'll move faster," she whispered coyly, continuing the deliberate and aggravatingly slow movement.

"Yes," he groaned, covering her mouth with his. His fingers dug into her behind, forcing her to move on top of him with more speed. Ichigo had been right about her. She was a schemer, but at least it was in a good way that actually benefited him. "You're a bad girl," he admonished, smacking her playfully on the behind without causing pain.

"Oh!" she squeaked, laughing from the unexpected mischievousness.

The pleasure soon eradicated the friskiness because their approaching orgasm was serious business that required their full attention. Kimi moved her arms around his shoulders, looking into his eyes.

"I do love you," she told him, her body shuddering as she neared her climax.

"I know. I love you too," he returned, kissing her to muffle her shout of ecstasy as she reached the pinnacle. He followed soon after, raining kisses on her neck and chest while they both quaked from the bliss. He wanted to be with her for the rest of his life. The thought of outliving another wife terrified him.

Kimi could barely breathe he was holding her so tightly. "I love you. Everything will be fine," she assured him, kissing him on the lips.

'You don't know that,' he thought to himself, refusing the impulse to argue. Masaki never planned on dying. No one ever plans on those kinds of things but they happen. Isshin loosened his grip without letting go. He would never let her go.

~\..'../~

* * *

They walked into the ballroom of the posh hotel where the event was being held. The room was softly lit by chandeliers that must be at least eight feet across and weigh a ton apiece judging by all of the crystals dripping from them like suspended drops of water. The neutral beiges and golds along with the dark wood gave the room a rich, opulent appearance and did not clash with the colorful gowns and glimmering jewels decorating the bodies of the ladies in attendance. They were set against a backdrop of black provided by men dressed in tuxedos who escorted them everywhere by the arm. It was a lovely and affluent sight to behold. Old money and elegance permeated the room and seemed to create a special scent all of its own as it wafted off of the attendees.

Kimi felt like a little girl attending her first dance. She felt awkward and out of place, wanting desperately to go home. The understanding of why Isshin hated these types of events was as crystal clear as the ornaments on the chandeliers.

"I told you so," Isshin muttered out of the corner of his mouth. He was not sure if he sensed her self-consciousness or if it was just his own he was feeling.

Kimi raised her chin, taking in a deep breath. Inhaling the arrogance carried on the draft of austerity that blew through the room, she allowed it to fill her and inflate her ego just like that of the other pretentious snobs present. She would not bow to these haughty, self-important people who thought they were better than other human beings.

"Ms. Yakuro," Ryūken called.

"Oooh, that was amazing. You attracted him with your show of vanity. Show me another trick," Isshin prompted, grunting when she elbowed his ribs.

"I'll make it up to you later. I promise," she assured him, kissing him right on the lips as Ryūken neared them.

'How uncivilized and vulgar!' Ryūken thought simultaneously with the musing of what her lips would feel like against his. He gave her a genuine smile of approval as his eyes swiftly skimmed over her bounteous curves that were accentuated by the thin, clingy dress. His smile broadened when he viewed her nipples peeking through the fabric which confirmed his assumption that she must be cold. It was almost comical how women suffered so to be beautiful. She could have worn a thicker, warmer dresser that would have showed off less of her body. Those six inch silver heels could not be comfortable either. Her hair had been straightened and almost hung to her waist with big loose curls at the very bottom. He was glad to see her suffering so he could enjoy her beauty. One would have believed him to be terribly egotistical to think it was all done for him but that was just his way of thinking. Sometimes he honestly presumed that the world and everyone in it existed for his amusement or aggravation alone.

"Ms. Yakuro, Dr. Kurosaki," Ryūken greeted them in an extremely forced polite, proper tone.

"Director," they rejoined in unison, shaking his hand in turn.

"You should be very proud of your fiancée here, Kurosaki," he said, his eyes glittering with devilish delight. He doubted she had told Isshin all of the details of their agreement. By the wide eyed expression on her face, his suspicion was confirmed.

"Oh, I am," he returned, hugging her to his side. Ownership was being flagrantly displayed.

Kimi turned into Isshin, leaning her head on his shoulder to signify she was quite content being his. The ever calm Ryūken responded with a grin instead of allowing the deep scowl to crease his face.

"She is the new Assistant Director of the hospital now," he announced, a genuine smile curling his lips as Isshin's eyes went wide then fastened on the woman clinging to him. "She will be working for me. She will be my immediate subordinate as a matter of fact. We will be spending a great deal of time together."

Kimi could see color seeping into Isshin's face little by little turning him varying shades of pink to red. Her eyes that held a murderous glare moved to Ryūken. Smug bastard. She would not allow him to put any kind of rift between her and Isshin.

"Yes, and I will be working for the best interests of our clinic and others like it as well as making sure the hospital gives its utmost for its patients. Oh, and I won't be needing some big, corporate office with a view to the world I think I own. Just a small, simple office is fine with me. We can talk about that at a more convenient time. You have other guests who require your attention," she advised him, civilly and stealthily dismissing him.

Ryūken's strict code of propriety prevented him from telling her what he thought of her in that moment and where she could stick the agreement they had come to. Keeping his temper in check, he bowed gracefully before bidding them farewell. Turning on his heel sharply, he took his leave. He viewed this debacle of words as a momentary setback and not a defeat.

"You are a scary woman, Sweetheart," Isshin whispered in her ear, kissing her on the cheek.

"I'm sorry about that. The bitch just comes out in me around men like him. The ordeal I went through with my ex-husband has made some good and bad changes in me. I can sense bullshit from a mile away and that man is full of it," she muttered, watching Ryūken's inflexible shoulders as he walked away. Breathing a sigh of relief, she turned to her handsome fiancé and grabbed his hand. "Come on. Dance with me. We need to practice for the wedding."

"But I – " He tried to protest as she lugged him to the dance floor but it was no use. "Okay, you have to lead me. Although you seem to have no problem taking charge, Assistant Director," he chuckled. "I still can't believe you managed to pull that one off. I'm still angry with you though that you did not tell me. Guess I'll have to punish you later."

Kimi bit her lower lip and blushed fiercely. "Oh, you are a naughty one, aren't you?"


	11. Family Celebrations

Kimi watched Ichigo and Senna's faces as they listened to their baby's heartbeat for the first time. Today marked the fourteenth week of the pregnancy. She had easily found the baby's heartbeat then handed each of them the earpieces for the special stethoscope. It was a struggle to maintain her professionalism and not indulge in a tearful family moment. She watched as their faces broke into big, rapturous smiles while they listened. Senna's eyes filled with tears and Ichigo grinned goofily like any expectant dad. When he gave his girlfriend a kiss on the lips, Kimi decided to allow them a private moment. Walking out into the hallway, she permitted the tears to overflow her eyes.

Isshin appeared out of the patient room next door and smiled at her. He took her into his arms and kissed her forehead. "Oh, Baby," he murmured, holding her tightly. "Hey, do you want to go shopping tomorrow?"

"Sure. That will give Ichigo and Senna a few hours alone at the apartment," she said, sniffing back more tears. She was glad the couple had actually become closer since the potentially devastating revelation of the pregnancy.

The last week had been a busy one allowing no one to have much time to themselves. Senna had moved into the apartment with Kimi at the beginning of the week. The family had been preparing for Christmas all week which they would celebrate in just two days.

Kimi had convinced Ryūken to allow her to wait until after the first of the year to begin her job at the hospital. She had utilized the excuse that her office there needed to be ready before she could get any work done. He had offered her the use of his office; however, the knowledge that he would still be in it with her made it an offer she had to refuse. After her refusal, several books had been brought in by his administrative assistant so she could pick out her furnishings as well as the colors for her new office. She had chosen warm and cozy neutral colors such as chocolate browns and comfy beiges. The furniture was an inviting brown leather couch and two chairs in beige suede. Her desk was a simple, walnut wood executive desk with four drawers and a matching wood file cabinet instead of a metal monstrosity. She politely but sternly reminded him this was _her_ office and not _his_ when he tried to protest her choices. Sometimes she looked forward to torturing him in the office on a daily basis. Nevertheless, on days like today, she would miss the occasional hugs and stolen kisses she shared with her boss and fiancé. None of _that_ would be going on with Director Ishida for sure. The thought of kissing his cold, dead lips made her shiver and Isshin hugged her tighter.

"Oh, I love you," she murmured, kissing his neck.

"I love you too. Come on. We need to go check on our kids," he reminded her, nudging her toward the door with a smile.

_Our kids._She liked the sound of that.

~\..'../~

* * *

Kimi stared at the glittering rings in the glass case. He said she could have any one she wanted but she did not want to get something too ostentatious or expensive. Unfortunately, the prices were not on any of the rings because this was not that kind of store. He had brought her to an upper scale jewelry store that had provided them with their own private salesperson to hover around her like a pesky bee and stifle her while she attempted to decide. The salesman was cute with blond hair and a flirty grin. For some reason he struck her as the type who would offer candy to young girls dressed in school uniforms.

Raising her eyes, they skimmed over his name tag that read Kisuke before they met his gray eyes that were instantly locked on hers. Had he been staring at her the whole time? A leering grin curled his dark pink lips which answered her question. Looking back down she caught her reflection in the mirrored back of the counter and realized what he was staring at. Her décolletage was displayed nicely for him by her baby pink button up shirt that she had worn from the office. She did not realize that an extra button had come undone and her husband-to-be had not bothered to tell her.

"See something you like?" she asked, straightening her body from leaning over the counter.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" he questioned her with a big grin.

"You should but – "

"Hey, Sweetheart, come look at this one," Isshin called to her. He was standing at the case behind her.

Kimi pressed herself to Isshin's side as Kisuke made his way around the maze of counters to appear in front of them again. Looking down into the case, without bending over, she searched for the ring he was interested in. The woman's ring set consisted of a diamond solitaire engagement ring with a heart shaped diamond and an inscribed platinum band to match. _Love_ was scrawled on one side of the diamond on the thick band and _always_ on the other side. _And forever_ was etched on the wedding band. All four words were engraved on the man's platinum wedding band.

"They're perfect," she gasped, keeping her eyes on the rings as they were lifted out of the cabinet by the overly friendly Kisuke. Her breath caught in her throat when the ever helpful clerk took her hand and slid the rings on her left hand ring finger to size them.

"They are perfect. It was as if they were meant for you," he remarked, giving her one of his lazy, lustful grins.

"Yes, I agree. We'll take them," she replied, sliding them off her finger and handing them back to him.

"Give me that one," Isshin said, reaching for the engagement ring. "I want to make this official."

Kimi giggled nervously when he got down on one knee in front of her. She anxiously held out her hand as he looked up at her with a wide, boyish grin. Her knees weakened when he kissed the back of her hand before sliding the ring onto her finger.

"Kimi Yakuro, will you marry me?" he asked, holding her loving gaze.

"Yes," she answered, stroking his cheek with her fingertips.

Isshin stood up and kissed her. It was official. They were engaged, and she had the proof on her finger.

~\..'../~

* * *

_Christmas Day  
_

"This is so NOT funny," Ichigo grumbled.

He was now wrapped up like one of the presents they had just completed unwrapping. Senna had started it by slapping the big red bow from her present onto her boyfriend's forehead. Karin tied the ribbon from her gift around his neck. Yuzu joined in next by sticking the pink bow from her present to his cheek. Of course Kimi had to balance it by sticking the purple bow from her package on the other cheek. Isshin went for the camera.

"Come on, Mr. Grumpypants. Smile!" Senna urged him, smiling broadly as if to demonstrate what he should do.

"No," he growled petulantly. He refused to smile but he also did not move to take off any of his decorations either.

"Aw, son. But you're so cute!" Isshin pestered him mercilessly, aiming the camera.

"Kiss him, Senna. That will make him smile," Yuzu advised with a blush on her cheeks.

Senna kissed Ichigo right on the lips and he broke out in a wide, silly grin.

"So predictable," snorted Karin as her dad took the picture.

"Got it!" his father exclaimed victoriously. He took another one when the boy could not help but smile sincerely.

Kimi could not stop the blissful smile from nearly splitting her face in half. This was the happiest she had been in many years. She was not by herself anymore. She had a real family. Watching as if she were an observer only, she sat quietly absorbing the lovely scene before her. With a sigh of contentment, she was thinking that this was hers, all hers, and she did not want it to change. Her eyes landed on the handsome dark-haired man hugging his lovely twin daughters to him. That man was going to be her husband. Her heart clenched within her chest, and she drew in a tremulous breath that ended in a sob. Jumping to her feet swiftly, she rushed to the bedroom as the tears overflowed her lower eyelids.

"Kimi?" Isshin called when she ran by him. "Kimi!"

"I'm sorry," she sniffed, retreating to the privacy of their bedroom. Impatiently swiping at her tears, she kept her back to him as he closed the door behind them.

"Sweetheart, what is it?" he asked, putting his arms around her. He pulled her back against his chest and kissed the top of her head.

"I-I'm j-just s-so…" she stammered, trailing off when the emotion overwhelmed her. "Happy!" she wailed, turning into him as her tears began to flow in earnest.

"Honest to god, you women," he murmured genially. He chuckled slightly as he peppered her face with kisses. "You cry when you're happy. You're angry when you're sad. You act happy when you're…"

"What?" she queried when he stopped talking abruptly.

"Nothing. I just thought maybe…nothing," he muttered, kissing her cheek. "You're just a little overwhelmed for many reasons right now. Just go ahead and cry if it makes you feel better."

Kimi held onto him as she bawled to relieve the strange mix of anxiety and happiness that had built to an emotional crescendo within her. The holidays were always a stressful but joyful time. There was also the pressure of starting her new job as the Assistant Director of Karakura Hospital in week. The thought of working for Ryūken Ishida was enough to upset anyone.

~\..'../~

* * *

_New Year's Night_

For New Year's they went down to the river to enjoy the fireworks display to welcome in a New Year. They were all laying on the sloped riverbank on the blankets they had brought with them. The last year had brought about many wonderful and some unforeseen changes in their lives. As they viewed the beautiful light show overhead, they wondered what could possibly be in store for them this year.

Without warning, Senna yelped and sent the whole family into hysterics. Once she was finally able to get everyone calmed down, she assured them that she was perfectly fine. She had felt the baby move for the first time, and it had taken her by surprise. Ichigo's hands were immediately on her belly wanting to feel it too. He was terribly disappointed when she told him it was too early for him to feel it. She kissed him to make him smile while she reassured him that it would not be too much longer before he could feel the baby kicking.

"They're so sweet," Kimi murmured with a smile when Isshin settled back down beside her. She sat up and hugged her knees while he reclined on his back with one arm behind his head.

"I wonder if they would have a chance if they got married. Masaki and I…" Allowing his words to trail off into the chilly night air, he turned his head to look at Kimi. He grinned when he saw the gentle smile of serenity on her face as she stared up at the multicolored starburst explosion of light.

"It's okay to talk to about her. I understand that you will always love her. It was not my intention to replace her in your life or your memories. I have no illusions that will you will still think about her," she said without looking at him. She reached for his hand and squeezed it. "Go ahead. Masaki and you what?"

"Masaki and I were not expecting Ichigo either when he was conceived. We took a chance and got married. It paid off because I had unknowingly married the most wonderful woman in the world," he said wistfully.

Kimi bit her lip, refusing to allow the dagger of jealousy and self-pity to penetrate her heart. She squeezed his hand again, keeping her eyes focused on the brightly colored blasts overhead.

"Ichigo was without a doubt a blessing in disguise. If not for his untimely conception, I might have let her slip through my fingers. Then I was doubly blessed with the girls. I've been a lucky man," he stated sincerely, sitting up next to her.

Kimi reluctantly allowed him to turn her face to his. She did not want him to see the tears gathering in the corners of her eyes. Guilt consumed her as voraciously as the envy she felt for the dead woman. She knew it was irrational but she also knew that Isshin would never love her like he did Masaki because he _could not_. Despite her death, that woman still held the biggest part of his heart and mind. It was never intentional by Isshin, but he made her feel like she would always be second place to the woman that he had loved so much. That knowledge did not make her love him any less; all the same, it did hurt sometimes.

"Oh, Kimi, my luck has not run out yet. How often does a man get to experience two great loves in his life?" he whispered, pulling her close. His lips pressed to hers just as a loud explosion of fireworks sounded. The blasts reverberated in their ears as they kissed through the grand finale as if it had been timed just for them.

A new year awaited them and a whole new beginning to their lives. A new job, a marriage, a baby…so many wonderful things lay ahead in their future. Tomorrow it would all begin.


	12. New Year, New Job, New Headaches

Kimi arrived at her new office at promptly 7:30 Monday morning. Pulling out the shiny silver key to her office gave her a sense of pride and excitement. However, it was a bittersweet feeling because she would miss getting to see her lovable boss and fiancé all day on a daily basis. She had been wonderfully spoiled by that and would not be ashamed to admit it, but they were already living together and would be married soon as well. This could quite possibly be a sanity saver for the both of them in addition to being a great financial move. She pushed the key into the lock and twisted to reveal her tailor made office. It was so lovely and inviting. Since it was so early in the morning, she was struck with the temptation to curl up on the leather sofa for a short nap after covering up with the cream colored throw blanket laid across the back. Her eyes roamed around the rest of the office, pleased with what she saw. Ryūken had followed her wishes to the letter and had even added a few touches like the blanket, some throw pillows, and a few pretty framed pictures of unique chocolate confections in a sepia tone.

A small, rectangular shaped box on her desk caught her eye. It was silver and tied with a slate blue bow. She did not have to guess who it was from. The card on the front welcomed her to the staff of Karakura Hospital. Opening the box, she found a lovely silver bracelet with the hospital's signature cross hanging from it. She would have been offended by the gift if she had not noticed the necklace worn by the receptionist the day of her interview. His administrative assistant also wore one.

"Would you like help with putting it on?" a deep, familiar, and most often, unwelcome, voice inquired behind her.

Kimi could not stop the apprehension from stiffening her spine when she felt his presence very close to her. She held her breath as he reached around her to take the bracelet from the box. Her abdominal muscles tightened when his arms surrounded her and his chest pressed against her back. Her eyes followed his hands as they wrapped the bracelet around her wrist and clasped it.

"There," he murmured in her ear.

Kimi felt goose bumps rise over her entire body from his warm breath moving across her ear and neck. Shockingly enough, he was rather warm to the touch rather than frigid. Her lungs ached for air, and she pulled in a noisy breath when he promptly backed away. She sighed with relief when he moved to the other side of the room by the wall of windows in her irregularly shaped office. The room was shaped like a lower case t with her desk and filing cabinet sitting at the top. A wall of windows covered one side of the cross bar where the couch and chairs sat while floor to ceiling bookcases filled the other side. A short hallway led to her door.

"This building is very uniquely designed," she commented, sitting down in one of the chairs in front of her desk.

"How do you like your office?" Ryūken asked, sitting in the chair next to her. He gracefully crossed his legs in a way that almost made her envious. He was so incredibly formal and proper.

"It's beautiful and just the way I wanted it. Thank you," she said with genuine gratitude.

"I have big plans for you here. I've invested a lot of time and money fulfilling your wishes to bring you here. I will continue to do so to keep you. I trust my investment will pay off," he stated in a rather intimidating manner.

Kimi smiled confidently, unable to elicit even the beginning of a grin from the Ice King. "You will not be disappointed, sir."

...

* * *

"I hate him," Kimi grumbled to herself, allowing her head to smack down on the desk. She did not notice the slight pain because she already had a headache throbbing in her temples.

Ryūken had buried her in paperwork in the most literal sense of the word. Her desk was covered with four two foot high stacks of paper across the front. The paperwork ranged from supply inventories to company memos that been sent out. She was expected to go through each stack to organize and file them. Then she would have to engage in some legwork to reconcile the inventories to the actual items on each floor. Karakura Hospital had eight floors, each one dedicated for a specific purpose. She would spend the next six months settling the supply stock alone. A pitiful moan left her lips and disappeared into thin air. No one cared how overwhelmed she was on her first day and she completely believed he had done this on purpose. He had probably ordered his administrative assistant to search for every piece of archaic paperwork on the premises for her to account for it and organize it. She had been through this before and survived, she could do it again. At least all of the papers were not spread across the floor or heaped in boxes this time.

Kimi smiled when she thought of Isshin; he had that effect on her. She never thought she would trust a man with her heart again but she had. Somehow two lost hurting souls had found each other and filled in the empty spots that had been troubling them for years.

"Sweetheart? Kimi?" Isshin called.

Wow this was amazing! She was just thinking about him. Rising above the paperwork and looking rather like a gopher popping out of a hole, she answered back, "Here I am!"

"Oh? Oh! Hi there, Baby! This looks familiar except last time you were sitting on the floor surrounded by stacks of paper," he said giving her one of his patent smiles that literally warmed her heart and her whole body. He walked around the desk so he could reach her to kiss her.

Kimi stood up to meet him, savoring his embrace. She missed it. She did not realize just how truly overindulged she was until this moment. Holding onto him tightly, she pressed her face against his chest not caring that he was wearing a Hawaiian monstrosity of red, yellow, and blue decorated with colorful exotic birds. Where did he find this thing? She thought she had hidden them all. She could not bring herself to get rid of them because he loved the tacky shirts so much. They seemed to suit his equally vibrant and sometimes histrionic personality.

"I brought you something. I thought you might be hungry, and I know how you get distracted when you're busy. I wanted to make sure that you ate something," he told her, sitting the bento box that Yuzu had made for her on the desk amidst the paperwork.

"Thank you. You take such good care of me," she murmured, looking up at him. She smiled against his lips when they touched hers. Her stomach growled which caused them to giggle and break the kiss.

"You better eat. We always have tonight," he reminded her, stealing another quick kiss.

Kimi sat down, unable to stop smiling. She was so incredibly happy with him. The thought of coming home to him every night was extremely pleasant and exciting. They had decided to switch over living arrangements earlier than planned. She had moved all of her clothes and a few items she felt she could not live without into Isshin's house while Ichigo transferred to her apartment to live with Senna. It would be interesting to see how their relationship develops from here along with Senna's pregnancy.

"What's that?" Isshin asked, touching the bracelet on her wrist.

"It's a gift from Ryūken," Kimi answered in the briefest manner possible as not to interrupt her shoveling food into her mouth.

"Really? Getting friendly with the boss?" he queried, raising a dark eyebrow almost to his hairline.

"No. I've already done that once, and I am his alone," she remarked guilelessly. "It's strictly professional. He gives them to all of his employees. His receptionist and his administrative assistant wear a necklace like this."

"Both of those women were once his mistresses," he informed her with a growl.

Kimi choked, sending a spray of rice across the stack of paperwork in front of her. Once the rice was dislodged from her trachea, she drank several large gulps of tea to send the rest down her esophagus so she would no longer be in danger of choking to death.

"I didn't know!" she wailed, staring at the bracelet as if it were a live, venomous snake wrapped around her wrist.

"I wonder what it means since he gave you a bracelet instead of necklace," he muttered thoughtfully, studying the bracelet with his anger narrowed dark eyes.

"It means nothing, you gossipy old woman," she chided him. "Speaking of that, has Mrs. Nakimura been in?"

"She had an appointment this morning. She was upset when she did not see you. She began beating me with her cane before I could explain. Needless to say, she was quite relieved to know that we're still getting married. She did not even apologize for hitting me and said I deserved it anyway for allowing you to take this job. Stop that," he scolded her when Kimi would not stop snickering.

"You know I love you," she told him, leaning forward to kiss him.

"So what did you do to get the bracelet?" he inquired with a devilish gleam in his dark brown eyes.

"I can't tell you. You might be jealous because I haven't done it to you yet," she joked, playing along with his game.

Isshin smiled and looked around the office. His eyes landed on the couch then swiftly swung back to her. Keeping quiet and waiting until she was done eating, he pulled her out of the desk chair and into his arms. Picking her up like the blushing bride she would soon be, he carried her to the couch. His lips covered hers after he sat her down on the smooth leather. He knelt on the floor, positioning himself between her legs as he pushed them apart. His hands slid over her knees and under her skirt, pushing it up to her thighs.

"Are you insane?" she demanded, attempting to shove his hands away from her womanhood but he had found something he wanted and would not be dissuaded.

"No. Just excited to see you," he murmured, hooking his arm around her hip to pull her against him as if to prove it.

"Isshin! I really don't think – " Her words were hushed by his lips applying themselves to hers again, and suddenly, with that kiss, she could not think anymore. Her hands went to his jeans while his hands covered her breasts and massaged them through her shirt rather than taking it off.

"We're being stupid, you know," she cautioned him.

"I know, and I like it," he whispered, sliding into her as he held the barrier of her underwear to the side.

"What if Ryūken walks in?" she asked, sighing with pleasure as he moved inside of her.

"What is he going to do? Fire you? Wouldn't that be doing the both of us a favor?" he asked. He covered her mouth with his to stifle the subsequent moans after she cried out with satisfaction. "There's no reason to call attention to ourselves though."

"It's your fault. Maybe you shouldn't feel so damn good," she muttered, gritting her teeth to hold back another exclamation of bliss.

"Oh, Baby, you know just what to say to flatter me. Besides, it's only right that I dedicate your office by staking my claim to you," he murmured in her ear, thrusting forward hard enough to make her bite her lip.

"You're so mean," she accused, pressing her lips to his to muffle both of their declarations of ecstasy as they reached their end.

"I'll have to visit you for lunch more often. I like having you for the dessert."

...

* * *

Kimi had managed to rid herself of one stack of paperwork and started on the next. She heard the knock on her door mere seconds before it was opened without her approval for entry. Her heart sank when Ryūken confidently strode in with his head held high. He did not look tired at all despite being at work nearly twelve hours like her. Of course he had his administrative assistant, his receptionist, and now her to take care of him and do all of the real work. So what did he do all day? Probably think of new things for everyone else to do.

"Shouldn't you be going home?" he suggested, pointing to the watch on his wrist. "It's six thirty."

Kimi resisted the impulse to cattily inform him that she knew how to read a watch that was not digital. She sat down the papers in her hands and rose from her desk chair. Her back ached from sitting so much. She had forgotten to get up and move around periodically. This was rough on her body after being accustomed to being on her feet all day. She grunted and rubbed the small of her back. Her eyes flew open and met a pair of gray blue eyes when she felt a larger, stronger hand massaging her lower back.

"Director Ishida, could you please stop? You're making me uncomfortable," she stated in a low deadly voice, avoiding his eyes.

"I apologize. I was not being forward. I was merely trying to help," Ryūken rejoined, removing his hand from her back. He almost appeared wounded by her caustic tone.

Kimi blushed with embarrassment. Perhaps her imagination had been working overtime, and she was being oversensitive. She straightened up and began preparing to leave by gathering her purse and jacket.

"I know your fiancé was here earlier," he divulged for no apparent reason as he stood in front of her blocking her way. "The walls are not soundproof."

Unrelenting mortification added to her embarrassment causing it to blossom into full blown shame while making her blush to deepen. Kimi raised her eyes to meet his and saw an emotion she did not expect to encounter: amusement.

"By the way, I did have affairs with both of those women," he enlightened her unnecessarily. He turned on his heel, walking from her office to leave her gaping mutely from the astonishment of confirming the rumor.

What the hell was she supposed to do with _that_ information?


	13. The Manacle

Kimi lay in the bed next to Isshin staring at the bracelet on her wrist. She had been unable to unclasp it to take it off before her shower. She did not ask for help to remove it because she did not want to revisit the rumors he had already divulged to her or hear new ones. Her eyes continued to study the bracelet in the narrow shaft of pale moonlight. It was as if Ryūken had engaged some kind of special lock when he put it on her wrist. What was this thing? What was the significance? Why was her jewelry a bracelet and not a necklace? Should she be happy she received her exceptional gift without the necessity of having sex with him? What did it all mean? She ruminated on the many questions until a dull ache developed in her temples. Closing her eyes, she tried to go to sleep to keep any more questions from developing in her overloaded brain.

"What's wrong?" Isshin's voice rumbled out of the darkness next to her.

Kimi flinched, lurching away from him in her alarm. She scooted back toward him when he moved his arm around her to press his palm against her rapidly beating heart. She concentrated on slowing her breathing as they lay in the dark together.

"I'm just tired. Today was a rough day," she told him only being halfway truthful.

Rolling over onto her side, Kimi pressed her back to his chest as his arm constricted around her with his palm still flattened against her heart. Her mind searched for an explanation for the strange gift. Tomorrow she would just come right out and ask him. She doubted she would have to wait long for the opportunity to see him so she could speak to him about it.

...

* * *

Kimi arrived at 7:00 AM on the dot and was sure she was the first person at the office. She opened her office door to see Ryūken sitting in one of the chairs in front of her desk. The cup of coffee he held out to her was very inviting; his leer that he had pinned on her was not so appealing.

"I never would have pegged you for the stalker type, sir," she remarked venomously. She had not slept well and was not in the mood to see him quite so early. Sticking her wrist adorned with the bracelet under his nose, she demanded, "What the hell is this thing?"

"It's a piece of jewelry. Don't you like it?" he asked, somehow managing to look naive and innocent.

"Don't screw with me," she growled, shaking her arm which made the dangling cross sway back and forth in front of his eyes like a hack hypnotist's watch.

"But I'd love to screw with you," he returned calmly, daring to smile at her.

"Ryūken!" Kimi exclaimed, jerking back from him as if he had tried to touch her.

"I'm just joking with you," he laughed lightly, his gray-blue eyes sparkling roguishly.

"I didn't know you had it in you," she muttered, sitting in the other chair that was facing his.

This time Kimi took the coffee in the carry out cup that he held out to her. She sighed loudly with satisfaction after taking a sip of the peppermint dark chocolate latte. She would have to admit he had a magnificently discriminating palate when it came to food and drink. Her breath caught when she felt his warm hand wrap around her wrist and pull her toward him.

"This," he began, touching the bracelet with his free hand, "is a symbol. The other two women have necklaces because they came after me. All I had to do was accept them and lead them around by the neck. I own them."

Kimi started trembling. 'He's completely insane,' she thought to herself, watching his elegantly tapered fingers working their way up her arm to an unknown destination. Her body felt both hot and cold as his fingers grazed her skin, tickling her lightly. Her breath was coming in short, shallow gasps by the time his fingers slid back down her arm to the bracelet.

"You have a bracelet because you are the one who caught me. Think of it as the handle of a leash," he told her, raising her hand to his neck. "The other end leads to me."

"You're kidding," she muttered incredulously. It was difficult for her to resist the temptation to tighten her fingers around his neck as he held her hand there. "You really need to stop being so damn scary or I won't be working here for long."

"Oh, Kimi, I'm not scary at all. I'm the one who should be frightened of you," he said, lowering her hand from his neck and releasing it from his grip. "I'm totally spellbound by you, but you belong to another man. There is nothing to look forward to from my future with you but heartache."

Kimi raised her latte to her lips noticing how badly her hand was shaking. She avoided looking at him directly as they sat in silence. At least she was able to distract herself with the delicious hot drink in her hand. With any luck, he would leave soon and end this discomfiting encounter. He had a special ability to put her off guard with his bewildering and unwelcome disclosures. She was not sure what to expect from him any longer with this unforeseen display of a different, supposedly vulnerable, and playful side of his personality. No wonder he had been able to capture not just the attention but the loyalty of beautiful women. She would not dare to call what those women had for him love: fascination, yes; lust, without a doubt; but love – absolutely not. Sometimes when she looked into his emotionally desolate and icy slate blue eyes, she doubted if he was capable of the four letter word.

"So when is your wedding scheduled to take place?" he inquired, leaning forward slightly to show interest.

This man knew all of the right moves. It was not difficult to see why the other two women had fallen for him so hopelessly. He could by rather charming and appealing. Kimi remained silent, thoughtful as she dared to make eye contact with the white-haired man sitting across from her with his knees almost touching hers.

"In April, during the Cherry Blossom Festival. We plan to have a traditional tea ceremony under one of the cherry trees as part of our wedding," she explained, not quite sure why she felt the need to divulge so many details.

"Oh, how terribly romantic," he returned, succeeding in sounding sarcastic instead of sincere. "Would you permit me to have you two over to my house for a special dinner? I would like to give you my congratulations."

"But the wedding is not for three more months," she pointed out needlessly.

Ryūken knew exactly how much time he had to cause a rift between them. He had found his opportunity, and he was taking it. Stopping the wedding before it took place would be so much easier than pushing her toward a divorce afterward. He was a patient man and did not mind biding his time when he found something worth waiting for. The woman in front of him would be a double prize: he would have finally found someone worthy of him, and he would have taken her right out of the grasp of Kurosaki. It seemed cruel and maybe it was. Sometimes he was not sure how their friendly rivalry had progressed to such malicious proportions. Possibly with adulthood and jadedness came the need to up the stakes. The fact that Isshin Kurosaki seemed completely clueless or was so smug in his current situation only made it seem that much sweeter. A bird never knows when the serpent is lurking beneath the nest to steal the eggs until it is too late.

...

* * *

Ryūken had stopped by her office each morning for the last two days with more overpriced but delectably flavored coffee. He had kept the encounters professional; speaking only about her progress through the gigantic stacks of paperwork, how she was adjusting to her new position with his staff, and the like. Everyone seemed to like her but she debated whether their sycophantic politeness was due to her position or how they thought she earned that position. It seemed as if they thought they could curry favor from her because she was the boss's new toy instead of their new boss in her own right and second in command of the organization.

It was Thursday and her requisition list for Kurosaki Clinic was due tomorrow on Friday. Kimi stopped by the clinic before going to the house that evening to compile the supply list to give to Ryūken. She grabbed a clipboard and proceeded to the supply closet, kicking off her high heels half way down the hall. Those torture devices had become a daily part of her wardrobe, and she hated them. She was in the supply closet checking to see what they needed when weariness landed on her with the crushing force of a proverbial ton of bricks. Despite being tired, she pressed on, forcing herself to paw through each shelf and its contents. Once that was done, she conducted a quick search of each examining room to check for the need of other essentials.

Sitting down in the makeshift lab on the premises, her eyes drifted to the microscope that always remained covered with the plastic dust shield. Cautiously lifting it off so she would not stir up the dust it had collected to preserve the equipment, she set it to the side as she sat down on the stool located in front of it. She was thankful for the loose chain of the bracelet which enabled her to slide it beneath the clamps so that the clasp was positioned under the objective of the microscope. Rising up a bit so she could see into the eyepiece, she patiently focused until she could clearly see the clasp. It appeared that when he put the bracelet on her it had engaged an out of the ordinary pin to actually seal the clasp closed permanently. The only way she could remove the bracelet would be to break it.

"What the hell?" she muttered, snatching her hand away from the microscope. She pulled on the thin chain expecting it to snap, but it did not no matter how hard she tugged.

"What are you doing? Why are you out here?" Isshin asked, scaring her to bits.

Kimi had been near hysteria about the bracelet. She had no idea how to get the thing off. Her new boss frightened her sometimes then other times he made her feel comfortable and at ease like an old friend. Right now was one of the disquieting moments caused by his stunning gift that appeared to be a permanent part of her arm.

"Um, I was out here doing inventory to see what the clinic needed. Ryūken requested I turn in my list every Friday," she reminded him, replacing the cover on the microscope. She sneezed after accidentally stirring up the years of dust that had gathered there.

"Are you getting sick? You've been working too many hours. Even I didn't require that of you," he stated with agitation, scrutinizing her with a doctor's eye.

"Honey, I'm not sick. I am hungry though," she murmured, rubbing her grumbling belly.

"Come inside. Your dinner is cold but it's nothing a few minutes in the microwave won't cure." He took her by the hand and led her to the house so she would not stay behind to get sidetracked by doing something else.

Isshin had noticed early on in their relationship that she had a tendency to be obsessive about work to the point of workaholism. She had actually needed someone like him to make her lighten up and enjoy life. They had both handled their emotional hurts differently. She threw herself into her work wholeheartedly to keep busy and forget the pain. He had become a perpetual clown to make everyone else forget, taking his solace from their laughter and sometimes unrestrained aggravation. They had found a way to balance each other out with those two coping mechanisms.

Once her dinner was eaten, Kimi indulged in a long hot shower before crawling into the bed beside her husband-to-be. She fell asleep before she had even put on any night-clothes.

Isshin pulled off the wet towel and brought her naked body close to his under the covers.

"I need to get dressed," Kimi mumbled sleepily, rousing a bit as he arranged the blankets around her body.

"No you don't. It's quite all right for you to be like this. Settle down and sleep," he told her, kissing her cheek. He held her until her breathing was deep and steady. Raising her arm so he could see the bracelet, he studied the cross as it gleamed ominously in the thin tube of moonlight invading the room.

"What are you up to, Ryūken Ishida?" he inquired aloud, laying her arm down along her side.

Was that bracelet some kind of mark, a symbol, to announce to the world Ishida's misplaced entitlement to her? If that pompous ass thinks he can win her heart, he has a world of hurt and disappointment in store for him.

...

* * *

Kimi slept later than usual and arrived at work at her actual scheduled time of nine o' clock. She found a bouquet of fragrant white camellias on her desk. Attached was a card that was cheekily signed 'your secret admirer' as if she did not know who sent them. Sitting down at her desk, she quickly typed up her requisition list for the clinic on a spread sheet before taking it to Ryūken. She knew that he would view her messy, scribbled handwritten list with disdain. Snatching the printout from the tray of the printer, she made her way to his office which was next door. She knocked on the door before entering.

If only she had waited a little longer, Kimi would not have had to see something that could not be unseen. She opened the door and was immediately assaulted with the visual of his pretty, brown-haired receptionist sitting in his lap engaged in a passionate kiss with him. Standing dumbfounded and stricken by the scene, she could only watch as the woman guiltily scrambled out of his lap to swiftly smooth down her skirt and check the buttons on her blouse. She gaped as the young woman hurried past her, offering a shamefaced smile in her haste to leave the room.

"Miss Yakuro, you're late today," Ryūken admonished her with the most pleasant tone she had ever heard for a reprimand.

"No, I wasn't," she argued, stepping further into the devil's chambers. "Being right on time for the actual start of my day does not make me late, Director."

Kimi walked up the few steps to his desk feeling the heat of embarrassment flooding across her face as she neared him. Why was she embarrassed? She was not the one who had been caught in a compromising position. She handed him the list, staring at the toes of her red high heels. On her first meeting with him, she had noticed he had an aversion to the color red so she vowed to wear it whenever she could. Today she was dressed monochromatically in a black shirt and black pencil skirt yet had chosen to wear the blood-red stilettos.

"Here's my list, sir," she announced the obvious just for the heck of it.

"Speaking of lists," he said, getting up to walk around his desk to stand behind her.

Kimi turned and backed away from him , sitting on the top of his desk that stunted her retreat when he stepped a little too close to her. She noticed his white tie with the ubiquitous cross on it was crooked. Reaching up, she straightened the knot before sliding her hand down his chest to smooth out the rest of it. Her eyes flicked back up to his when he reached out to sweep his fingers through her hair.

"Give me a list of places you would like to go on your honeymoon," he requested, allowing his hand to rest on her shoulder. He smiled when she did not react to his touch because she was too preoccupied with his question.

"But why?" she asked, shrugging his hand off of her shoulder when it grew too heavy and threatening to ignore.

"I want to pay for your honeymoon. Just call it a wedding present and a bonus for doing such a great job here," he said, permitting his fingers to dawdle across her cheek as he moved his hand to tuck a stray curl behind her ear.

"I've only been working here a week," she snorted indignantly, wishing he would back away so she could leave. If she moved to stand up, her breasts would be pressed against his chest.

An image formed in her mind of a long, thick link chain that he held in his hand adding more metal links onto it with each kind word or deed. Her imagination followed the winding chain to what it was connected to. She looked down at the bracelet on her wrist and could almost see the phantom chain hanging from it. Looking up at his face and watching the slow smile that stretched his lips, she wondered if he knew what she was thinking.

"What are you doing exactly? What's your game?" she asked, poking her finger into his chest to push him back. She stood up to face him and was only eye level with his chin despite the sky-high heels.

"I have no idea what you mean," he lied like a champion almost convincing himself that he meant it.

"What is it you want?" she queried, her body tensing under his touch when he gently grasped her by the upper arms.

"I want you to be happy here. I want to keep you for a long time."


	14. The Ecstasy and The Agony

I will admit this is a strictly fanservice chapter. Think of it as an apology for the last chapter for those of you who do not like Ryūken Ishida. This just one big tart lemon which is why it is shorter than the other chapters. So have your tissues ready for the nosebleed and enjoy. I apologize for any typos. I could only read through this so many times to find them.

* * *

Kimi gradually came to consciousness Saturday morning as the sun filled the bedroom. Two days away from Ryūken Ishida was a break she desperately needed. Sliding her hand across the bed, her eyes popped open when she did not find a big muscular man next to her. 'Dammit, where could he be?' she speculated, sighing with disappointment. She wanted to show him how much she loved him. That was always a wonderful way to start the day.

"Kimi!" Isshin bellowed from the kitchen. "Get your lazy ass up!"

Kimi snorted with laughter. Obviously they were alone in the house which was a highly unusual occurrence. Sliding her nightgown over her head, she yelled back, "Come and get it up!"

Isshin hit the door in a matter of seconds, ready for the challenge as he swept into the room. Snatching the comforter off of her, he froze. His eyes widened and looked ready to pop out of his head. He had not expected her to be completely naked. He distinctly remembered her being fully clothed when he left the bed earlier.

"What?" she inquired innocently, rolling onto her belly to turn her naked behind to him. "See something you like?"

"Oh, yeah," he murmured, reaching out to slide his hand down her back.

Kimi was sure she would be purring if it were possible as his large hand stroked her back, gliding down over her behind. She yelped when he smacked her playfully on the ass. Rolling over onto her back, she propped herself up on a pillow.

"Give me a show," she ordered him, folding her hands over her belly.

"What?" he laughed, leaning down toward her.

Kimi pushed her foot against his shoulder to hold him back and keep him from lying down on top of her.

"Strip for me, sexy," she clarified, sliding her foot down his chest. She slipped her foot between his legs, rubbing over the hardness forming very fast there.

"I'm beginning to think there are some things about your past that you aren't telling me," he said, pulling the navy blue t-shirt over his head.

"Mmmm…" she grunted, gliding her foot back up his now bare chest. "Some secrets I'll never tell."

Isshin grabbed her by the waist and flipped her back over onto her belly. He could not stop smiling as she giggled maniacally. Pulling her hair out of the way, he kissed the back of her neck. His fingers traced small light circles across her back while he continued to tease her with soft kisses across her shoulders.

"You can torture me all you want. I won't tell you about my secret and _very_ sordid past," she stated teasingly.

Kimi could not keep the smile off of her face. Isshin knew darn good and well she had no steamy secrets from the past. She was armed with a vivid imagination and a handsome lover who served as her inspiration. A groan rolled from her lips when he nipped her shoulder-blade while sliding his fingers down her sides. The slight pain and the tickling touch combined to make an explosive burst of arousal in the center of her being. Having no real secrets was not going to save her from being tortured. She was completely okay with that.

Kimi grunted with disappointment when his hands left her body. Flipping back over, she watched with hungry, avaricious eyes as he unbuttoned his jeans. Every nerve in her body twitched as he gradually slid down the zipper. She stretched her hands toward him to touch him, and he pushed her away with a shake of his head.

"But why?" she pouted, trying again.

"Because you _want_ to touch me. You can't yet. Just be patient," he urged her, leaning down to press a kiss to her lips.

If this was the kind of thing that was going to happen when they were alone in the house, Kimi would make sure the girls always had plenty of Saturday morning activities to keep them busy. She could use this kind of stress relief after a week full of Ryūken. Biting her lip and folding her hands in her lap, she watched as Isshin slowly slid down his jeans and underwear. Her eyes moved over his muscular body, taking in the view that was stimulating to behold. Her tongue darted out over lips as her eyes beheld the rock hard erection he sported. She twisted her fingers together and nearly bit through her lower lip because she wanted to touch him so badly.

"Can I touch you now?" she asked, staring at him with pleading eyes.

"Not yet," he responded, sliding his hands over his chest.

"Dammit," she muttered, following his hands with her eyes as they meandered down his six-pack abdomen. God, he was an awesome specimen of manhood. She whimpered when his fingers wrapped around his thick shaft.

Isshin raised his eyes to meet hers while he leisurely stroked his whole length, back and forth. He groaned, and it rumbled deep in his chest like distant thunder.

"Isshin, please!" Kimi begged, rocking back and forth while wringing her hands. He was being just plain cruel.

"All right, Baby. What do you want to do?" he questioned her, placing his hand on the top of her head as she stared up at him. He was so turned on at this point he wanted to slam her to bed and pound her through it. However, he would deny his body that craving because luring her so mercilessly was bringing a satisfaction all of its own.

Kimi moved forward to the edge of the bed, licking her lips as she stared at what he held in his hand. Looking up at his face, her tongue darted out and licked the head. Her whole body clenched with carnal excitement when his eyes closed, and he issued another low, reverberating groan. Encouraged by the sound of gratification, she took the head between her lips and sucked lightly. She stayed still until he moved his hands and placed them on her head, resting his fingertips lightly on either side near her ears. Her mouth began to slide down, taking him in inch by inch. The pressure from his fingers steadily increased as she took in more of him. By the time he was buried in her throat, he was holding her by the ears.

"Kimi," he moaned, pushing his hips toward her to encourage her to move back up.

Kimi obliged, reveling in his doleful groan of overpowering pleasure. She continued moving up and down, applying gentle suction along with a hand to stroke him and heighten his enjoyment.

"Baby," Isshin whispered, stroking her head. He released a loud moan to show his appreciation for her pleasurable efforts. A recognizable tightening at the base of his member warned him that he was near his limit. He placed his hands on her shoulders, pushing her back when she was on an upstroke.

"But –" She started to complain when he pushed her down on the bed. She was unable to utter another word when his mouth covered hers. Her lips separated to accept his probing tongue into her mouth. Her fingers dug into his sides as he provocatively stroked hers while his fingers traveled down her belly. She tore her lips from his, emitting a choked cry of ecstasy when he pushed two of his fingers into her yearning body.

Isshin hovered over her, watching her face as he moved his fingers inside of her. He trailed kisses down her body on his way to drive her completely insane with bliss.

"Oh, my god!" she yelled when his tongue touched her. She moaned and writhed beneath his mouth as he licked her some more. Her fingers buried themselves in his thick hair, pulling slightly when he sucked her sensitive nub softly. She cried out, resisting the impulse to pull his face tighter against her as her pleasure escalated. Her thighs clasped his head as she raised her hips to him. The ecstasy finally reached the zenith, and she screamed his named as she convulsed from the powerful orgasm.

"Kimi," Isshin sighed, sitting up. He grabbed her around the waist and lifted her to impale her on his throbbing member. They released a simultaneous cry of gratification from the bliss that careened through their bodies from their erotic joining.

Kimi enclosed her legs around his waist as his hands grasped her behind. Her lips met his as he pushed her up then allowed gravity to bring her back down. She smiled at him as he slowly moved her to bring them both incredible sensual delight.

"You're amazing," she whispered, her breath coming in hard, ragged gasps.

"Only because I have you as a partner. I love you, Kimi," he told her, kissing her.

"I love you too," she rejoined, pressing her forehead against his as if trying to join their minds in addition to their bodies. Looking into his eyes, she wanted to achieve a perfect unification with him, increasing their intimacy.

"Baby, are you going to come with me?" he asked, his breathing disjointed and catching in his throat.

"Oh, yes!" she exclaimed, unable to hold his gaze as the orgasm overtook her. She clung to him as her body shuddered helplessly from the pleasure.

Isshin closed his eyes, sinking his teeth into her delicate shoulder as his feral, animalistic nature took over from the strength of the climax. The ecstasy increased from her subdued howl of pain.

Kimi bit her lip, cursing herself for reacting to the pain. She had not wanted to let him know he had hurt her. Her breath came in noisy huffs from the mind-blowing mix of ecstasy and agony. She kissed him as if to let him know it was all right.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," he apologized, pulling back from her. His fingers gingerly brushed over the complete set of teeth marks marring the round part of her shoulder. He gently kissed it not wanting to hurt her further but to express regret.

"Sweetheart, it's okay," she assured him as her shoulder began to throb. She smiled at him while holding his face to force him to look at her. "Besides, wouldn't it be my fault for making you feel so good that you had to that?"

"You're simply incredible," he murmured, kissing her lips. "I love you so much."

"I'll never love another man like I love you," she stated unfalteringly. "Never."


	15. A Change of Plans

Kimi awoke that afternoon feeling sick. She was beginning to think Isshin was right and that she was working too many hours. Their day had been spent making love and napping intermittently since the girls stayed gone having just returned sometime during her nap. She could hear the three of them talking about dinner plans. Ichigo and Senna were coming over so Yuzu and Karin would have to go to the grocery store after they planned a menu.

Kimi groaned, forcing herself out of the bed. She was not sure if it was the vigorous sex or weariness that made her feel so nauseated. Her stomach clenched and the acidic taste of stomach acid filled her mouth. She was in the bathroom in a matter of seconds to prevent a horrible mess.

"Baby? Kimi?" Isshin called, opening the door to the bathroom.

"Honey, please go away. This is so disgusting," she whined in a quavery voice just before another wave of vomiting began.

"Are you serious? I'm a doctor. You know the things I've been exposed to. I'll be right back," he said, closing the door behind him.

Kimi was in the shower when he returned. She had finally stopped throwing up which left her with the overwhelming need to feel clean.

"I left some things for you on the counter," Isshin announced, his deep but loud voice carrying easily over the sound of the water.

"Thank you," she responded, rinsing the shampoo out of her hair. Once she was done with her shower, she ripped back the shower curtain. Screeching in terror from the unexpected presence of the man on the other side of the curtain, she would have fallen backwards had he not grabbed her.

"See this?" he asked, holding the pregnancy test up in front of her face.

"Uh, yes," she answered, wanting to laugh but feeling too sick to do so. "What? Is that a joke?"

"No. I want you to use it," Isshin ordered gruffly, helping her out of the shower.

"You can't be serious," she snorted, taking the offered towel.

"I am. Humor me, okay?" He kissed her on the lips and walked out to leave her alone.

Kimi looked at the box and threw it on the counter with a derisive snort. "As if…"

_A few minutes later..._

A terrifying shriek like that of a wounded animal filled the house, frightening the occupants who were in the kitchen preparing dinner. Isshin rushed to the bathroom where Kimi stood shaking like a leaf, clutching the towel around her.

"L-l-l-look!" she stuttered, shoving the stick in his face.

"What's going on? Kimi, are you all right?" Karin queried, fearful that the sickly pale woman was about to faint.

"I'll be damned," Isshin muttered, his tanned face draining of its color. He had confirmed his suspicion from her emotional outburst at Christmas. He knew she could be sentimental and a sappy romantic but that had been a little much even for her.

"Dad!" Yuzu yelled when their big brawny father unexpectedly dropped to his knees.

"What's going on?" Ichigo inquired, pulling Senna behind him.

Karin snatched the test from her father, her dark eyes widening in shock when she saw the plus sign.

"Is that what I think it is?" Senna asked, looking over the dark haired girl's shoulder.

"Yep," Karin answered curtly, blankly staring ahead of her.

"Oh! We're having a baby brother or sister!" Yuzu exclaimed happily. She could always find a ray of sunshine in the darkest clouds.

Kimi being pregnant was not inherently bad; it would just be a fragile situation that would require her and the baby being heavily monitored. The pregnancy would be rife with possibilities for complications ranging from miscarriage early on to birth defects if carried to term. She wanted to be happy about being pregnant, but it was difficult knowing the risks. She was never supposed to be able to get pregnant to begin with. How bizarre will it be that they will have a child and grandchild nearly the same age?

"I swear, this family just keeps getting weirder and weirder," Ichigo grumbled, turning around to leave all of the stunned women and his flabbergasted father in their varying states of shock.

After a few minutes, everyone began to recover one by one. Kimi was the last since she bore the greatest portion of astonishing blow because she was the barren woman in her late thirties who suddenly found herself pregnant.

"Are you all right?" Isshin asked her when she lay down on the bed after getting dressed.

"I don't know. I feel numb," Kimi answered, staring at the ceiling. "Can it be true? Could that be a bad test? Maybe I'm entering menopause and it's a false positive due to the unbalanced hormones. What if – "

"Kimi," he murmured, touching her face to stop her nervous rambling. "Do you not want to be pregnant?"

"I-I…I don't know. I never expected this. I'm afraid," she whispered, grabbing his hand and squeezing it tightly.

"I know. Me too."

~\..'../~

* * *

Kimi had considered calling in sick Monday morning. With a sardonic smile she realized she could have called in pregnant and shocked her boss into giving her the day off. She was sitting on the leather couch in her office staring out of the window. The inventory forms she had been looking over lay forgotten in her lap. Her mind was filled with thoughts of the future. A wonderful new possibility lay on the horizon, and she was still not sure how to handle it.

On Sunday, she and Senna both had received an ultrasound to check their babies. Senna's was merely a routine checkup which revealed a fabulously healthy baby boy would be on his way in four months. Kimi's ultrasound was rather astounding because it not only confirmed her pregnancy but after a few measurements and calculations showed that she was already three months along in her pregnancy.

The light knock on her office door went unnoticed as did the sound of the door being opened. Ryūken stepped into her office with his usual morning offering of coffee. He knew he was spoiling her and that was the whole point after all. Taking advantage of her preoccupation, he stared at her. Something was different about her. She seemed more content and happy than usual. It was disconcerting to him. Clearing his throat, he smiled in genuine amusement when she started from the surprise of his presence.

"Oh, Ryūken," Kimi stated in a breathy voice while holding her hand over her runaway heart. "I would tell you to come in, but you're already here. Would you like to sit down?"

"Of course. Here you go, my dear," he said, holding out the cup to her. He made himself comfortable at the end of the couch by her feet rather than sitting in one of the equally comfortable beige chairs across from her.

'Oh, a term of endearment. This is getting serious,' Kimi thought to herself. Her fingers touched his when she reached for the cup causing the heat of a blush to rise to her cheeks. She cursed herself for the juvenile involuntary reaction to the accidental touch. Was pregnancy going to turn her into an melodramatic pile of sentimentalism for the remaining six months? She hoped not. Considering her present company, that could turn out to be disastrous prospect because he did not seem to be one to tolerate displays of emotion.

"How are you feeling?" he inquired, giving her a long look so he could determine what was different.

"I'm wonderful," she answered even as the nausea welled within her. The overly sweet caramel flavored coffee was not helping that sensation either.

"Is there something I should know? Something you would like to tell me?" he asked, his piercing blue eyes meeting her unassuming greenish brown ones.

"Whatever do you mean, Director?" Kimi knew she was being too obvious by using the catty tone with the purposely ambiguous question. She wished that Isshin could be here to see Ryūken's face when she does tell him the news.

"What are you hiding?" he asked, shifting closer to her on the couch.

Kimi uncurled, putting her feet on the floor so she could lean toward him conspiratorially and tell him her big secret. She could see the excitement flooding his sharp eyes as she inclined her body so that her mouth came close to his.

"I'm pregnant," she divulged using a loud stage whisper. She could not hide her disappointment by his lack of reaction and frowned at him.

Ryūken Ishida was caught off guard which did not happen to him very often, and he disliked it very much when it did. He had erroneously thought she was beginning to succumb to his less than subtle tricks. Instead she has thrown an unforeseen knot into his plans almost spoiling them entirely. Did he even want her now?

"How did that happen?" he inquired aloud unintentionally.

Kimi nearly spit her mouthful of coffee all over him. She giggled and coughed simultaneously as the overly serious man stared at her. "The usual way. You were once a doctor. And you're a father. I'm sure you haven't forgotten how it happens," she joked, daring to go on when he did not respond in either word or gesture. "See, a man and a woman who love each other and have these urges to –"

"I know that!" he snapped, standing to his feet.

Ryūken turned his back on her swiftly before she could see the genuine smile on his lips. For a sarcastic smart ass, she was disturbingly likable. It was that trait foremost among others that had drawn him to her in the first place. He liked her spirit and willfulness. Her pregnancy certainly complicated things, and he would have to take time to think and reassess his plans.

"Do you have a doctor? You know you really should have another physician besides your husband," he suggested without ulterior motives for once.

"Why? Are you offering? Wouldn't it be equally weird to have my boss as my doctor?" she questioned him, taking another sip of her coffee to hide her amused smile when he turned with a stunned expression on his face.

"Actually, I was not proposing that I become your doctor. However, it might be the best idea. Between myself and your husband you will always have someone near you to look out for you and the baby. You are aware this is going to be a high risk pregnancy as it is. You will have to be carefully monitored and –"

"Yes, Director, I understand completely," she interrupted him. "Or should I call you Doctor?"

~\0/~

* * *

"You did what?!" Isshin yelled when she told him about her arrangement with Ryūken Ishida. "Oh, my god, Kimi! Are you insane? Every day I'm reminded of why it was a bad idea to allow you to take that job!"

"Would you calm down? You'll wake the girls," she admonished him. "You're too old to be having a hissy fit."

"This is worthy of a hissy fit! Ryūken? Really? God, Kimi! You know as well as I do the kind of exams you will be getting. The thought of him sliding his fingers into your –"

"ISSHIN!" she shouted, to be shushed vehemently by him. "Isshin, it will be strictly clinical. Don't be a disgusting pervert! He does have a point you know. I'll be well taken care of no matter where I am and that gives me comfort that we can get our baby here safely."

Isshin swung his head to look at her, the angry expression disappearing from his face when he met her pleading eyes. She was right. They needed to think of the baby and take all precautions possible to make sure the baby, and her, survived this pregnancy. "Okay. On to something else. Should we consider moving up the wedding date?"

"But we won't be able to have the ceremony we want," she pouted childishly.

"What's more important? The wedding or the marriage?"

"All right. What about the magistrate's office tomorrow?"

"Seriously?" he asked taken aback by the radical change of her attitude and the wedding plans. "But that isn't very romantic."

"What's more important?" Before she could state the rest, he put up his hands in surrender.

"I get it, I get it. I shall always utter sweet words to you, my love, because I never know when I will be forced to eat them."


	16. The Joy of Pregnancy

"Isshin," Kimi purred, rubbing her breast against his arm.

'Oh, god what now,' he thought to himself, holding in the sigh of frustration. Last night she had been craving double chocolate cake from a specific bakery. He arrived at the bakery just as the tired and grumpy employee was locking the door to go home. He paid more for one slice than he would have for the whole damn cake because the clerk pocketed the rest as a tip. The night before that it was coffee flavored ice cream with caramel and chocolate swirls. He had to visit three grocery stores before he finally found it. What could she possibly have a taste for tonight?

"What is it, Sweetheart?" he asked, covering his aggravation with a grunt when he hugged her.

"Can we go to the bedroom? I've kinda got a craving for something other than food," she murmured, brazenly pressing her hand over his now growing erection.

Okay. That he could handle. Isshin picked her up to carry her down the hall, reaching the bedroom in half the steps it would have taken her on her short but lovely legs. It was amazing how fast someone could find themselves naked with the right motivation. Before he knew it, he was on his back with his pregnant new wife riding him like a cowboy rides a bucking bronco in the rodeo. This was one of the more pleasant side effects of her pregnancy. The morning sickness and exhaustion of the third and fourth months had given way to nymphomania and rampant cravings in her fifth month. She had developed a nice little bump that he liked to rub at night while going to sleep. At times like this, he feared for the baby's life and his own. She was a like a madwoman in the bed. When she was done, she was a hot and sweaty mess in need of a shower. He was a happy and satisfied man who needed some sleep. She might wake him in a few hours for a repeat performance. It had happened before.

~\..'../~

* * *

Ryūken walked into Kimi's office with a nonfat decaf latte and a banana bran muffin. She would not be exactly thrilled since it was not an over sugared, fat filled delight but it was healthy for her and the baby. He held the offering out to her when she looked up from the computer screen. He watched her intently as she sipped the coffee while unfolding the top if the bag with her other hand. His mouth bowed into a grin when she had the reaction he thought she would. She grimaced after tasting the coffee and scowled into the bag at the muffin.

"You don't need all that sugar and fat. You need to take care of yourself," he told her, wondering why her face was turning red.

"Are you calling me fat?" she questioned him, standing up from her chair.

"No. Did I say that?" He was confused. How did she hear that? Since when did pregnancy impair hearing?

"I'm not fat! I'm five months pregnant!" she shouted belligerantly, shaking her finger in his face.

"Kimi, what the he- I didn't say you were fat!" he shot back defensively.

Ryūken had no idea pregnancy made women crazy. His wife had always been so quiet throughout her pregnancy with Uryu. Of course, he was always at the hospital so he would not have been around had she lost her mind like the shrieking shrew in front of him. Kimi's pregnancy had become a real eye opener to her more malicious side.

"...and if you're going to bring me something, don't bring me this sugar free cardboard crap!" she yelled, tossing both items in the trash.

Ryūken made a decision in that moment he would steer clear of her if at all possible until her present case of bitchitis ran its course. She could get her own damn breakfast from now on. For the first time since Masaki's death, he felt sincere sympathy for Isshin.

~\..'../~

* * *

By her sixth month, Isshin was desperately tired and hoped she would get over the sexual compulsion soon. Her food cravings had lessened but the sex addiction had gotten worse. She had turned into a sexual predator of sorts. He had to be cautious of her when she arrived home from work because she would corner him in the bedroom and attack at the first opportunity. What had started out as a good side effect had become a wearisome ordeal to him. Sometimes he was concerned what she might be doing with her boss while she was at work. His fears were completely unfounded because Ryūken avoided her at all costs.

~\..'../~

* * *

During her seventh month, the tears began and the sex came to a screeching halt. So far the only complication to her pregnancy was hormonally induced insanity. Her family thought she had lost her mind but loved her anyway. Ryūken was still keeping his distance from her and had gone as far as to start locking his office door to keep from having any unscheduled visits from her. He always wanted to be well-prepared and armed for battle when in her general vicinity. Her unpredictable bouts of emotion always caught him by surprise. He dearly hated surprises especially the emotional squalls of the pregnant woman. Whatever plans he had for her, he had long forgotten them and contemplated if this was his punishment for harboring any forbidden intentions toward her.

"Kimi!" Ryūken called, knocking on her office door.

He had come to tell her that her stepson's girlfriend had just arrived at the hospital in labor and was being checked into the maternity ward. Anxiety began to gnaw at him when she did not answer the door. He knocked and called for her again. The anxiety grew into fear which prompted him to use his key to open the door. Glancing around the office, he did not see her at first because she was lying on the floor behind her desk.

"Kimi," he gasped, running to her. "Oh, no."

Ryūken was dumbfounded by what he saw: Kimi was lying unconscious in a pool of her own blood. Finally his physician's training kicked in and overrode his terrified human nature. Kneeling beside her, not caring about the blood, his fingers shook as he reached out to touch her face; she was deathly pale and cold to the touch. How long had she been like this? He cursed himself for avoiding her these last two months. He should have continued his morning visits and just ignored her hormone induced outbursts of anger or sadness. The exam last week had been fine with no problems at all, and she had not complained of any issues. What had happened? What went wrong? Her pulse was weak and barely perceptible; her breathing heavily labored.

"Dammit," he hissed, reaching for the phone on her desk to dial the emergency room. He requested a stretcher and for someone to call her husband to inform him of the problem. "Kimi! Kimi, honey, wake up!"

When the nurses arrived with the stretcher and a few other supplies to treat her immediately, he began barking orders to them. Pulling out his cell phone, he called the head doctor of the obstetrics department giving him instructions of things to prepare for her such as the ultrasound machine to check the baby and blood transfusions. He hurried ahead of the nurses so he could get changed into scrubs to take care of her until her husband arrived.

...

"What happened?" Isshin asked as Ryūken met him at the doorway of the emergency room.

Nausea swept over him when he saw the white haired man covered in blood. He had to fight the light headed feeling about to take him to the floor when he saw the rattled man who had always stayed cool and emotionless. If Ishida was upset, there was good reason for him to give in to the panic that swelled within him.

"I'm not sure. She's being hooked up to monitors in the maternity ward right now. You can suit up and scrub up if you like so you can be with her. You're her physician as well as her husband. Which do you want to be right now?" Ishida inquired pointedly, throwing open the doors to locker room.

"I'll be her doctor right now. I will have to be her husband later after I know what's going on," Isshin replied, taking the green scrubs thrown at him.

"Good. I was hoping you would say that."

...

Kimi opened her eyes. She could hear the faint beeping and automated hiss of machines, but the room was too dim for her to see anything. Where was she? Her heart sped up with fear, and she clutched the sheet that lay over her as if it were a protective barrier against any evil that might befall her. There was a tug on her arm and a stinging sensation in the crook when she bent it. The blanket in her hand felt rough and coarse, smelling strongly of bleach like the laundry in the hospital.

"Isshin?" she called out, her voice made shaky by the terror threatening to overwhelm her senses.

"I'm right here, Sweetheart," his deep voice called to her.

Kimi squinted from the blinding light that was turned on. Once her eyes adjusted, she could see that she was in a hospital room, hooked to an IV and machines of all sorts to monitor her and the baby. Her mind instantly filled with distressing thoughts about the baby. Ripping back the covers, she brushed her fingers across her big, rounded belly that was covered with sticky round discs with wires attached. The wires led to a machine whose screen displayed the baby's heartbeat and activity along with any contractions she was having. Her head fell back against the pillows in relief, and she felt like she could breathe again when she knew the baby was still there. As if to further give her proof of his or her status, the baby gave her a swift kick in the ribs. She had never been so happy to feel that sharp pain in her side.

"What happened?" she asked, her voice thickening from emotion.

"Placental abruption. The placenta has not separated from the uterus so much that the baby had to be taken. You did lose a substantial amount of blood. You had to be given a transfusion. You will have to stay here to be monitored. Hopefully you can hold out four more weeks to thirty six weeks. We'll take the baby then," he explained, giving her the plain details since she worked in the medical field. There was no need to sugar coat it or try to make it seem 'less bad' to someone who already knew the condition and what it could mean for her and the baby.

Kimi began to cry silently. She laid her head against Isshin's chest when he worked his way onto the bed with her. It was not an easy task considering the spider web of wires and tubes that extended from her and connected to the machines surrounding her bed. She was thankful for his big strong arms because they were the only things preventing her from breaking completely apart at this time.

"I do have good news," he murmured, kissing her on the top of the head.

"What's that?" she asked, using his cotton t-shirt to dab her weeping eyes.

"You're a grandmother," Isshin announced with exaggerated joy. It was difficult to be happy about the birth of his first grandchild when he was fearful his fourth child and second love of his life might die. He could not bear to lose either one of them and the thought of both of them dying was simply unthinkable.

"Aw, hell," she muttered. It was good news but at the same time it was disturbing to know that she became a grandmother before becoming a mother.

"He has Ichigo's orange hair and Senna's gold eyes. They named him Asahi. He's absolutely adorable. They'll bring him to see you tomorrow," he informed her, holding her tightly when he felt her begin to shake. She was still so cold, but he hoped that was due to the temperature of the room.

"I can't wait to see him," Kimi whispered, tears falling from her eyes again. It hurt that she could not be happy for them. Instead she was too busy worrying about her own baby's health and if he or she would arrive safely.

"Isshin? What are we having?" she inquired. They had wanted to keep the baby's sex a secret until it was born, but now she wanted to know. She wanted to pick out a name for the baby.

"A boy," he answered, kissing her on the forehead. The birth of their child would equal out the number of males and females in the Kurosaki household.

"Tatsuhiro. It means immense power. I want this little one to be strong and arrive safely," she said, rubbing her belly.

"I like that." He also wanted their baby to enter into the world alive and well. He was about to move off the bed went he felt her hand tighten around his.

"Please, don't leave me. I need you."

Isshin made himself as comfortable as possible, holding her against him. He closed his eyes, trying not to think about anything as she snuggled into him. They both needed sleep. It was uncertain what tomorrow would hold for them. Hopefully the next four weeks would be full of waiting: waiting for the right time for her to have their healthy new baby boy, Tatsuhiro.


	17. Her New Assistant

Kimi was sitting up in her bed dozing a bit when there was a soft knock on her door. She beckoned the person to come in, assuming it would be a nurse. Instead, a tall thin young man with black hair and indigo blue eyes walked into the room. She could not breathe at first because he looked just like Ryūken must have when he was eighteen. It was not difficult to determine the boy's identity as Uryu, her boss's son. He even wore glasses just like his father. Ryūken had mentioned his son a few times in passing conversations about children. When he spoke about his son, he always did so with great pride but she wondered if the boy knew just how much his father cared about him.

"I'm Uryu Ishida," he introduced himself, holding out his hand to shake hers. "My father sent me to be your assistant."

"Oh?" she asked, unable to say much more. She was enthralled by the cross bracelet hanging around his wrist because it was like hers. Due to her scrutiny of his bracelet, she did not notice he was doing the same thing to hers.

"Yes. He thought you might be bored and would prefer getting work done since you are confined to the bed anyway," he explained stiffly, sounding very much like his father.

Kimi pondered if Ryūken Ishida had dabbled in human cloning as she stared at his son who was so much like him not only in appearance but personality as well. Maybe that was why they did not get along at all; they were _too much_ alike. She took her laptop computer from him when he held it out to her. She was surprised by the stack of files he sat down on the table next to her bed. Apparently, her boss thought she was incredibly bored already.

"I'll be back in a few hours to see if you need anything. I'll also program my number into your phone in case you need to call me," he said, holding out his hand for her phone.

Kimi pointed to the table by the folders where her phone lay. She watched him punch buttons expertly in a flurry of movements then lay the phone back down in the same exact spot. Quiet, efficient, and serious – like father, like son. She smiled at him as he bowed and walked back out of the door without a good-bye.

"Wow…Sergeant Serious and his clone are going to be loads of fun," she muttered to herself, opening her laptop to get busy.

Hours later while she was lost in work. Her husband returned from tending patients at the clinic. He had brought her a bouquet of various brightly colored flowers. He resisted the urge to fling the bouquet at her because he was not pleased at all to see her deeply involved in work. She was supposed to be resting.

"What are you doing?" he demanded, biting his lip so he would not laugh when she nearly knocked her computer to floor from flinching in surprise. She acted like she had been caught doing something truly bad which to him she had been.

"Uh…just completing a few of these forms. Hey, could you do the acquisition form for the clinic until I get back on my feet?" she asked, saving her document and setting the computer aside.

"Sure. I started working on it today," he told her, leaning over to plant a kiss to her lips. "Why can't you just relax?"

"Isshin, what else have I got to do all day? Lay here and worry myself to death? That would stress me out worse than keeping my mind occupied with these forms," she said, holding one of his large hands between her cool, small ones.

"Are you all right?" he asked, pressing the palm of his other hand against her forehead. "I need to talk to them about turning the air conditioner off in here. You're too cool."

"You and I both know I'm staying cold because my body is trying to make up for the blood deficiency. Just calm down. I'll be fine," she assured him, kissing his cheek.

'At least her lips are warm,' Isshin thought to himself, grabbing her by the head to press his lips to hers. He could understand her wish to have something to keep her busy since she could not move out of the bed.

There was a knock on the door before a proud young father walked in holding his brand new baby boy. He went straight to his stepmother, handing her the cooing bundle wrapped in a fuzzy blue blanket. Kissing her on the forehead, he looked at his father who shook his head almost imperceptibly.

Kimi was astounded how the two men could communicate so much without words. They could barely convey a thought _with_ words to women, but they could speak volumes to each other with a look. She turned her gaze to the writhing baby in her arms as he squawked to gain her attention. The hair! A smile nearly split her face in half as she looked at the head full of wild fuzzy orange hair that stood on end from the baby's tiny head. The fingers of one little hand curled around her forefinger to hold it tightly.

"He's strong just like his Daddy," she commented too enraptured by the child to see the sheepish grin on his Father's face.

Kimi kissed the baby's silky cheek, nuzzling him to luxuriate in the softness of his skin. There was nothing quite as intoxicating as the smell of a freshly bathed infant so the inhaled deeply feeling a surge of emotion that almost brought tears to her eyes. Tatsuhiro began kicking her profusely in the ribs as if to remind her of his presence. Pressing her hand to her belly, she felt the delicate thumping of his kicks against her palm that sure did not feel gentle on the inside.

"Can I feel?" Ichigo asked, moving closer to her.

"Of course," Kimi answered, shifting Asahi to the side a bit so Ichigo could press his hands to the spot on her belly where the baby's kicks could be felt.

It amazed her how sweet and loving the young man had become who had once been an orange haired menace to her. Fatherhood had certainly made a marked difference in him as well. He reminded her of a piece of candy with a deceptively hard and crunchy exterior but was all mushy and soft in the middle.

"It's weird isn't it? I'll have a little brother who is younger than my son," he said, smiling as she blushed.

"Yes, thank you for reminding me of that really weird but true fact," she snapped at him in mock annoyance.

There was knock on the door that interrupted their sweet family moment. Uryu entered after being bade entry by Kimi. Palpable tension immediately permeated the air as the two young men looked at each other. Isshin stood behind them carefully observing the situation while Kimi glanced from one to the other trying to figure out what was happening.

"Mrs. Kurosaki, I just came be to see how you were doing and if you needed anything," Uryu stated not just to her but everyone as if to explain his presence in the room.

"I'm fine. I've finished that stack of paperwork over there and you can take it if you would like. I've also emailed your father the documents I have completed as well," she informed him, poking Ichigo to get his attention. She wondered why he was glaring at Uryu with hateful intent; it reminded her of the glares of pure hatred he once gave her. "Hand him those files, please."

"Sure, Kimi," Ichigo responded grudgingly, doing as she requested.

Kimi watched the two as some unspoken communication occurred between them when the files were passed. What was the problem between the Kurosaki's and Ishida's? They were like two ridiculous feuding families who were passing down the animosity from generation to generation.

"Thank you, Uryu. You will be back in the morning with more I'm guessing," she said before he could leave.

"Yes, ma'am. However, right now it is important that you rest. My father will be in later to see you," he told her.

"Thanks for the warning," Isshin mumbled, receiving a lethal glare from his wife.

"Good-bye, Mrs. Kurosaki," he told her politely before taking his leave.

"All right you two! What the hell was that?" Kimi demanded, angry with the both of them for being so rude. She jostled Asahi a bit to calm him down when he began to fuss. Tatsuhiro was turning somersaults in her belly in response to her surge in anger. Both babies were not happy that she was not happy.

"Uryu and I were once friends," Ichigo answered without expounding further.

"And…" she prompted knowing there was much more to the story.

"And we're not now because he stole my girlfriend Orihime two years ago," he rushed on, blushing a deep crimson.

It sounded so ludicrous and immature when he spoke the words out loud. Maybe because it was. They had only been sixteen years old for god's sake, and it wasn't as if it was a forever thing. If Uryu had not begun dating Orihime under his nose to 'steal' her then he would still be with her and not have met Senna or had Asahi. Somehow they had unwittingly carried on the animosity and one upmanship that had begun with their father's long ago. The old men were still locked in a battle so it was possible they just assumed it was their lot in life to carry on the tradition and be lifelong enemies.

"You men are stupid as hell," Kimi growled, patting Asahi on the back to get him to sleep.

"What?" father and son inquired in unison. Her boldness of telling them exactly what she thought was not necessarily shocking but her choice of words was.

"Small minded, irritating, unforgiving morons! All of you!" she snarled not wanting to yell because of the baby in her arms. "I swear…acting like a bunch of pathetic children fighting over a toy in the sandbox. Tell me, just what the hell is it you're fighting over? Do you even know?"

Kimi's irritation grew when the two men in the room looked at each other and shrugged. "Yeah, that's what I thought."

About that time, a sharp pain hit in her the stomach while one of the machines began to screech a deafening alert tone. Kimi gritted her teeth and held on to Asahi despite the pain until Ichigo could take the baby from her. She pressed her hands against her belly, breathing through the contraction that had seized her. Getting upset had prompted muscle spasms in her body therefore setting off contractions. She held out her arm as soon as the nurse rushed in the door with a syringe. She was ready for the dose of magnesium sulfate she knew would be coming to be injected into the IV to stop the contractions.

"What did you two do?" the pretty redhead demanded staring at the guilty looking male duo of father and son. Without receiving an answer she warned them, "If you two upset her again, I will have you banned from this room by order of Director Ishida."

"But I'm her husband!" Isshin exclaimed.

"Then you should know better, Dr. Kurosaki," the enraged nurse scolded him.

Apparently Ishida had handpicked guard dogs to watch out for Kimi. Isshin was not sure if that comforted him or frightened him.

"I'm going to leave now so you better behave or you're out!" she fussed at them. She suddenly transformed back into a sweet looking nurse with kind brown eyes from the admonishing harpy who gave them a what for. "Mrs. Kurosaki, do you need anything?"

"No, Aine. I'm fine. Thank you," Kimi told her. She resisted the urge to giggle when the nurse threw the two men one last scathing look before leaving.

"I'm sorry," Ichigo apologized, bending down to kiss her forehead.

"I just wish you two didn't hold onto grudges so fiercely," she said, hugging him and kissing the baby's head.

"I'll bring him back to see you tomorrow. We will be going home the day after that," he advised her. "We'll still come see you."

Kimi wanted to cry. She had planned a big homecoming for them. She was going to sneak into their apartment and decorate it. There would have been a whole meal prepared and waiting for the happy but tired new parents. It was a momentous and joyful occasion bringing home the baby and she had wanted the new little family to celebrate in style. All of that was shot to hell now that she was stuck in the hospital. Sighing deeply to hold back the tears, she gave Ichigo a weak smile before he left.

"It will be okay, sweetheart," Isshin assured her, wiping away the single tear that managed to escape. He held her tightly when he felt her wince from another strong contraction.

"I'm fine. They're slowing down and that one was weaker than the last. I'll be fine," she said, pressing her face against his strong chest while he held her. Four more weeks. She had to hang on for four more weeks.


	18. It's Time!

A tender hand stroking her face gradually roused her from sleep. Kimi sighed when a velvety soft pair of lips pressed a kiss to her forehead. Expecting to meet the chocolaty brown eyes of her husband, she released a squeak of surprise to be greeted with amused yet still arctic blue eyes.

"Ryūken! What are you doing?!" she exclaimed, grabbing his wrist as his hand moved to unbutton her gown over her burgeoning belly. She had made it to her thirty eighth week which was thrilling for everyone.

"I didn't want to frighten you when I woke you up. I just wanted to make sure you're all right," he said, sliding his hand beneath the cotton fabric to touch her skin. "Are you ready to have your baby? Even his lungs are ready now that you've made it this far. He will have no problems at all. You've done really well."

"Well, I had two of the best doctors," she murmured, relaxing as he professionally pressed his hand over her belly to feel for the baby.

"Have you been having any contractions? How active has he been?" he asked, holding his hand still when he felt the baby moving.

Kimi could not help but notice the smile that pulled at the corners of his mouth. It was obvious he was battling it, refuse to let it fully form on his face. "Why don't you just smile occasionally? It's not deadly. I promise."

"Are you sure about that?" he asked, lowering his ear to her belly. He gave in and allowed the grin to stretch his lips.

"There. That wasn't so hard. And you're still alive. I told you," she joked, brushing her fingers through his soft white hair. She gasped when his eyes met hers because suddenly things became very intimate to a highly uncomfortable degree. Clearing her throat and mustering up her best smart ass attitude, she stated, "You know they make stethoscopes for that right? Besides, can't you just look at the screen and read whatever information you need?"

"I could. But that wouldn't be as much fun," he murmured, turning his head to kiss her belly before standing up.

Kimi swallowed hard, closing her eyes. She was asleep – she had to be. This had to be a dream because he was not that touchy feely, and he would not be flirting with a hugely pregnant married woman who is also his employee. Opening her eyes, she saw him standing beside her bed typing in notes on his hand held computer. Damn. This was no dream but had the potential of quickly becoming a nightmare. What the hell was he thinking?

"Ryūken?" she called, rubbing her hand over her belly self-consciously.

"Hmm?" he mumbled without looking up from his computer.

"Will you have to induce labor or will it happen on its own?" she inquired. She cowardly avoided asking her real question which was 'are you in love with me?'. She was too afraid to hear the answer.

"It should happen on its own. We stopped the medication yesterday when you officially reached your thirty eighth week and it will take it a few days to get out of your system. Or to hurry things along, your husband and I could get into a fight. That would solve things," he said in his usual monotone.

"Seriously? Ryūken, did you just make a joke?" Kimi questioned him, her eyes narrowed in suspicion. He might have something of a personality after all hidden deep within.

"Yes. I believe I did," he responded thoughtfully allowing another smile to curl his lips.

Isshin burst through the door about that time accomplishing a miraculous feat by making the unflappable Ryūken Ishida flinch in surprise. He shamelessly ignored the white haired man in the room in his rush to get to his wife. Kissing her on the lips, he sat down on the bed beside her to begin feeling over her tummy.

Kimi sighed with resignation as he proceeded to give her the same trained palpations to check her belly and the baby inside. She hoped after this they would give her a break before she became sore. Laying her hand against his cheek, she stroked the silky overgrowth on his face taking comfort in his presence while she stared at his handsome face that was set in a slightly hardened expression due to the existence of the other man in the room.

"Honey?" she called when he stopped with his hands flattened on her protruding tummy like he was waiting for something. She followed his line of vision when he turned his head to look at the monitor showing the stats for the baby.

"You're having contraction. You can't feel that?" he queried, counting as her belly muscles continued to spasm and grow harder beneath his hands.

"No," she answered, watching the line slowly rise on the graph to the top line and peak before gradually falling.

"Looks like you might be having a baby today. What do you think, doc?" he questioned Ryūken who was now staring at the monitor while laying his hand on her belly. It was not long before the next contraction began.

"Why can't I can feel them?" Kimi inquired not even experiencing a twinge of pain.

"Don't worry, sweetheart," Isshin said, patting her hand. "You'll feel them."

...

"AAAAHHHHHH! Get this fucking thing out of me! Isshin I swear to god I'm never having sex with you again for this!" Kimi screamed like a raging banshee. Her face was red and covered with sweat as she puffed through the contraction.

Ryūken was positioned between her legs, waiting for the head to crown. Isshin was standing beside her holding her hand, and she was trying to break his fingers with every contraction. His normally sweet wife had once again transformed into something frightening he had never seen before and hoped to never see again.

"Motherfucker!" she screamed, crushing his hand as the pain hit its peak.

"That would be about right, dear. You're a mother because I –"

"Hey! The baby's crowning!" Ryūken yelled, interrupting Isshin.

Kimi had opted for a drug free birth because of all the medication already flowing through her system. She did not want anything else added to further any possible side effects to the baby despite the fact she had been assured many times that the baby was fine and had not been adversely affected by any of it. The searing pain through her belly and lower region made her feel as if her body were being torn in two. If she was, she wished it would happen so the baby could arrive and the pain would stop. She flopped back on the bed when the contraction stopped, panting like a dog who had been running a marathon.

"Rest, Kimi, you're about to have to push," a voice emanating from between her legs warned her.

Under normal circumstances, that would have been funny as hell, but this was anything but normal. No human should ever have to deal with this much pain. Why did she want to be a mother again? The rise of the next contraction had made her forget momentarily.

"Kimi, push!" Ryūken ordered.

Kimi took a deep breath and with Isshin's help, rolled up to push down hard as if she were trying to give birth to an elephant. She wanted the baby out NOW.

"It won't take long. A few more pushes and he should be here. Are you ready to see your baby?" he asked, massaging gently to relax the muscles to allow the baby to pass.

"I just want the pain to stop," she cried, tears flowing down her face to mix with the sweet.

"Come on, sweetie, you can do this. Not much longer," Isshin encouraged her, expecting a physical as well as verbal onslaught that never came since she was crying too hard.

He made sure she could not see the smile of relief on his face because she would kill him dead. He knew she had reached that point all women get to when panic sets in that always precedes the birth of the child. His second son was about to make his entrance into the world. After several more bone crushing hand holds and pushes, a sharp cry permeated the air – this time it belonged to Tatsuhiro Kurosaki as he officially became the newest member of the household.

"Congraulations, Isshin, your boy and your wife survived," Ryūken announced emotionlessly as he set about the task of sewing up the slight tear that had occurred from the baby's broad shoulders exiting the birth canal.

"Is she all right?" Isshin asked, wiping off her hot and sweaty face with a cold, wet cloth.

"She's fine. I'll take care of her. Go see your son," he told the proud new father.

"Ryūken, is everything okay?" Kimi inquired weakly, her chest still heaving agonizingly as she sucked in great gulps of air.

"Yes, the baby is fine. You did very well. Why don't you just close your eyes and rest a bit?" he suggested, continuing his work to take care of her after the birth.

Kimi closed her eyes resisting the urge to fall asleep. She wanted to see the baby, but she was so tired. Finally, she gave in to the weariness that had overtaken her, promising herself it would only be for a few minutes.

Several hours later, Kimi was awakened by a tentative shaking of her shoulder. She was in a clean gown in her room that was lit by the dim glow of a night light someone had left on. The faint grunts of her child met her ears and she smiled. Hearing the scuffling of feet and a shushing sound, she turned her head to see Isshin scooping the baby out of the clear bassinette. One of his large hands cradled the baby's head while he held the body in the other. Those big hands that were so gentle and loving brought their newborn son to her so she could finally get acquainted with the small piece of humanity that had grown inside of her for nine months.

"I have someone who wants to meet you," Isshin whispered, laying the infant in her arms.

Once the baby was settled into the crook of her arm and nestled against her breast, he was quick to turn into her and begin nuzzling her in his search for food.

"Like father, like son. He knows a good thing when he's near it," Isshin teased, helping her position the baby to feed him. He was surprised by how weak she still was.

After the baby was situated and still, Kimi began her investigation of the human she helped to make. She slid her hand over the abundant amount of coal black hair that covered his small round head. She surmised he would have brown eyes like his father, unable to see them since they were closed in contentment. Her thumb stroked the baby's cheek as he happily sucked to receive his first nourishment since arriving. Leaning forward upon her husband's prodding, she was grateful for the extra pillows he stuffed behind her back so she could relax completely without having to hold herself up. Her husband's thoughtfulness was one of the many things she loved so dearly about him.

"So what do you think, Mama? He's absolutely perfect isn't he?" Isshin murmured in her ear, kissing her cheek.

"Oh, we're just a little on the biased side but I would have to agree," she returned, kissing the baby's silky head. She felt something wet and warm on her shoulder and turned to see the tears flowing down her husband's cheeks. "Honey? What the – "

Isshin pressed his lips to hers for an anxious kiss. He needed to show her how much he loved her. It frightened him to know how close he came to losing her, to losing the both of them.

"I love you. I can't live without you. I don't know what I would have done if –" He could not even finish the sentence and kissed her again instead.

"Oh, Sweetie, you couldn't get rid of me if you tried."

"I would never try."


	19. One Wintry Night

Kimi returned to work after eight weeks to find a corner of her office had been transformed into a nursery so she could keep Tatsuhiro with her at work. She was also pleased that Uryū had officially been appointed her assistant on a permanent basis. A desk for him had been placed in her office in the niche with the bookshelves. Ryūken treated her like a queen since her return to work. His assistant and receptionist were beginning to glare at Kimi with open hostility. However, they knew better than to pull any immature stunts driven by jealousy because not only would they lose his attention completely, they would also lose their jobs.

"Kimi? Are you ready for lunch?" Uryū inquired around one in the afternoon.

Kimi glanced at the clock on her desk unable to believe it was that late already. She had just put Tatsuhiro down for a nap and was planning on getting as much done as possible during that time. The thought of eating had not even occurred to her.

"Do you want to go down to the cafeteria and bring us something back? I was just about to begin the work I should have finished yesterday," she said, typing furiously on her computer.

"Sure, I can do that. Do you know what you want?" he asked, walking toward the door.

"No. Anything will be fine. You know what I like," she replied, missing his nod as he walked out of the door.

Uryū had that uncanny ability his father possessed to watch people and take note of their likes and dislikes, and even their strange little quirks or habits. He had worked with her for six months now so he knew her almost as well as his father. When he returned, he brought more than lunch with him.

"You can just sit it anywhere. I'll get to it in a minute," she stated distractedly without looking up from her computer.

"So I'm your assistant now as well?" Ryūken questioned her with a hint of amusement in his voice when her surprise widened eyes swung to his face.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize it was you," Kimi said, feeling her cheeks warming with a light blush.

"Motherhood suits you well. I don't think I've ever seen you look so beautiful," he complimented to ease her embarrassment.

Kimi cleared her throat to resist releasing the girlish giggle that wanted to bubble up. He had become disturbingly charming in the last several months during her hospitalization. She would almost dare to call him a friend but chose not to cross that line and viewed him strictly as a pleasant boss. Her eyes moved to her real assistant who tried to hide his entertained grin as he handed her the bag containing a chicken salad and her drink. As least he viewed the interaction as comical instead of flirtatious.

"I needed to talk to you about something but I can come back later," Ryūken offered as she pulled the food out of the bag.

"That's fine. You can talk and I'll eat. How about that?" she suggested, pouring the unbelievably fat filled blue cheese dressing over her salad. Her eyes met his, daring him to say something about the calorie count that added to an otherwise healthy meal.

"Okay. Nothing like having a captive audience," he rejoined, resisting the impulse to unleash a snarky comment about her eating would be the one of the few things that would keep her mouth shut so he could talk.

Kimi listened dutifully while shoveling in the food. She did not realize just how hungry she had been. He needed her help with planning the yearly Christmas gala. In years past he had left the task up to his administrative assistant who always hired a party planner. This year he wanted to do something different, have a more personal stake in planning the whole grand affair, and he wanted to do it with her. She almost choked on her bite of cucumber when he made that exact statement. Her husband would have been so pleased to hear that her boss 'wanted to do it with her.' For Ryūken to be such an eloquent speaker, he committed the occasional communication faux pas with her. Or was that strictly intentional and his bumbling attempt at being coy? He was new to the flirting thing and sometimes his attempts were truly laughable. Somehow this kept her from feeling threatened by his clumsy efforts at being a Casanova.

"Sure. I'd be more than happy to help," she answered when he was finished with his discourse. Her mind was already working on ideas for the Christmas Fundraiser. Ideas she was sure he would not like.

~\..'../~

* * *

"I can't believe it. Honey, you did a wonderful job," Isshin complimented her as he led her into the massive hospital lecture hall that had been turned into a winter wonderland for this year's Karakura Hospital Christmas Ball.

Kimi had to admit she was pretty proud of herself. She had convinced Ryūken to hold the annual Fundraiser at the hospital which seemed more appropriate anyway, rather than wasting money to rent a ballroom at a hotel. She splurged on the decorations which included a five foot tall ice sculpture of Ryūken's trademark cross and a snow machine spitting out real snow over a carefully constructed winter scene in a forest that lined one entire wall. People could walk through it and experience a romantic stroll through the softly falling snow right indoors. She believed she had even shocked her boss with her creativity. The guests had been instructed to wear semi casual winter wear which included floor length fur coats and expensive Armani trench coats considering the guests. Despite that, the atmosphere was decidedly less stuffy and more relaxed than last year's event. The haughty elitists seemed to be having a genuine good time for once in their pompous, boring lives. The best part remained to be seen when ice skaters would take to the ice 'pond' located in the middle of the scene for the evening's entertainment.

Ryūken stared at his beautiful Assistant Director from across the room. Never before had he been happier that a woman had cajoled her way into his life. She looked like an ice princess in her strapless gown that started out as a light blue at the top and got darker until it became a deep indigo blue on the short train that trailed behind her. Clear and silver stones 'ran' down the dress giving it the appearance of water flowing down the material. Her hair had been swept up into a pile of curls on her head which had been studded with rhinestone barrettes that looked like icicles adorning her coffee-colored hair. His gorgeous arctic maiden. Then there was her husband. Sighing deeply, he finished off his drink, placing the empty glass on the tray of the next server that came by. He looked at his lady for the evening; a redheaded bombshell that was sex on two legs. He could not recall exactly how he met her, but he had and here she was. She was pleasant enough but clearly not his type. However, her red hair, red sequined dress, and ruby-red lips fit the holiday season and she was more of an accessory than a person to him so it really did not matter.

When it came time to sit down to dinner, Ryūken and Isshin both placed the women amid them to keep as much distance as possible between themselves. The women were forced to make small talk while the men happily ignored their babbling companion and their adversary.

Kimi would never admit to Ryūken that she was quite shocked with his choice of escorts. The woman's name was Akane and she was very polite and well spoken, however, she was just not…his kind of woman. Why she even cared she was not sure, but for some reason she did. She glanced at the large, unique ring on the woman's hand. It looked like and apple being held by a pair of hands. The apple was covered with rubies and two emeralds comprised the leaves at the top. The delicate hands were made of solid gold and wrapped around the finger to make the band.

"That is a beautiful and unusual ring. Where did you get it?" Kimi asked, taking the woman's hand for a closer look when it offered gingerly.

"It belonged to my grandmother. She was an actress in stage plays. My grandfather gave her this when she performed the role of the Evil Queen from Snow White," she explained proudly, patiently letting Kimi look at the ring. "It's a poison ring."

"Poison ring," Kimi repeated, staring at the ring. She had heard of these. They were popular in Europe during the sixteenth century when everyone was warring for power. Poisons were hidden in the ring and dumped into the drink or food of an enemy to get rid of the competition. "Interesting," she remarked, smiling at the woman who laid her hand on the table, keeping the ring in sight.

"Kimi, will you share the first dance with me? You are the Assistant Director and responsible for this lovely party, come take your place in the spotlight," Ryūken invited her, holding out his hand to her.

"But I…" She allowed her words to trail off as she looked at her husband. She was asking silently for his approval or his objection; either decision was fine by her but it was his to make.

"It's fine. Go ahead. You deserve to be recognized for your accomplishment," he told her, giving her a chaste kiss on the lips.

Kimi nodded feeling slightly perplexed that her husband did not balk vehemently at the prospect of her dancing with Ishida. Delicately holding out her hand to her boss, she permitted him to lead her to the dance floor where they were introduced before the music began. She gently lay her hand on Ryūken's shoulder while giving him her other one to hold firmly in his. Despite his slim body, she could feel the muscles working beneath his skin as he led her around the dance floor to the slow, and inopportunely romantic, song. She focused on his gray-blue tie that was the same color of his shirt to avoid looking into his eyes. Without even seeing them, she knew they would be practically glowing from their color being heightened by the monochromatic background of his clothes that were the same shade of his eyes. Her body seized in a full muscle spasm when he lowered his lips near her ear and his warm breath tickled her bare neck.

"I've never seen you look more beautiful than you do tonight," he whispered, swinging her out and away from him before pulling her back in to hold her tightly to his chest.

"Do you really think this is appropriate? I appreciate the compliment, but it just seems too…too familiar." Getting a little brave, she raised her eyes to his, flinching when his lips grazed her forehead.

"Kimi, my sweet darling, after what we've been through together in the last several months between working together and your pregnancy, how much more intimate can we get?" he queried with discomforting seriousness.

Kimi yelped when he dipped her backwards without warning, grabbing onto her knee that shot up as a useless attempt to steady herself. She held her breath as he grasped it, pulling it up to his hip to hold her momentarily in a very compromising position which thankfully was all part of the dance. They could become much more intimate apparently and some of it was happening right here on the dance floor. Her sudden nervousness and apprehension prevented racier thoughts from going through her mind for which she was grateful.

"Ryūken," she gasped, her eyes meeting his. When he pulled her back up, he was holding onto her a little too tightly and pulling her much too closely.

"It's just a dance, Kimi," he reminded her. 'Yes, just a dance indeed,' he thought to himself, disturbed to find that he wanted to kiss her so much.

Kimi was shaking so severely she could barely walk when the music ended and he led her back to the table. She was unable to reclaim her seat by her husband because the redhead had moved into her chair and was chatting up Isshin. If he were any other man she would be worried or jealous but not with him; his loyalty to his family knew no bounds. She was next to Ryūken who had suddenly forgotten the meaning of personal space. Chalking it up to one too many drinks in his need to dispel stress, she reluctantly permitted him to lead her to the dance floor a second time.

"Why don't we go outside to cool off for a minute?" Ryūken suggested once the lively fast dance was over.

Kimi nodded an affirmative as her chest heaved and her breasts dared to spill over the top of her dress in her need to draw in deep breaths. How could she be so horribly out of shape? It must be from the four months of being confined to the bed then being an exhausted new mother. The cold air felt good on her bare and overly warm skin. It did not take long before she began to shiver and she felt the silky material lining the black wool coat being drawn around her.

"I brought it just in case," he said, pulling the coat around her. He was careful not to touch her breasts which lay just beneath his fingers as he buttoned the coat between them to hold it around her.

"Thank you," she responded appreciatively, snuggling into the coat that had been warmed by his body.

She stared at his back as he walked a head of her a few steps then lit a cigarette. They were standing outside in the meticulously landscaped courtyard in the middle of the U shaped administrative building. A feminine giggle carried across the courtyard on the nippy winter air as if it had been unleashed by a looming specter. The harsh sound of a male voice shushing her followed.

"Sounds like someone is having a little too much fun," Ryūken commented, leisurely blowing out a thin tendril of white smoke.

"Yeah, sure does," Kimi agreed feeling a little uneasy when a masculine moan intermingled with a feminine squeal echoed through the peaceful night. "I think I'd like to go inside now."

"All right," Ryūken agreed, stomping out his half smoked cigarette. He took her by the elbow to lead her inside about the time the mystery couple made their identity known.

Another giggle followed by an answering groan drew their attention to the bench located just behind the bushes t to the left of the door. Akane was straddling Isshin's lap while one of his hands grasped her big round butt cheek and the other fondled one of her large breasts. They were kissing with the same desperation a starving man attacks food.

Kimi felt her belly clench while nausea welled within her. They had not had sex in at least seven month because first her desire fled then there was the hospitalization followed by the birth and recovery. Swallowing hard to push down the bile that rose in her throat, she watched as her husband dry humped the sexy redhead. Guilt washed over her at first as the thought overtook her mind that this was her fault; she had driven him to this because of the long sexual dry spell he had been subjected to. Then the anger came when she realized this was not her fault at all. Clearing her throat, she almost laughed when the startled couple whipped their heads in her direction.

"Kimi," he gasped, jumping to his feet to send Akane crashing to the ground.

Kimi was feeling very unsympathetic despite understanding the woman's pain while she sat on the ground and rubbed her butt. Her eyes met Isshin's as she waited. She wanted to hear something, anything, that might make her understand what was happening. Feeling light-headed suddenly, the world began to spin and her knees gave out.

"Kimi!" Ryūken exclaimed, putting his arms around her to keep her from falling to the ground when she started her slow descent.

"Kimi, I'm sorry. I don't know what happened. I don't know how –" He stopped talking when she raised her hand.

"Yes, I don't know how you'd accidentally wind up in the arms of another woman with her mouth against yours either," she retorted, jerking away from Ryūken. She didn't bother to mention the other elements that had been involved with the kiss.

"Let's go home," Isshin said, moving toward her. It hurt him to see her turn and cling to the man he hated most in this world. However, he could not imagine how it made her feel to see him playing tonsil hockey and groping Ishida's date either. What the hell had happened?

"You go home. I'm going to the apartment to stay. Ichigo and Senna has Tatsuhiro anyway and it's late. I'll stay there tonight," she informed her husband. Her mind and body had entered a pleasant state of numbness because she could not fully process what she had seen. It was far too painful to try to comprehend.

"I'll drive you," Ryūken offered helpfully.

"No you don't you bastard," Isshin growled, moving toward him with a raised fist. "Don't you dare –" He stopped abruptly when his wife stepped in his path to block him from punching the man.

"Don't you dare," she growled at him menacingly. "Give me at least one night. I need time to think. And so do you," she added, glaring at the chagrined Akane who was still sitting on the ground.

"Let's go," Kimi mumbled to Ryūken, sliding her arm through his.

Isshin was left watching his wife walk away with her boss while the redhead he was fondling and kissing hurried away in mortification. Scratching his head in utter hopeless confusion, he stared up at the clear night sky. How had he gotten here? Why was he kissing that woman? Damn…how could he explain this to his wife when he did not have the answers himself.

* * *

I need to give a thank you to one my most faithful and long time reviewers, Leyshla Gisel. Thank you for all of your support.


	20. Frozen Midnight

Author's Note: The symbol ( ~"~) between sections indicates a switch in scene, all of this is taking place almost simultaneously so I had to keep switching back and forth between scenes but to cut down on confusion I decided to add the dividers. I hope this helps.

* * *

Ryūken reached over to take her hand in his. He squeezed gently in an attempt to thaw her frigid skin. Her cold hand quaked uncontrollably, and he knew it was from more than the temperature of her skin.

"Are you sure you want to go to the apartment? How will your son-in-law react to the news? You know he will ask questions," he reminded her, putting both of his hands back on the steering as he drove.

Kimi had not thought about that. There was no telling how Ichigo would react, but it was for sure it would definitely not be a positive reaction. She was not afraid of what he would do to her but to Isshin. Considering how he and his father have always dealt with each other, she was pretty sure a fair amount of physical violence would be involved before any questions were asked. All she had been able to focus on was getting to Tatsuhiro hoping that holding her baby would comfort her aching heart. However, she had the potential of turning into a nervous wreck at any moment which would not be good for her or the baby. Karin and Yuzu were staying with friends but Isshin would eventually return to the house. Where could she go?

"I could take you to my house. You look like you could use a drink anyway," Ryūken said, patting her shaking hands.

Kimi did not say a word in protest or agreement because she had not even heard him. Her mind was preoccupied with trying to make sense of what she had seen. That was not like her husband. He would never do anything like that, but he had. Why? There had to be a good reason, but what could possibly explain that.

"Just don't think about it, Kimi. There has to be some explanation for it. I'll help you," he assured her, giving her hands another gentle squeeze before he turned onto the long paved driveway that led to his mansion that he laughably called a house.

Kimi gazed at the white stucco two story structure in disbelief. It looked like a villa from Italy had been transferred here and sat down in the middle of an expansive and lavishly landscaped property shrouded from view with a virtual forest of trees. Why do rich people have such gorgeous homes when they hide them? She sat in her seat, hesitant to move when he turned the car off. When he came around the car to open her door, she had no choice but to take his hand so he could help her out and lead her into the house.

The home was decorated just like his administrative offices at the hospital, lots of white and that gray blue color. How could he not get tired of that? Once again, simplicity ruled with clean straight lines, sparse furniture, and uncomplicated decorations.

Ryūken led her to the study to the right of the foyer, settling her into the white leather couch before fixing her a drink. It worried him that she had not started crying yet or had any kind of emotional outburst. Maybe she was still in shock. He took her the glass of brown liquid, not surprised when she did not ask what it was. However it was startling when she imbibed the twenty year old scotch without any reaction whatsoever. It would be so easy to ply her with alcohol and take advantage of her in this state.

Kimi had taken his advice and just let her mind go blank. She would just clear her thoughts instead of trying to reason it out. There was no reasonable answer for Isshin's clearly irrational actions. She was too tired and too hurt to think of any solutions so that would have to wait until tomorrow. Pulling her cell phone from her purse, she decided to call Ichigo and Senna to let them know what was going on. Her finger hovered above the last number with uncertainty as she wondered what she would say. Then she remembered that Isshin would show up there, not only to retrieve Tatsuhiro but also in hopes of finding her. Hitting clear to erase the number, she put her phone back into her purse telling herself that he could explain to them what had happened.

"Kimi," Ryūken murmured, sitting beside her. He put his arm around her, pulling her close to him.

"Don't!" she yelled, pushing against his chest. "Please, don't do that right now."

"What do you want me to do?" he asked, tracing the contour of her chin with his finger.

"I don't know," she whispered, tears springing to her eyes as she held his ardent gaze. "Please, please don't tempt me to do something I'll regret."

"I won't," he assured her, pulling her against him once again. His lips brushed her forehead when she settled her head against his chest. When her shoulders began to shake from her soft sobbing, he put his arms around her to hold her tightly. He would not dare _make _her do anything she would regret.

~"~

"Dad! What the hell is going on?" Ichigo demanded when his panicked and pale father dashed into the apartment.

"Have you heard from Kimi?" Isshin inquired, rubbing his hand over his wan face.

"No. Tell me what's happening here!" he exclaimed, grabbing his pacing father by the arms.

"Boy, I messed up and I messed up badly," the distraught man admitted but did not want to be specific.

"What did you do?" his son queried in a low, warning tone that he would resort to drastic measures if he did not get a real answer.

"I kissed another woman," Isshin confessed unable to look his son in the eye any longer.

"WHAT?! DAD! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?!" he hollered unable to contain his fury and shock.

"Ichigo, shutup!" hissed Senna vehemently, appearing from the bedroom where she had been asleep with the babies.

"How could you do that?" He grabbed his spiky orange hair, resisting the urge to pull it out as he glared at his sincerely clueless father.

"I don't know! I was talking to this redhead at the ball tonight. She was Ishida's date. The next thing I know I feel hot and ready to faint so she suggests we go outside. After that, all I can remember is Kimi's face. Oh, god," he groaned pitifully, sinking to his knees recalling the horror and pain on her face. He raked his fingers through his hair, battling the compulsion to bang his head on the wall.

"Dad, come on. I think I know what happened," Ichigo said, pulling out his phone with one hand while dragging his father through the door by the collar with the other.

"Where are we going?" Isshin asked wondering when he would finally be back in control of his life and understand what was happening to him.

"Karakura Hospital. I'm calling Uryū to meet us there," he informed his father. He had a sneaking suspicion something had been slipped into his father's drink. A quick blood test would be all it would take to confirm that belief.

~"~

Kimi stared out of the window of the bedroom Ryūken had led her to so she could rest. She had taken a boiling hot shower as if to wash the memory off of her. Afterwards she put on the top of the set of white silk pajamas he had left on the bed for her. Lying down in the very middle of the king size bed, she curled into a tiny ball, hugging her knees to her chest. A soft knock sounded at the door but she pretended to be asleep. She did not want to talk to Ryūken or anyone else right now. Pulling the silky sheets and fluffy blanket tighter around her body, she shivered uncontrollably. She could not seem to get warm enough.

Kimi felt the bed shift beneath her from the weight of someone else lying down behind her. Her eyes popped open in surprise. 'What the hell is he doing in here? I should have locked the door. I thought I could trust him,' she thought to herself, her eyes staring at the glowing green numbers on the digital clock beside the bed. At one minute past midnight, Ryūken's arm moved around her body. It was a good thing she was safely encased in the covers so he could not touch her.

"Kimi, I'm here if you need me," he whispered in her ear, kissing her cheek.

'For what?' she almost inquired but curled up tighter instead. She knew what he was hoping she needed him for.

~"~

"The only reason I'm doing this is because I like your stepmother," Uryū informed Ichigo as he dropped a chemical agent into the test tube with part of the blood sample from Isshin Kurosaki.

He had been angry when his former friend called him in the middle of the night asking for help. At first he was flabbergasted by the nerve of Ichigo. When he received the explanation, he suddenly understood the man's boldness and willingness to find answers no matter who he had to ask for help. The initial thought at the forefront of his mind was that this was some scheme of his father's because he had seen how the man reacted to Kimi on a daily basis. It was definitely a manner so not like the father he knew. If the man was capable of the four letter word, he would swear Ryūken Ishida was in love with Kimi Kurosaki. His father had a taste for forbidden fruit and she would be just that on many levels.

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Uryū concentrated on running the tests to detect any kind of drug that could be in Isshin Kurosaki's system. Even he knew that could be the only explanation for the man's irrational and outrageous actions. Picking up another vial with a blood sample, he added a different reaction agent. The fluid turned bright pink and he had his answer.

"Shit," he growled, glancing down at the paper to double check which agent he used. "GHB. You were drugged."

~"~

"Ryūken, please don't," Kimi begged when his hand moved to pull away the blanket.

"It's okay. I'm just going to hold you," he murmured, pulling the hair away from the back of her neck. He held her with his arm locked around her waist to prevent her from scooting away when he kissed her bared neck.

Kimi's breathing increased to the point where she was practically panting for air. She tried to steady her breathing when he lay motionless beside her, still holding her tightly. Her body was shaking so profoundly it vibrated the bed. 'Had he created this situation as a set up to seduce me?' she wondered. She did not want to believe it because she enjoyed working for him. The last few months he had developed into something close to becoming a nice human being. Surely he could not be so selfish and cruel for all of this to be a trick.

~"~

"GHB? Dammit," Isshin muttered, dragging his fingers through his hair but managing not to rip it out.

Gamma-hydroxybutyrate, used as a date rape drug two decades ago, came in liquid or powder form. It has a euphoric and calming effect simultaneously which increases suggestibility and passivity. The easily manipulated and compliant individual also experiences a dramatic increase of libido which can be the beginning of a disaster. Just like the one Isshin experienced tonight.

"The ring!" Isshin exclaimed, remembering the ring Akane was wearing. He had only been halfway listening when the women were chatting about the ring but he had noticed because his wife seemed interested in the unusual piece of jewelry.

"What?" the two young men asked in unison.

"The ring, the ring! That woman Ryūken was with tonight was wearing a poison ring. She had to have the drug in there in powdered form and dumped it in my drink. Dammit!" he yelled, searching for a wall to punch. He felt so stupid and gullible. But how could he have known? That completely explained his lapses in judgment and memory. If only Kimi knew… "Kimi," he gasped. He had a really good idea of where she might be at the moment and he did not like it at all.

~"~

Kimi heard her phone chirp and was thankful for an excuse to get out of the bed. She pushed away Ryūken's arms and slid out from under the covers. Grabbing the phone, she did not bother to consult the caller ID. She did not care who was calling even if it was Isshin.

"KIMI!" her husband bellowed into the phone before she could say hello.

"What do you want?" she asked rather calmly because she was flooded with relief.

"I'm coming to get you. You're at Ishida's house right?" he inquired.

Kimi could hear the revving of a car engine in the background through the phone. She sighed heavily with the comforting thought he was on his way to get her. She wanted to be angry with him but could not.

"I found out what happened. Uryū ran some tests for us. I was drugged, Kimi. GHB," he informed her.

"GHB?" she muttered, pulling the phone away from her ear and staring at it when the screeching of tires almost deafened her. Her mind immediately formed an image of that damn ring her boss's date was wearing. No wonder the woman had practically kept shoving it in her face all night long. "That bitch! I should have known. But why?"

"Where's Ishida? Has that bastard tried to touch you?" her husband queried. His tone of voice indicated he was ready to make a separation of the man's head from his body.

Kimi turned to stare at the white haired man who was getting of the bed and coming to her. She noticed the look in his eyes had changed from the kind, tender expression of earlier to that of a cold, heartless predator. Swallowing reflexively as he stalked closer, she backed away with the phone pressed to her ear.

"N-not y-yet," she stammered, continuing her slow retreat while holding his hard, calculating gaze.

"I'll be there soon," Isshin assured her.

"Hurry," she murmured. Her withdrawal was immediately halted by the wall that had appeared behind her back.

"He's coming isn't he?" Ryūken questioned her as he reached out to seize her phone.

"Yes," she answered, unable to stop him as he took the phone from her and ended the call.

"So you know? About the drug?" he asked, throwing the phone on the floor.

"Why?" She wanted to slap him when a hateful little grin curled his lips.

"At first it was because I hated him. Then it was because I wanted you for myself," he candidly explained, reaching out to touch her face.

Kimi recoiled, staring at her feet against the white carpet. She could no longer stand to look at him. Who the hell has white carpet? A man who thinks he can have anything he wants no matter how impractical it might be, that's who.

"I really liked you, Ryūken. I enjoyed working for you. I naively believed that you wanted me as an employee for my own merits. You just wanted me as another plaything to add to your collection. Take this off of me," she commanded, holding out her wrist with the bracelet. "I'm no longer yours in any way. I quit."

"You can't. You signed a contract remember," he said, his voracious smile growing bigger.

"Are you kidding me? After this you're going to hold me to the contract?" she inquired incredulously. "Do you have any normal boundaries at all?"

"No. Not really," he responded with a disconcerting self-assurance as if he had the right to play with people like toys.

"You really are a bastard. No wonder my husband hates you," she muttered, pushing against his bare chest to shove him out of the way.

"You don't hate me. I can see it in your eyes," he told her, holding her hands against his chest.

Kimi tried to remove her hands but moving her fingers only made her more aware of the hard muscles beneath his skin. She kept her eyes on his face to resist perusing his body. She had always guessed that he was hard and tightly packed beneath his expensive dress shirts and business suits. Now that she could confirm her suspicion, she had no desire to. Looking at him made her want to vomit. All she saw before her was a manipulative monster.

"Dad, let her go!" Uryū yelled from the doorway of the bedroom.

Isshin and Ichigo rushed into the room, pulling him away from Kimi. Isshin took his wife into his arms while the two younger men dealt with menacing white haired man.

"How could you do this?" Uryū asked, the disappointment and disgust tainting his voice so fully it was hard to miss.

"It's none of your business son," he growled.

"It is now," he shot back. Going to Kimi, he grabbed her wrist bearing the bracelet and snipped it off with a tool he had taken out of his pocket. Throwing the bracelet at his father, he informed the man, "She no longer works for you."

"But the contract – "

"Doesn't exist. I shredded it before we came here. I know you better than you think, Father," he snarled, addressing his parent with icy formality. Turning to the Kurosakis he gently ordered, "Grab her and let's go. We need to get her far away from here."

"Are you sure you want to side with them?" his father challenged him.

"I'm not siding with anyone. I'm doing what's right. Maybe you should try it sometime instead of always thinking about how you can get what you want," Uryū stated bitterly, following the others out of the door.

"Are you okay?" Ichigo asked the man he assumed was now his friend again.

"I'll be fine. Just take care of her. You've got a really great stepmom," he said with a small smile on his face.

"Yeah. I know," Ichigo agreed. "So what are you going to do now?"

"I don't know. I was planning on going to university after taking off a year. I might just move those plans up a bit," Uryū answered.

He had not thought about what defying his father would truly mean for him. It would not be the first time he had found himself on opposing ends of an issue with his father. They would work it out somehow. Looking at the two people ahead of him, he was glad they would be able to work things out as well. It really had felt great to do what was right instead of what was easy or what would benefit him.

"I'm sorry," he blurted suddenly to Ichigo.

"For what?" his friend returned with an expression of confusion on his face.

"For what happened with Orihime," he confessed, feeling the heat of shame and embarrassment spreading across his face.

Ichigo waved his hand while shaking his head to dismiss the whole the matter. "It's all in the past. Don't worry about it. If you hadn't done that, I wouldn't be with who I am now. Are you even dating her anymore?" he asked, giving in to his morbid curiosity.

"No. That's the really terrible part. Once I got her, I realized I didn't really want her after all. I didn't want to see the same thing happen to Kimi. I couldn't bear the thought of my father ruining her marriage then tossing her aside like a used object," he said, staring at his shoes as he walked.

"Thank you for helping us," Ichigo said, holding out his hand to shake Uryū's.

"You're welcome. So are we friends again?" he inquired, while shaking the other man's hand.

"Yeah. I suppose we are. Just don't steal my girlfriend or I'll have to kill you."

"Let's not go there, shall we?"


	21. Happily Ever After?

Isshin and Kimi did not say a word to each other the whole way home due in small part to their passengers of Ichigo and Uryū in the backseat but mostly because they did not know what to say. Once the two young men were dropped off at Ichigo's apartment, they continued on their way home, both struggling to find something to say.

"I'm sorry," Isshin apologized, reaching over for her hand.

"You don't have to do that," Kimi assured him, placing her other hand over the top of his. "You don't have to apologize for something that was really not your fault."

"We're okay?" he inquired, looking at her briefly before returning his eyes to the road.

"We're going to be just fine. Remember what your ring says?" she asked, looking down at her own. "Always and forever."

~\..'../~

* * *

"Kimi!" Mrs. Nakimura cried happily when she walked into the Kurosaki Clinic on Monday morning. "I'm so glad to see you back."

"I'm glad to be back," she responded, picking up the baby from the play pen behind the front office counter. She came around the tall desk so that Mrs. Nakimura could hold the baby.

"He's such a beautiful baby. Tatsuhiro," the older woman called, smiling down at the infant who cooed happily at the sound of his name. "He looks like his father. You'll have to beat the women off with a stick one of these days."

Kimi chuckled at the compliment for both the baby and her husband. She led the woman back to an examining room not taking the baby back from her yet.

Mrs. Nakimura had been the one who seemed to look into the future and predict the birth of this child and would be a great grandmother of sorts to him.

"Oh, do you mind holding him for a bit?" Kimi asked when she heard the bell go off on the front door alerting her that someone else had entered.

"Not all, dear. I'd be more than happy to," she cheerfully proclaimed, tickling the baby under his chubby little chin to be rewarded with a giggle.

Kimi went back up front to see several big boxes being unloaded in the waiting room by a delivery man. She did not remember any supplies being ordered.

"Are you sure you have the correct address?" she inquired as a second man appeared wheeling a cart stacked high with boxes.

"Yes, ma'am," one of the men responded grabbing a clipboard from the top of the stack he had brought in. "They have been sent over from Karakura Hospital."

"Oh, really?" she murmured more to herself than the man who pushed the clipboard into her hands to sign for the delivery.

"See you next Monday," he chirped before exiting as swiftly as he had arrived.

Kimi stared at the eight big boxes of medical supplies sent from Karakura Hospital. With her hands on her hips, she sighed with exasperation. It was fair to assume this was Ryūken's roundabout way of apologizing.

"What's all this?" Isshin asked when he entered the door.

"It's an ass kissing is what it is," his wife returned with annoyance.

"Well, don't look a gift donkey in the mouth, dear. He can apologize all he wants to. I hope he feels like an asshole forever if this is how he wants to make up for it," he remarked off handedly, pushing the boxes against the wall to get them out of the way.

"He may not always _feel_ like an asshole, but he will certainly always _be_ one," she grumbled, helping her husband with the last stack. "Mrs. Nakimura is waiting in room two with Tatsuhiro."

"So what does she think of our little man?" he inquired, walking down the hall.

"Oh, she's enamored with him just like she is his father," she rejoined dryly, trying not to laugh.

"Hmph!" he snorted.

Kimi entered the room with him, taking the baby and returning to the front desk. Gazing down at her child she thought about just how perfect her life had become. She never thought she would have a husband much less a child. Kissing the small fingers wrapped around hers, she felt a surge of emotions that caught her by surprise. For the first time in her life, she realized she was truly where she was meant to be.

The End

* * *

I apologize for the brevity of this last chapter but it was the best I could do without sinking into a sickly sweet happily ever after moment. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. :D


End file.
